Dear Close Friends
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x Gazette suite d'Innocent Teens. Lorsque l'amour s'insinue dans une amitié fragilisée, rien n'y résiste bien longtemps. Le trio y est exposé de jour en jour. Aveuglement d'un côté, attirance irrésistible de l'autre...
1. Dead School Screaming

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Note :** Je sais, je suis allée très loin chercher le titre de cette fic' xD Je voulais que ça se rattache à Innocent Teens, alors j'ai tout bêtement pris les premières paroles de Jui dans la chanson du même nom u.u ...Me dites pas que vous le saviez pas T.T  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 1 : **_Dead School Screaming_ **(1) **

* * *

Un pas, deux pas, et un fourmillement d'idées sans aucun aboutissement. Il se répétait son texte en marchant le long du trottoir, effectuant des allées retour en changeant l'intonation ou les mots de liaison qu'il ne jugeait pas appropriés. Mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait en sentant l'angoisse lui monter à la tête. Il avait décidé de se rendre au bas de l'immeuble pour l'attendre avant d'aller en cours, sachant pertinemment que Sakito ne viendrait pas le voir de son propre chef. Il ne se sentait plus très sûr de ses mots, et même de sa volonté de vouloir réparer les choses. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait.

La porte de l'immeuble émit son petit sifflement métallique et Ni-Ya fit volte-face avec maladresse. Sakito se stoppa en l'apercevant, et l'expression de son visage se fit mélancolique alors qu'il baissait les yeux, n'émettant même pas le son d'une salutation.

- Ohayô…

- Ohayô…

- Je…

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre que tu es désolé, prévint Sakito en le coupant dans sa phrase.

- Hein… ?

Sakito soupira, comme s'il ravalait son chagrin, et secoua la tête en tentant de contourner Ni-Ya.

- Non mais… Attends !

Il le retint simplement par le bras, serrant un moment les dents pour ne pas se laisser déraper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise aussi ? Dis-moi comment je dois agir ! J'ai pas envie de te perdre… Mais je sais plus comment faire pour ne pas avoir… mal…

Le cadet resta un instant le regard fixé sur le sol avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes.

- Et moi alors ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal de te faire souffrir continuellement, de ne pas réussir à te considérer comme mon ami ? Plus le temps passe, plus je suis réticent à l'idée de passer du temps avec toi. A chaque fois je vois en toi le reflet de mon échec, de mon immaturité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Ça n'a pas de rapport.

- Oh que si ! Tu symbolises ce qui se cache derrière cette popularité façade que je me traîne au lycée. Je suis fragile, incapable de rendre heureux ceux que j'aime. Il y a des jours où j'ai presque envie de laisser tomber mes rêves et mes envies, de vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez de moi… Oui, y a presque des moments où je serai prêt à me laisser tomber dans tes bras…

Ni-Ya esquissa un faible sourire et prit doucement la main de son ami.

- Mais je ne serai pas heureux, parce que tu ne le serais pas. Ce ne serait pas de l'amour. Ce serait là la vraie faiblesse. Ta force, c'est de me résister alors que ça te fait mal de devoir agir comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, parce que tu es le seul de nous deux à agir en respectant l'autre. L'égoïste c'est moi. Ne t'en veux plus, s'il te plaît… Et ne m'en veux plus… Je sais que ce que j'ai pu faire était mal… Je veux vraiment regagner ta confiance…

- Ni-Ya…

Celui-ci fut surpris lorsque Sakito se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Peut-être y'avait-il trop longtemps qu'il se retenait. Comme avant, le blond l'attira contre lui pour le soutenir, et lui répéter encore tout bas qu'il était désolé. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir s'habituer à la vie que menait son ami, sans l'entraver, juste la suivre, juste pour être là quand il aurait besoin de lui. Il renifla deux trois fois, le cadet releva ses yeux larmoyants, ses mains fines accrochées au col de sa veste.

- Tu pleures ?

- Qui a dit qu'un garçon ne devait pas pleurer ?

- Un garçon qui pleure, ça parait si faible…

- Mais ça _paraît_ uniquement. Un garçon qui pleure reconnaît sa faiblesse. N'est-ce pas là une forme de force ?

Sakito hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans les bosselures du trottoir.

- Sûrement… Sûrement…

**OoO**

- Yahizawa-kun, je suis très déçue du travail que vous me fournissez ces derniers temps…

Seul dans cette salle de classe déserte, face à son professeur principal, Hitsugi restait impassible. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il fixait d'un air complètement désintéressé le facies vieilli de son interlocuteur. Celle-ci soupira, reposant à côté d'elle sur la table les relevés de notes des derniers mois.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je n'ai rien à déclarer.

- Allons, ne vous braquez pas comme ça… J'essaie de vous aider…

- De m'aider ? Me faites pas rire, les adultes sont tous les mêmes ! ricana nerveusement Hitsugi.

- Comment peut-on perdre à ce point confiance en ses aînés ?

- Peut-être parce qu'eux même ne m'ont jamais fait confiance ? proposa amèrement Hitsugi en levant un sourcil. Maintenant si vous en avez fini avec moi, je souhaiterai sortir.

Pour la énième fois, le professeur laissa échapper son découragement dans le murmure profond d'un soupir marqué, affichant une moue apitoyée.

- Je vous laisse…Faites ce qu'il vous plaira de votre vie, Yahizawa-kun, mais veillez à ne pas vous décevoir vous-même.

- Gardez vos conseils de veille gâteuse pour vous ! répliqua sèchement l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard haineux. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion à deux balles !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant l'enseignante choquée et surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Décidément, cet élève partait de plus en plus à la dérive, et quoi qu'elle dise, il semblait déjà avoir décidé de se perdre. Son attitude devenait de plus en plus répulsive aux discours des adultes, et elle se doutait bien que rencontrer ses parents n'arrangeraient pas les choses. Manifestement, si Yahizawa était si méfiant, la base du problème devait se trouver dans son quotidien.

**OoO**

Hitsugi poussa une série de juron en même temps que la porte claquait dans son dos. Qu'ils étaient exaspérants avec leurs belles images et leurs règles étincelantes de droiture ! Mais il n'y avait rien si on remuait un peu, que du vide avec un esprit formaté pour obéir. La société japonaise commençait à changer, et c'était tant mieux parce qu'elle ne lui correspondait vraiment pas.

- J'en ai ma claque de ces andouilles… Tous pareils !

Il bouscula volontairement les autres adolescents qu'il croisa dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'y engagea, leur jetant des regards noirs qui les dissuadèrent de broncher. _Heureusement qu'il y a Nori ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans elle ? _Son visage se détendit un peu, et il esquissa un sourire en repensant à la douceur de ses doigts sous sa peau, sensation qu'il lui brulait comme toujours de retrouver. Il réajusta son col et jeta un cou d'œil à sa droite pour apercevoir le casier de sa petite amie. Au lieu de la silhouette filiforme habituelle, celles de ses deux amis entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Un peu perplexe, il les laissa venir à lui sans bouger, faisant glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Suge-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Saki, répondit l'interpellé en fronçant un sourcil.

Sakito eut un moment d'hésitation, un peu surpris du ton acide qu'il employait avec lui. Ni-Ya en profita pour se racler la gorge et oser émettre son opinion.

- Tu sortais bien de votre salle de classe, non ?

- Bien vu.

- Notre professeur principal voulait lui parler, ajouta Sakito en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Hitsugi n'avait pas décidé de l'ignorer parce qu'il avait commis une quelconque erreur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa manière de faire. Soudain, l'aîné l'empoigna brutalement par les épaules et l'expression sur son visage lui fit craindre le pire.

- Fais attention aux adultes, Saki, ce sont tous des menteurs ! Fais attention.

Il sonda ses yeux grands ouverts un moment puis serra les dents.

- N'accorde pas trop vite ta confiance à Gara-san… C'est un adulte lui aussi.

- Gara ? Il… Je sais très bien qui il est…

- Qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas menti ?

- Suge, arrête ça voyons ! Je ne peux pas te le dire, je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Et s'il faisait semblant de te mettre en confiance pour mieux te poignarder par la suite ?

- Mais c'est du délire ! Arrête, putin ! éclata Sakito en rompant la poigne qui lui endolorissait les muscles.

Ni-Ya, qui s'était tu depuis sa première remarque, repoussa à son tour l'adolescent pour le tenir à distance respectable de Sakito.

- Il a raison, qu'est-ce qui te prend soudainement ? Pourquoi t'essaie de lui faire peur ?

- Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, blondinet. Qui est-ce qui depuis le début essaie de s'immiscer entre le peintre et lui ?!

- Je… balbutia Ni-Ya en se troublant.

- Exactement, _tu_ ! Ne viens pas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils ne se voient plus !

Ni-Ya déglutit douloureusement pour retenir ses larmes, blessé qu'Hitsugi s'en prenne à lui de la sorte. Mais il sentit une pression sur son avant-bras, et fut touché que Sakito le soutienne malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- T'es cruel Hitsugi, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis ce genre de chose ? Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas assez comme ça de savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec moi ? Et tu crois que je souffre pas assez non plus qu'on me répète sans arrêt que je ne connais rien de Gara ! Mais vous me prenez la tête à la fin ! Défoule-toi sur quelqu'un d'autre, merde !

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait commencé à parler tout haut, puis à crier littéralement ses dernières phrases, créant autour d'eux un rassemblement curieux d'yeux avides de connaître la raison de la dispute.

- Tu me gueules dessus alors que je t'ai aidé à te rapprocher de lui ? T'es un putin d'ingrat, Saki !

- Ingrat ? Moi ? C'est pas plutôt toi l'ingrat alors que je t'ai prêté mon toit et que je t'ai conseillé pour Nori ?! Ne me parle pas de gratitude !

Ils allaient en venir aux mains, Ni-Ya le sentait, mais l'impuissance lui paralysait les membres alors qu'il tentait de les séparer un minimum, de les retenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'agressent autrement que verbalement. Il aurait voulu crier à tous ceux qui s'étaient assemblés de venir l'aider, mais c'était peine perdue, personne ne viendrait l'aider.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous n'allez pas…

- Ferme-la toi ! Parce que dans le genre ingrat, t'en es un sacré aussi !

Ni-Ya ouvrit des yeux ronds et oublia de maintenir la pression entre les deux pour les empêcher de se confronter, si bien qu'ils comblèrent aisément la distance qui les séparait. Plus vif que son aîné, Sakito lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour le faire reculer et attrapa la main de Ni-Ya pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Furieux, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, traînant son ami abasourdi derrière lui alors que les éclats de voix derrière lui ne cessaient de fuser.

**OoO**

- Je comprends pas ce qui lui a pris… lâcha Ni-Ya au bout d'un moment.

Debout devant lui, Sakito ne cessait de tourner inlassablement en rond, comme lui-même un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Arrête de tourner, tu me fais mal à la tête !

- Mais il est incroyable quand même ! Me dire ça, te dire ça, devant tout le monde, comme ça ! Juste pour se défouler !

- Il doit être mal quelque part pour agir de la sorte.

- Mal peut-être, mais au lieu de me gueuler dessus il aurait pu simplement m'en parler ! Je suis son meilleur ami à la fin !

Ni-Ya eut un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai une question…

Sakito soupira puis quitta son action intensive pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le toit du bâtiment où ils avaient à présent coutume de se rendre **[2**.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce qu'Hitsugi a dit sur Gara-san… ça t'a fait vraiment mal ?

Le cadet ne répondit pas de suite, rivant son regard sur ses mains croisées.

- Ecoute… Je ne veux pas te faire mal en parlant de ça…

- Je sais… Mais je suis aussi ton ami, tu sais… Je veux pouvoir t'aider moi aussi. Je sais que Gara compte énormément à tes yeux… Alors je veux en savoir plus sur lui, si tu veux bien…

Sakito releva la tête et se tut un moment, puis esquissa un petit sourire attendri avant de se lancer.

- Oui, ça m'a fait mal… Il disait qu'il… qu'il m'aiderait… Et puis il était là depuis le début à me pousser vers lui, mais maintenant… On dirait que depuis qu'il est avec Nori… Il me laisse tomber…

- Dis pas ça… Je pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison…

- Mais ça ne change rien. Le fait est que tout le monde est contre moi… Que personne ne croit à mon histoire… Alors que… que j'aime Gara et que je voudrai être avec lui… Personne ne…  
Il se détourna vivement, étouffant mal un sanglot qui affecta aussi le blond.

- Sakito…

Sans réfléchir, et parce qu'il avait nécessairement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, celui-ci se retourna pour se laisser tomber dans les bras qui l'accueillait, ne s'apercevant qu'à peine de la situation paradoxale dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hier encore, il n'aurait jamais cru pleurer que dans les bras d'Hitsugi…

**OoO**

S'ignorer, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de mieux à faire pour ne pas se faire mal davantage, bien que se tenir aussi loin physiquement et mentalement de l'autre était quelque chose de tout aussi éprouvant. Mais pour ne pas envenimer les choses, cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Sakito avait délibérément changé sa place avec un autre type près des fenêtres, s'acquittant de cette tâche avant que l'autre n'entre dans la classe pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle altercation. Il avait à peine pris le risque de regarder l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé assis aux côtés de Takeshi et non de lui-même. Peut-être une ombre de chagrin, mais il l'avait cherché, et Sakito ne reviendrait que quand il lui aurait fait des excuses. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait provoqué !

Il tourna la tête vers lui à un seul moment du cours et se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir fait ; son regard avait rencontré le sien, et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils s'en voulaient chacun de leur côté de cet échange inopportun.

Et les cours s'enchaînèrent sans qu'ils ne prennent la peine de s'adresser la parole, Hitsugi étant bien trop occupé à boire Nori des yeux.

- Sakito ?

Celui-ci grogna et répondit sur un ton peu engageant avant de se tourner vers la voix féminine.

- Ah, c'est toi…

- Tu as l'air pensif, remarqua Megumi en penchant la tête vers lui, appuyée contre la table voisine.

- Mmh…

- On m'a dit que ça avait fritté entre toi et Hitsugi ce matin.

- Ouais…

- Et que… que vous vous étiez dit des choses… bizarres…

- Hein ? Bizarres ? De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Sakito en se redressant, soudainement inquiet de ce que la populace avait pu penser.

- Et bien… Qui est Gara ?

_Merde…_Il se figea, ne sachant plus trop s'il devait mentir ou non. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il ne comptait même plus les ragots qui avaient été amplifiés lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à ses oreilles ! Pourtant, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis…

- C'est… euh… Un homme…

- C'est ce qui paraît être, effectivement, mais qui est-il pour toi ?

- Je… C'est…

_Nom de… Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Après tout, ça ne fait que depuis à peine quelques jours qu'on se parle vraiment… Et puis quoi… Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on apprenait que j'étais gay ? Oui mais… Si après ça ne marche pas avec Gara… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?... Je n'ai aucun devoir envers ces gens… Alors je peux bien m'accrocher à mon rêve._

- Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posée l'autre fois ? Celle où tu me demandais s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Oui… fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Et bien c'est lui. C'est cette personne que j'aime, et aucune autre. Je sais, ça doit te choquer… J'aime cet homme, et ce matin Hitsugi en a disons… dit du mal.

- Tu… aimes… ? balbutia Megumi après un court instant, secouée par l'aveu.

- Oui, comme je viens de te le dire, répondit posément l'adolescent en se renversant dans sa chaise. S'il te plaît, je ne souhaite pas encore que ce secret soit divulgué… Je te fais confiance.

- Je… Je suis touchée… commença-t-elle, l'air un peu hagard. Mais… Tu sors avec lui ?

- Hm… C'est plus compliqué que ça… C'est… Un homme… Pas quelqu'un de mon âge et… enfin il y a des raisons pour que nous ayons du mal à être… ensemble comme un couple normal…

- Alors vous vous aimez ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… murmura Sakito en baissant les yeux, troublé par la question.

- T'en fais pas, je dirai rien, promit-elle en hochant la tête, quoi que toujours visiblement atteinte par la nouvelle. Je suis juste un peu… surprise… Tu ne semblais pas du genre à aimer les hommes…

- Il n'y a pas un genre spécial qui soit fait pour aimer les hommes… Je conçois qu'avec mon image se soit étrange à accepter… Mais je me fiche pas mal du jugement que peuvent porter les gens sur moi.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le dire ouvertement ?

- Parce que je respecte l'homme que j'aime, Megu.

Il se détourna, content d'avoir trouvé une phrase du genre à placer, et commença à mordiller son stylo sans plus faire attention à la jeune fille qui se levait sans plus rien ajouter pour regagner son siège.

**OoOoO **

**(1)**Titre d'une chanson d'alice nine.

**(2)** Nan nan, j'ai à peine vu Nobuta wo Produce… Mais ma fic' me fait trop penser à ça parfois Oo

**Note de fin : **Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! OwO Etant donné que j'avais beaucoup de boulot non fait, j'ai du bosser dessus toute la fin des vacances, mais maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre un peu à écrire...

**A SUIVRE ...**


	2. Increase paradoxal condition

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 2 : **_Increase paradoxal condition _

* * *

Après avoir passés une journée entière à s'ignorer, Sakito jalousant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la complicité de Nori et d'Hitsugi, et ce dernier maugréant dans son coin contre l'aveuglement de son ami, le cadet prit sa place dans le bus, Ni-Ya l'encourageant d'un sourire amical. Les yeux rivés par la fenêtre sur son visage, Sakito se força à faire abstraction de la présence qu'il devina à ses côtés, place qu'occupait habituellement Hitsugi. Le car démarra et Sakito entraperçut la tête rousse de Tero venu récupérer son frère un bref instant avant qu'il ne sorte de son champs de vision. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Continuer à jouer les rancuniers et ne pas lui céder une marque seule attention ? Ou bien passer l'éponge et se décider à se tourner vers lui ?

Un frôlement d'étoffe contre son épaule et le remord refoulé qui assaille ; Sakito finit par se laisser convaincre que rien ne valait le coup de s'en vouloir pour s'y peu.

- Ecoute, je… Megumi ?!

L'expression tendue des traits de l'adolescent se morcela. Soulagement, mais seulement pour un temps.

- Euh je…

- Désolée… Hitsugi m'a dit qu'il me laissait sa place alors je…

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il brusquement en la coupant.

Gênée, elle resserra son sac contre sa poitrine et se mit à rougir en osant à peine lever les yeux vers son regard intimidant.

- Je… Je l'ai vu partir avec Nori…

- Que c'est surprenant, soupira amèrement Sakito en reprenant sa position pensive, son index s'enroulant nerveusement autour d'un fil dépassant de sa veste.

- Euh… Tu veux que je change de place ?... demanda-t-elle timidement après avoir longuement hésité.

- Non non, après tout il n'y a pas son nom inscrit sur le dossier de ce siège.

Son ton était parfaitement neutre, et pourtant on devinait aisément la note de colère pointant sous une parfaite insensibilité feinte. Il ne s'était jamais senti si énervé contre Hitsugi. Certes, ils avaient déjà eu des différents, mais ils s'étaient toujours efforcés de se réconcilier au plus vite.

- Hum… Pour ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi…

- Et bien ? grogna Sakito sans rien changer à sa position.

- Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi…

_Enlève les deux mots de la fin,_ pensa-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais… m'en dire plus ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Celui-ci bien sûr… Ce Gara…

Sakito eut un moment d'incertitude durant lequel il ne put que ce mordiller la lèvre inférieure pour unique réaction, peu enclin à approfondir le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler la véritable identité de Gara, que ce soit par inadvertance ou volontairement, et pour cela il devait bannir toute trace un peu trop mystérieuse de son histoire. Et mentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Eto… Par sa tan… Par hasard.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il commença à paraître nerveux, mordillant les cuticules de ses ongles en se raclant plusieurs fois la gorge, si bien qu'elle crut bon de poser sa main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien, mais plus de questions s'il te plaît. J'y vais.

Il se leva brusquement, quittant sa place pour s'apprêter à descendre. Son arrêt n'était que le suivant, mais au train où Megumi débitait les questions incommodantes, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les nerfs assez solides pour supporter sans broncher cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Il croisa son regard déçu en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se forçant à esquisser un salut pour estomper le côté brutal de sa réaction.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il sauta sur le trottoir et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour gagner au plus tôt son immeuble. Malgré sa sportivité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué qu'en franchissant mollement le seuil de son appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier punaisé sur le mur de son coin de cuisine en se délestant de sa veste d'uniforme. Un petit jour encore avant de revenir au manoir… Il espérait que Gara se sentirait mieux et qu'ils pourraient commencer un portrait ce vendredi là. Mais ne fallait-il pas un peu plus de temps pour achever un tableau que le peu qu'il passait chaque mardi et chaque vendredi bientôt avec lui ? Oui, Gara lui demanderait sûrement de rester plus longtemps… Ou de revenir plus souvent. Dans les deux cas, la situation lui allait à merveille.

**OoO**

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il n'a plus confiance en moi ou quoi ? Il m'a pourtant dit que j'étais comme son frère… Ou alors ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? En fait je ne lui sers à rien… Je ne sers à personne… Si, à Nori. Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Oui… Heureusement… J'aurai du lui proposer de venir à la maison ce soir… Bah, une prochaine fois. Ils disent que je suis dépendant. Mais c'est faux, je le sais. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais. Avant j'étais vide. Maintenant qu'elle est là, je me sens bien, je me sens moi-même. Je n'ai jamais su faire quoi que ce soit… J'ai pas pû aider Ni-Ya quand il le fallait… Et Sakito, il ne tient pas compte de mes conseils. Si ça se trouve, ce Gara est dangereux. Il est louche comme type. S'pas parce qu'on est handicapé qu'on peut pas sortir de chez soit. Y a forcément un truc. J'chercherais. Ou plutôt non, qu'il se démerde puisqu'il a pas voulu m'écouter ! Il aurait dû, hein qu'il aurait dû ! J'suis plus âgé que lui, j'suis comme son grand frère qu'il m'a dit. Mais à la différence de Tero et de Ni-Ya, lui il s'éloigne. Peut-être que c'est Ni-Ya qui l'influence mal ? C'est possible… Avec tout ce qu'il lui a fait ! Peut-être que finalement il préfère se laisser manipuler… Ou bien… Non ! Ni-Ya essaie sûrement de me le voler ! Il voit que j'ai trouvé un point d'attache avec Nori et il croit que j'vais rien remarquer ! Quelle enflure ! Il peut pas m'faire ça ! Sakito lui appartient pas ! Et puis de toute façon il lui fait pas confiance… Mais… A moi non plus… _

C'est l'esprit tourmenté et chamboulé de trop de questions qu'Hitsugi s'endormit, le front plissé d'une barre de soucis, les sourcils froncés comme si même durant son sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses doutes.

**OoO**

Ses doigts pianotaient rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, émettant une suite de cliquetis de plastique à mesure que les touches s'enfonçaient. Il fronça un sourcil, cessa son activité, et se recula pour relire sommairement son article. Il fit la grimace. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il supprima les dernières lignes de sa page word et soupira avant de recommencer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tero épongea ses cheveux avec la serviette, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Uruha puis marcha jusqu'à la cafetière pour se prendre une tasse de café.

- Et bien en fait j'écris un article sur…

Le regard du blond s'arrêta devant la tenue de Tero. Il se racla la gorge et se força à le regarder dans les yeux, ayant du mal à dissimuler son air hébété.

- Tu ne pourrais pas t'habiller en sortant de la douche ? Ou tout du moins éviter de te balader à poil dans mon appartement…

Le roux eut un geste de surprise et reposa la tasse sur la table.

- Quoi ? C'est dérangeant ?

- Disons que ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer… grommela-t-il en repoussant de son index l'appui-nez de ses… lunettes.

- Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué… Tu portes des lunettes ?

- Seulement quand je travaille sur l'ordinateur ou que je lis. Pourquoi, c'est laid ?

- Non, non, pas du tout… Je trouve que ça te donne un petit air sérieux terriblement sexy.

- Te moques pas de moi ! ronchonna Uruha en se détournant de l'attitude moqueuse deTero.

- Eh mais je suis sérieux !

- Moui…

Il l'entendit se déplacer et le trouva près de lui lorsqu'il daigna lui réaccorder son attention. Il s'était appuyé au bord de la table, à côté de lui, et sa nudité commençait à quelque peu perturber le journaliste.

- S'il te plaît, va t'habiller, ça va finir par me déstabiliser !

- Ce serait mal ?

- Tero ! C'est sérieux !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi qui devrais m'habiller ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui devrais te découvrir ?

- Mais parce que… Dans deux heures je dois avoir fini cet article et filer au journal !

- Et ?

- Et… Et si je me désape tu crois qu'on va rester gentiment l'un à côté de l'autre sans se lorgner dessus et ce qui va avec ?

- Soit pas bougon… Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi, de se lorgner dessus…

Tero se pencha vers son amant, lui embrassant doucement la tempe tandis que celui-ci déglutissait.

- Fais pas l'andouille… Je dois impérativement le rendre, sinon…

Il déplaça ses baisers sur la mâchoire du blond, puis glissa son visage dans son cou alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à lui, une main se perdant dans l'ouverture de sa chemise.

- Non mais… Tero…

Il tentait malgré tout de paraître insensible, mais Tero appuya ses caresses.

- Tu auras le temps…

- Mais non ! Je dois… Je dois…

- Je te promets de te laisser dix minutes à la fin pour te rhabiller et le finir.

- Mais ça demande plus… de temps…

D'un geste, le roux fit tourner le fauteuil vers lui, se galvanisant de l'expression conflictuelle du visage de son amant.

- Tu as du talent, tu devrais t'en sortir rapidement.

- Mais…

- Uruha, je vais finir par me vexer tu sais.

Bien entendu, il ne disait cela que pour le provoquer un peu plus. Pour accentuer le remord, il prit ses lèvres avec passion en appuyant sa jambe entre ses cuisses, obligeant Uruha à lâcher un râle.

- Profitons de nous un peu…

Le journaliste aurait voulu répliquer, mais son corps ne lui répondait déjà plus. Il se laissa faire, puis approfondit le contact, pour enfin laisser Tero glisser ses hanches contre les siennes et défaire sa chemise, dévoilant un torse imberbe qu'il couvrit de baisers. Et le contact de cette peau déjà nue l'électrisa. Entre deux baisers un peu trop brûlants, il trouva le temps de réussir à articuler qu'il l'aimait. Mais plutôt deux fois qu'une, il fut surpris de sentir que Tero se reculait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec précipitation, affolé d'avoir commis une erreur potentielle.

- Juste… Je me demandais si… si je décidais de repartir pour Tokyô et que je te demandais de me suivre… Tu le ferais ?

- Et bien… Tu me dis ça comme ça, là… Je…

- Je comprends… Tu as ton travail…

- C'est pas vraiment ça… Mais est-ce que tu peux me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir ?

Le roux ne répondit pas vraiment, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, et Uruha fut pris d'un doute.

- Tu as un délai à respecter ?...

- Disons que j'ai des responsabilités. Je ne peux pas m'absenter autant que j'en ai envie.

- Je vois, souffla le blond en baissant les yeux, un pincement au cœur à l'idée de devoir faire un choix décisif.

- Mais on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, ajouta Tero en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

- J'espère bien parce que je…

Le roux l'empêcha de continuer, sa langue emprisonnant déjà la sienne à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et ses mains finissaient de faire glisser la chemise sur ses avant-bras. Se redressant, plus pour sentir ce qui se trouvait encore emprisonné dans le pantalon que pour prendre ses aises, il emmêla ses doigts sans brusquerie aux cheveux clairs et mordilla son cou pour y laisser une trace possessive. Son autre main dériva vers le bas, câlinant de la paume le galbe tressaillant de son ventre, puis se posa sans intention sur l'endroit du pantalon qui l'intéressait. Avec une attention soutenue, Uruha la regardait s'approcher de ce qu'il désirait qu'elle touche, qu'elle caresse, qu'elle sente un peu plus…

- Aaah ! Attends !

- Quoi ? demanda Tero d'un ton qui masquait mal sa frustration.

- Mon portable…

- Tu rigoles ?!

S'emparant vivement du mobile glissé dans sa poche, Uruha fixa l'écran jusqu'à apercevoir le nom de l'appelant et fit la grimace.

- Qui s'est ? grommela Tero en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le directeur du journal…

- Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ! s'exclama-t-il, pestant contrer l'appel inopportun.

- Je dois décrocher, insista Uruha en lui jetant un regard d'excuse, navré de devoir s'arrêter en si bonne voie.

Tero n'ajouta aucune de ses remarques piquantes, mais croisa les bras sans se départir de son air fortement contrit. Uruha fit la moue pour lui répliquer silencieusement de ne pas lui en vouloir, puis décrocha. L'expression de frustration sur le visage du roux céda bien vite à un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Ce qu'il entendait de la bouche de son compagnon ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Comment ? Plus tôt ! Mais… Mais je n'ai pas… Je comprends, monsieur le directeur mais… Oui, monsieur… Entendu… J'y vais de ce pas.

La conversation se termina sur cette affirmation convaincante et Uruha resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux baissés sur sa propre main tenant encore l'appareil.

- Allez, vas-y, dis-le.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu dois partir, que cet enfoiré de supérieur nous a empêchés de faire l'amour et que je vais devoir aller me verser cinq litres d'eau gelée sur le corps pour me calmer !

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! s'exclama vivement l'attaqué, las de devoir parer à chacune de ses accusations.

- On dirait bien que ça t'indiffère, pourtant.

- Cesse un peu de toujours douter de moi, Tero ! C'est lassant à la longue ! Si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est que je t'aime, et que forcément, je suis tout autant embêté que toi par la tournure des choses !

Tero eut envie d'en rajouter, mais il se tut et se leva pour laisser Uruha se lever et se rhabiller convenablement tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la salle de bain qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tero… Tero !

Il ne se retourna pas à ses appels, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup bien placé.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins buté ?

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçut la tête du blond dans l'entrebâillement. Il haussa les épaules et empoigna sa serviette avant d'ouvrir la cabine de douche. Il entendit un soupir et se sentit tiré en arrière par les hanches.

- Ce que tu peux être épuisant…

Il sentit ses cheveux sur son épaule, et l'instant d'après ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de s'abandonner, au moins de cette façon innocente, à son amant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose pour nous interrompre ?

- Tu exagères… La nuit, il n'y a personne qui t'empêche de venir dans mon lit.

- Presque…

Il le sentit sourire et l'imita avant de le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Et ton article ?

- Tant pis qu'il a dit.

- J'espère au moins que tu seras payé pour tes heures supplémentaires.

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

- Sinon j'irai lui en toucher deux mots….

- Tero, tais-toi…

Uruha l'embrassa aussi tendrement et fermement qu'il le put, tant pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler que parce qu'il était tout aussi aigri que lui dans le fond.

- Allez… J'y vais…

- Encore un peu, fit le roux en l'embrassant derechef à pleine bouche.

- Mmh… Tu as fini ?

- Je crois…

- Bien… Alors à ce soir.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la salle bain, rangea son portable dans sa housse de protection et esquissa un petit rictus moqueur en sentant sur lui un regard qui le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la limite de son champs de vision.

**OoO**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakito redressa la tête et geignit intérieurement en apercevant le regard de Megumi concentré sur la fine écriture.

- J'écris, répondit-il simplement en faisant disparaître la petite feuille de brouillon dans la poche de sa veste.

- Oh… Un poème ?

- Mmh… Non. Juste des mots, comme ça. Ce qui me passe par la tête.

- Des mots comme _désir_,_portrait_,_lèvres_ et _baisers_ ?

_Merde._ Il se troubla un moment, eut l'impression de rougir et détourna les yeux de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- C'est encore Gara ?

Il serra les dents, trouvant de plus en plus de dégoût à entendre ce prénom dans sa bouche.

- Désolée, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas… J'aimerai juste… En savoir un peu plus sur toi.

- Et pourquoi je te confierai quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Peut-être… Parce que tu m'as laissé entendre que l'on pourrait peut-être être amis…

- Ah j'ai dit ça ?

_J'ai fait une belle bourde ce jour là._

- Oui, reprit-elle, un peu peinée de sa réponse.

Sakito l'observa sans rien dire un moment avant de reprendre un peu plus doucement.

- Oui, c'est Gara.

- J'aimerai bien le rencontrer…

Le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Le rencontrer ? Pour quoi faire ?...

- Je n'en sais rien… Voir un peu à qui tu destines ton amour, quel genre d'homme il est… Je suppose que j'ai envie de prendre un peu plus de place dans ta vie.

Gêné du petit silence qui s'installa entre eux deux à la suite de son discours, Sakito se racla la gorge et hocha silencieusement en tête en faisant mine d'acquiescer.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas bonne réputation de ce côté-là… Mais je n'ai rien dit à propos de Gara aux autres. J'ai même tû la rumeur qui s'était propagé comme quoi tu avais des tendances…

- Des tendances…

Sakito se mit à rire, non par moquerie, mais parce que tout simplement il trouvait ça drôle d'avoir des _tendances._

- C'est gentil, opina-t-il.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, comme quoi la chose était naturelle.

- C'est le rôle d'une amie de préserver les secrets des autres.

Sakito n'était pas vraiment exaspéré au fond qu'elle persiste à vouloir coûte que coûte devenir son amie, mais plutôt curieux de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller pour persévérer dans cette voie. Elle sourit alors que ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et se leva pour aller rejoindre sa place au fond alors que Sakito reprenait son stylo en main et tapotait de la pointe sur le papier, secouant la tête en laissant échapper un petit soupir.

**OoO**

- On s'est pas beaucoup vus aujourd'hui, fit Ni-Ya en remontant la sangle de son sac.

- Ouais, mais j'étais surtout occupé à distancer Megumi et à éviter Hitsugi…

- Vous ne vous reparlez toujours pas ?

- Non…

Sakito sautilla sur le trottoir à côté de son ami, pressé de prendre son bus.

- Arrête de bouger autant, tu vas finir par me refiler ton stress !

- Désolé…

- Tu vas au manoir, là ?

- Oui…

- Ah.

Ni-Ya reporta son attention sur la route, le regard vide. Le châtain le regarda faire sans rien dire mais n'osa pas lui parler pendant un moment, conscient du pincement de cœur qu'il devait ressentir. Il faisait des efforts pour faire oublier ces antécédents, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être capable d'oublier totalement ses sentiments…

- Voilà Tero.

Le roux arriva vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette fumante coincée entre les lèvres.

- Salut, Saki, fit-il en l'apercevant, hochant la tête pour le saluer.

- Salut, lui répondit-il, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la route derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tero en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Je comprends pas… Le bus est en retard…

Une foule de lycéen attendait non loin d'eux, et malgré le joyeux brouhaha ambiant, on pouvait nettement percevoir que l'anxiété commençait à poindre.

- Bah… Il va sûrement pas tarder.

- Oui mais… Je dois me dépêcher moi, argumenta Sakito, commençant à se sentir plus que nerveux.

- Pourquoi ? T'as un rendez-vous ?

- Il va chez Gara ce soir, répondit Ni-Ya en se raclant la gorge.

- Ah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Tu veux que je t'amène ? T'y seras plus rapidement.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Euh… Je veux dire… Oui je veux bien…

Tero lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur que même son frère ne put s'empêcher de reprendre, avant de leur faire signe de le suivre.

- Attachez vos ceintures, ça va secouer.

- Eh, Tero, ça craint ce genre de réplique, lui lança Ni-Ya en le regardant attacher sa ceinture d'un air un peu affligé.

Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas être ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par la remarque et démarra alors que le bus n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

- Tu me guides hein, je sais pas à quoi il ressemble ton manoir, ni où il se trouve.

- Oui oui.

Après lui avoir rapidement expliqué par où passer, Sakito se laissa glisser dans ses pensées, le cœur à présent léger d'être assuré de pouvoir aller à son rendez-vous. Il se sentait tout euphorique à l'idée de retrouver le peintre, maintenant qu'il savait pas mal de chose que les autres ignoraient de lui, et qu'il lui avait montré qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il sourit rêveusement en regardant défiler le paysage par la vitre, heureux de pouvoir arriver plus tôt à destination.

- Au fait, tu rentres comment après ?

- Hein ? Oh euh… Je prends le bus.

- Oui mais si vous commencez un portrait aujourd'hui, tu risques de rester un peu plus tard non ?

- Ah oui… C'est probable.

- Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore des bus qui passent aussi tard le soir là-bas… De toute façon j'aime pas trop le concept. Apelle-moi dès que tu sors, d'accord ?

- Mais… Je ne vais pas te déranger ?

- Oh, au pire j'ai une petite vengeance à mettre à exécution, répondit Tero, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et Uruha va bien ? demanda Ni-Ya pour entrer dans la conversation.

- Très bien, il est même très demandé dans son boulot, à tel point qu'on lui impose même de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Sakito secoua la tête en devinant derrière ce sarcasme l'objet de ladite vengeance.

- Eh, on arrive bientôt Saki.

Celui-ci opina du chef, reconnaissant les alentours boisés et enchevêtrés.

- Quel jungle ! s'exclama Tero, absorbé dans l'observation du paysage.

- Oh tiens, regarde ! s'exclama Ni-Ya. C'est… _ça_ le manoir ?

Les deux frères se penchèrent en avant pour mieux voir et manifestèrent leur surprise.

- Tu vas entrer là-dedans ?!

- Je le fais tous les mardis.

- Mais c'est flippant !

- Je n'ai rien à craindre.

- Oui mais quand même… Fais attention hein, recommanda Tero en le voyant descendre de la voiture.

- T'en fais pas, promit Sakito en attrapant son sac et en leur adressant un signe d'adieu, pressé de poser le pied dans la chambre-atelier.

La voiture stationna encore quelques minutes, le temps que mit l'adolescent à remonter le chemin blanc menant à la porte d'entrée, puis s'éloigna au ralentit avant de disparaître derrière les frondaisons. Sakito se mit à siffloter en attendant qu'on lui ouvre, la main qui ne tenait pas son sac remettant soigneusement ses cheveux en place.

- Konnichiwa, Kanagure-san !

- Konnichiwa, Konnichiwa, allez entre donc, proposa rapidement la vieille femme, semblant visiblement fortement occupée.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? demanda Sakito en entrant, ôtant ses chaussures tout en la regardant essuyer les mains sur son tablier avec nervosité.

- Ah si tu savais ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien figure-toi qu'on m'a demandé d'aller m'occuper d'une pauvre vieille que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps, un ancêtre de la famille en quelque sorte, parce que les enfants ont décidé de passer leur lune de miel en Europe ! Alors qu'ils ont quarante ans passés… Ils renouvellent leurs vœux, c'est bien une mode d'occidentaux ça ! Enfin bref… Le fait est que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Je ne peux pas laisser Gara ici tout seul, et il est hors de question de l'emmener là-bas.

- Je pourrais peut-être… m'en occuper si vous voulez…

Il n'avait pas bien réalisé l'enjeu de sa proposition, mais ce n'est que pendant le temps où Kanagure se plongea dans ses réflexions qu'il comprit que s'occuper de Gara revenait à être près de lui à plein temps, et donc venir dormir au manoir.

- Hm… Pourquoi pas après tout, lâcha-t-elle après avoir mûrement réfléchi, remarquant au dernier moment l'agitation du jeune garçon. Et bien, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! Je te dirai tout la prochaine fois que tu viendras. Mais vas donc, ne le fais pas attendre.

Sakito la remercia plusieurs fois, balbutiant les yeux brillants en se prenant la première marche de l'escalier, et en se relevant hébété sous le regard amusé et maternel de la tante. Il se retint à la rampe et se hâta d'arriver à l'étage, frappant doucement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entendre sa voix l'inviter à entrer.

Gara leva les yeux des pinceaux qu'il était en train d'essuyer consciencieusement, et son sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent debout sur le palier de sa chambre.

- Bonjour, toi…

**OoOoO **

**Note de fin : **J'ai été ravie de voir que les lectrices avaient pris la peine de reviewer le premier chapitre. J'epsère qu'il en sera de même pour les autres, et surtout que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant ! Je commence à faire des chapitres un peu plus long, voir très long pour certains (7 pages), et finalement, il y aura plus d'un lemon x)

**A SUVRE...**


	3. Follow you

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 3 : **_Follow you _**(1) **

* * *

L'ambiance de la chambre semblait plus intime qu'à l'ordinaire, les murs semblaient moins froids, l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse, et surtout Gara semblait allait beaucoup mieux.

- Vous êtes guéri ? demanda timidement Sakito en se demandant s'il devait oser combler la distance entre eux.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, oui. Mais je suis persuadé que ta visite de l'autre fois y est pour beaucoup.

Sakito ne put s'empêcher de rosir du compliment, qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Mmh… Tu… Tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger si tu t'approches de moi, hein…

- Oh euh…

L'adolescent comprit le sous-entendu et fit quelques pas en avant, d'abord avec une attitude réservée, puis il se tint à ses côtés et tenta de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Gara pousser un petit soupir et les longs doigts blancs vinrent effleurer son visage.

- C'est étrange comme j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour nos rencontres, murmura-t-il avant de se racler la gorge et de se reprendre. Hum… Je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait peut-être commencer un portrait, bien que je sache que la nuit va bientôt tomber et que la luminosité ne sera plus la même… Mais après tout, je ferais bien avec ! Il faut apprendre à vivre avec les imprévus, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakito hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, le cœur encore emplit de la phrase qu'il avait soufflé précédemment.

- J'ai placé un fauteuil près de la fenêtre… Je trouvais que son rouge coordonnerait bien avec le sombre de ton uniforme… Tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

Le jeune garçon passa devant le peintre et prit place dans le fauteuil, un peu anxieux à l'idée de devoir prendre une pose pendant plusieurs heures.

- Installe-toi confortablement surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Appuie-toi au dossier et mets un bras sur l'accoudoir… Voilà. Penche un peu la tête… Hum… Déplace ta jambe vers la gauche… C'est parfait.

Gara le gratifia d'un petit sourire et se positionna devant son chevalet avant de tirer vers lui un petit meuble pivotant à tiroirs qui semblaient contenir chacun une gamme de couleur de peinture différente. Il prit un crayon noir qui semblait déjà avoir bien servi et commença à tracer les lignes de sa silhouette sur la toile. Sakito ne le lâchait pas des yeux, observant autant ses gestes que les mimiques concentrées de son beau visage. Il devinait ce qu'il était en train de représenter en suivant le mouvement de ses iris, et le vit sourire lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il se sentait bien, assis devant lui alors qu'il était en train de reproduire son portrait, bercé par la chaleur de la chambre et la sensation d'être en sécurité avec lui.

- Sakito ? Ne t'endors pas, ne ?

Il avait fermé les yeux quelques minutes, se laissant envahir par le bien-être. Gara sembla hésiter et son expression parut inquiète.

- Je me demande si finalement je n'aurai pas du te représenter les yeux fermés… Tu parais si paisible…

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire un seul portrait… La prochaine fois, je ferai semblant de dormir, si vous voulez…

- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée !

Et ainsi se trouvait relancée l'idée que les visites au manoir seraient sans fin… Gara se reporta avec enthousiasme sur sa toile, laissant à son modèle le soin de s'attendrir de sa réaction. Il reprit ses pinceaux, reprenant un air absorbé par les détails qui se dessinaient petit à petit sous ses à-coups de couleur. D'abord général, le regard du peintre se fit de plus en plus critique, comme pouvait le constater Sakito en notant la persévérance de son attention sur certaines zones du modèle. Visiblement, il semblait ne pas vouloir faire le visage en premier, et s'attachait à d'abord condenser les tonalités de sombres et de clairs de l'uniforme. Il se sentit un peu fiévreux lorsqu'il devina que Gara peignait l'entrebâillement léger de sa chemise, et se força à ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressentirait quand le portrait avancerait à un stade un peu plus complet et qu'il serait amener à fixer la zone de ses cuisses. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus l'adolescent n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ça, tant et si bien que le peintre finit par être incommodé de son agitation intérieure.

- Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non… Ce n'est rien, assura Sakito en un sourire crispé.

- Je le vois bien tu sais, reprit Gara d'une voix apaisante en posant son pinceau. Tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas te juger.

- C'est que… Où va s'arrêter le portrait ?...

- Habituellement, un portrait s'arrête à la moitié du buste, mais je trouve mon modèle bien trop beau pour m'arrêter là.

Il ne parlait pas uniquement de Sakito, mais du fauteuil, de la fenêtre derrière, de l'ensemble qui constituait sa source d'inspiration, et le jeune garçon le comprit mais ne put se détacher de l'idée.

- Et… Il va s'arrêter où exactement alors ?

- Hum… A mi-genoux je pense. Pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je m'arrête plus haut ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Euh… Je veux dire… Non non, il n'y a pas de raison…

Gara parut un moment sceptique puis haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, alors on reprend ?

Sakito acquiesça et soupira pour se calmer, respirant profondément pour cesser de sentir son pouls battre si fort. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur un sentiment de calme et de sérénité, et ne les rouvrit qu'après être bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'affoler de nouveau. Mais c'était sans compter sur son _moi_ intérieur. Il fit glisser son regard le long du pied du chevalet, s'attacher à ne pas regarder tout de suite le visage du peintre pour ne pas savoir où il en était. Il perçut dans son champ de vision que sa tête se penchait légèrement, et tout aussitôt, son regard fut attiré par les prunelles sombres… posées expressément à l'endroit qu'il redoutait. _Oh non non non… ! _Sakito déglutit, ses doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir, un léger tremblement parcourant ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux du peintre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir à être fixé de la sorte. Son souffle se fit un peu plus court à mesure que l'attention de Gara ne semblait pas faiblir, et il se demanda comment l'homme pouvait rester si impassible alors que lui-même avait du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à exprimer une certaine excitation. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux pour ne plus y penser, mais un soupir de Gara le ramena douloureusement à sa sensation torturée de plaisir coupable, et ses lèvres laissèrent passer un petit gémissement qu'il ne put retenir. Il réprima un frisson, osa chercher chez son homologue un signe pour se rassurer. Mais Gara avait cessé de peindre et le regardait à présent si intensément, comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer ses pensées, que Sakito en fut presque étourdi.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne peux plus…

Honteux, il se leva du fauteuil, ses membres endoloris par l'inactivité, et fonça vers la porte de la chambre dans un désir de fuir sa réaction. Mais son poignet resta accroché à la poigne ferme de l'homme, qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus, et l'obligea même à se retourner. Le jeune garçon sentait qu'il devenait cramoisi, et la tension, bien que naissante dans son pantalon, n'avait pas disparue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ?...

- Je… Je ne peux pas tenir…

- A jouer les modèles ? Ou à…

Le regard de Gara glissa sur lui jusqu'à se perdre au même endroit qu'à l'instant précédent. Sakito tira sur son bras, poussant un gémissement cette fois-ci non pas d'excitation mais de fatalisme.

- S'il vous plaît…

Le peintre secoua lentement et négativement la tête, et Sakito sentit ses jambes trembler de nouveau, puis céder sous lui. Il se retrouva à genoux à côté du fauteuil roulant, la tête baissée et le bras toujours levé. Sans le lâcher, Gara manœuvra d'une main la roue de son appareil pour se retrouver face à lui. Enfin, il relâcha sa poigne et le laissa libre de bouger. L'adolescent avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il était fixé, que Gara attendait autre chose de lui. Bien malgré lui, il redressa la tête et fut surpris d'être brusquement tiré en avant, deux mains lui ayant agrippé le torse pour le relever. Son visage était proche, même trop proche de celui du peintre. Ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens semblaient deviner tout de ses sentiments, et ne cillaient pas alors que les doigts fins caressaient la joue pâle, comme ils le faisaient à l'ordinaire. Sakito n'osait presque pas respirer, ne sachant plus trop quoi espérer de la situation. Il espéra ce qui suivit, mais fut surpris de la soudaineté de l'action. En un instant, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit que sa langue se glissait dans sa bouche, tout contre la sienne. Une langue chaude, sucrée presque, une partie de cet homme qu'il désirait qui se mêlait d'elle-même à lui. S'en fut trop pour l'adolescent, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il contenait si difficilement déjà. Accrochant ses bras à la nuque souple, ses doigts glissant d'eux-mêmes dans les cheveux sombres et fins, il n'eut pas vraiment conscience de se retrouver assis sur ses cuisses, la main chaude du peintre ancrée sur sa hanche, et le délicieux baiser sembla durer autant de temps qu'il lui restait de souffle. Il n'eut pas vraiment de fin, car aussitôt qu'ils sentirent que leur respiration se faisait laborieuse du fait de la longueur de l'échange, ils reprirent chacun leur souffle pour se lancer à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Leurs lèvres se scellaient sans plus vouloir se quitter, et ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre à s'en étouffer, désireux de se sentir chacun plus proche encore. Les yeux clos, Sakito se laissait porter par sa propre ardeur comme celle de son homologue, n'ayant pas bien conscience de lâcher de petits soupirs de plus en plus explicites. Il serra sa paume contre la peau de Gara et rouvrit enfin les paupières pour croiser son regard. Ses prunelles luisaient tout autant qu'il présumait les siennes, et ils ne cessèrent enfin leur baiser que pour juger de leur réaction mutuelle. Et aucun n'osa d'abord parler, trop bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Devançant Gara, l'adolescent se redressa pour mieux le regarder en face, avalant une salive qu'il doutait d'être la sienne, puis caressa la joue du peintre de l'index. Celui-ci le captura en même temps que sa main et la serra contre sa joue en souriant tendrement.

- Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me cacher ce que tu ressens…

Sakito eut un mouvement de sourcils hésitant, se demandant bien s'il avait deviné avec exactitude l'entièreté de ses sentiments ou simplement l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en sentant son regard sur lui.

- Ne sois pas gêné avec moi… Exprime-toi sans avoir peur… Parce qu'il se pourrait que je ressente la même chose…

Le jeune garçon acquiesça en silence, trop ému pour pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il sentit vibrer dans son pantalon son portable le prévenant de l'heure limite qu'il s'était fixé pour rester au manoir. Deux heures qu'il était en sa compagnie… Si peu ! Il l'extirpa pour l'arrêter et soupira, regardant à terre pour ne pas avoir à annoncer qu'il devait le quitter.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda doucement Gara, serrant un peu plus son bras autour de lui.

- Je le dois, oui…

- Ne pars pas sans m'embrasser une dernière fois…

Sakito releva vivement les yeux et se sentit presque irrésistiblement attiré vers lui, enflammé par sa demande.

- D'accord…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sentant les bras fins le retenir dans son dos, et ses reins brûler toujours d'un feu dur à calmer.

- Tu reviens mardi, ne ? demanda Gara en sachant très bien la réponse.

- Oui…

Le peintre lui sourit une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de desserrer son étreinte. Sakito quitta sa place, ramassa son sac et marcha vers la porte avec difficulté, jurant contre son pantalon qui lui semblait trop serré.

- Pense à moi…

Il se retourna et hocha la tête, pensant intérieurement qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre sa demande pour le faire. Le regard de Gara se fit triste lorsque Sakito lui tourna le dos, et le vide qu'il ressentit lorsque la porte se referma sur lui jeta un grand froid autour de lui. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur de ce corps vivant contre le sien… Il n'avait plus que sa seule carcasse, handicapée, froide, sans plus aucun amour de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en sa présence. Rien que du… vide.

**OoO**

Lorsque Sakito sortit dans enfin du manoir, quelques minutes plus tard, il eut aussitôt envie d'y rentrer à nouveau. Il fixa un moment le sol à ses pieds, incapable d'aller de l'avant. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette maison, cette chambre, ses bras, ses lèvres auxquelles il venait à peine de goûter… Certes, la séparation n'était que provisoire, mais si dure ! Il ferma les yeux et se consola avec l'idée que la prochaine fois qu'il y retournerait, il y passerait plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines, et que les choses, au rythme où elles semblaient aller entre eux deux, finiraient par devenir… merveilleuses. C'est sur une note plutôt positive donc qu'il s'éloigna sur le chemin, sentant encore son goût à lui dans sa bouche. Tero l'avait prévenu qu'il arrivait, il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre devant la grille du manoir. Il se retourna soudainement à mi-chemin, continuant sa progression à l'envers, pour fixer la fenêtre de l'étage. Le temps de s'imprégner encore de son image, de la chaleur de son regard, le voir une énième fois sourire, pour mieux penser à lui comme il le lui avait demandé.

Il lui adressa un petit signe, puis repartit le cœur léger et plein d'espoir.

**OoO**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Depuis un moment qu'ils avaient quitté les environs du manoir et que Sakito rêvassait en souriant d'un air béat, le regard perdu par la fenêtre, Tero avait allumé la radio pour se sentir un peu moins seul.

- Hein quoi ? Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

- S'il ne s'est rien passé de _spécial_comme tu dis, alors je suis un eunuque !

- Uruha pourra confirmer ?

- Sakito ! Allez quoi… Raconte-moi ! Je trouve ça amusant les péripéties des histoires d'amour d'adolescents ! On peut pas dire que de ce côté-là, Ni-Ya soit très bavard…

_On peut pas non plus dire que ses histoires d'amour soient très gaies, _pensa cyniquement Sakito.

- Il m'a embrassé.

- Oh oh ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! fit Tero en lâchant son volant pour se frotter significativement les mains.

- Tu crois ? demanda Sakito d'un air faussement inquiet, quoique rougissant.

- T'embrasses souvent quelqu'un qui te fait pas d'effet toi ? Il t'a embrassé dans quel contexte ?

- Euh… C'est gênant là… à dire…

- Sakiiii, gronda le roux en faisant les gros yeux.

- Il me peignait…

- Et subitement, il t'a embrassé ?

- Non ! Mais… Aah, ne simplifie pas les choses de cette façon ! Si c'était si simple, ça se saurait !

- Je t'écoute alors.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dire le mot.

- Il te gêne ?

- Non… C'est intime. C'est entre lui et moi.

- Ah… Je vois… fit Tero en se raclant la gorge, un peu gêné d'être coupé dans sa plaisanterie.

- Ne m'en veux pas hein… Je voudrais bien t'en dire plus mais… mais je ne sais pas… J'en attends plus à chaque fois, j'ai peur au fond que ce rêve m'échappe… Et j'ai l'impression que si j'en parle, s'il prend corps, il s'éloignera de moi… Et ça me fait peur tu comprends…

- Je comprends… Il sera touché de ton amour quand il pourra enfin le voir tel qu'il est… C'est impossible qu'il reste insensible à des sentiments si forts. Surtout s'il t'a déjà embrassé.

- Merci, acquiesça Sakito en le voyant à son tour hocher la tête. Ça me fait du bien de me dire que tu me comprends malgré tout… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux raconter à tout le monde… Et les choses ne vont plus vraiment entre Hitsugi et moi en ce moment…

- C'est ce que m'a dit Ni-Ya. C'est à cause de sa copine, non ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Peut-être qu'on est plus aussi proche depuis qu'elle est là...

- Le problème de l'amour… C'est compliqué quand ça arrive dans une histoire d'amitié.

- C'est pas peu d'le dire, murmura Sakito en détournant les yeux, ses pensées convergents une nouvelle fois vers Ni-Ya.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, soupira Tero, changeant de station radio pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça peut aussi avoir des bons côtés.

- J'en suis pas très convaincu…

- Regarde Uruha et moi. Il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, il m'a soutenu… Maintenant, on est ensemble. J'admets que la chose est un peu plus compliquée que ça mais… Dans l'fond…

- Tu marques un point. Mais j'aurai également des contre-exemples… Mais je te préviens tout de suite, pas la peine de me demander lesquels, ajouta-t-il d'un ton précipité et moqueur.

- Trop de secrets tue le secret, Saki, capitula Tero en haussant les épaules. Aah les jeunes…

**OoO**

Après avoir rapidement terminé une dissertation et mangé avec grand appétit tout en continuant ses devoirs, Sakito partit se doucher puis sentit qu'il s'endormait et gagna son lit. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraisse, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet appartement… C'était bien entendu totalement ridicule, mais à chaque fois, il sentait comme une présence derrière lui, et se retournait en espérant, à tort, qu'il y trouverait son peintre. _Allons, ne sois pas stupide, comment veux-tu qu'il se tienne debout dans ton dos ? _Sakito hocha les épaules et s'entendit dans ses couvertures. Il commença à doucement fermer les yeux, mais soudainement l'impression, très nette, lui reprit.

- Gara ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, fixant l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Bien évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Sans comprendre, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer et ravala ses larmes en se retournant contre son oreiller.

- Gara, je t'aime…

Il poussa un soupir et presque instinctivement, sa main glissa entre ses cuisses. Il ne cessait de se repasser les images de leur précédente entrevue, se concentrait sur la sensation de sa peau chaude sous ses doigts, de sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais plus il tentait de retrouver avec exactitude ses impressions, plus il lui semblait qu'elles lui échappaient. De dépit, il allait abandonner, mais alors qu'il se détendait, il eut l'impression qu'elles refluaient très nettement dans tout son corps, qu'il revivait la scène les yeux fermés, que l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie se ravivait au creux de ses reins. _Il m'a embrassé… J'aurai voulu qu'il me touche davantage… Un peu comme… ça… _En pensant cela, il commença ses caresses sur sa virilité, son cœur battant un peu plus vite et retrouvant la frénésie progressive qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait fait la même chose dans les toilettes du lycée. Il se mordit le dos de son autre main. Ce n'était pas tant son plaisir solitaire que son imagination qui lui faisait envie à ce point ; les papillons qui lui avaient envahi le ventre lorsqu'il avait senti son regard sur lui avaient eu de quoi le perturber un maximum. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'être resté si… stoïque, bien qu'il se soit un tant soit peu laissé à l'embrasser plus profondément. Aux vues de ses désirs lorsqu'il pensait à Gara, il aurait cru perdre davantage le contrôle de lui-même. C'était sûrement le fait de la 'première fois', du premier baiser avec lui… Il était peu certain qu'il soit aussi sage la prochaine fois.

Il changea de position, agrippa son traversin jusqu'à le coller verticalement contre lui, le serrant d'un bras comme s'il s'agissait du corps à moitié handicapé de son aimé. Il caressa de l'index la surface lisse du drap blanc, repensant à la texture douce de sa peau, et soupira profondément en se sentant trembler de plaisir sur sa main crispée sous lui.

- Si seulement c'était toi…

Un gémissement, un nom soufflé presque douloureusement, et un corps qui se cambra involontairement, brutalement tiré vers un orgasme solitaire. Son pouls battit encore fort pendant un temps avant de se stabiliser, et il eut du mal à se sortir du lit pour aller effacer les traces visibles de son acte. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir, il le fixa longuement en réprimant un frisson. Il lui avait presque semblé sentir un souffle lui courir sur la peau.

**OoOoO**

**(1)** Titre d'une chanson de Raphael

**Note de fin :** Désolée du retard ToT Ma connexion est nullache, je n'ai pas pu poster avant...

**A SUIVRE... **


	4. When silence fades

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 4 : **_When silence fades _

* * *

Ni-Ya sortit du centre commercial pour se diriger vers une des multiples terrasses de restaurant qui entouraient la grande place où Tero lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il se demandait comment son frère pouvait encore bien vouloir qu'il se retrouve en présence d'Uruha après tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient été face à face, mais il se doutait bien que cela cachait quelque chose d'autre. Et il fut conforté dans son idée lorsqu'il aperçut Sakito assis sur le rebord d'un des bassins de la place. Le blond ralentit, plus pour contempler muettement sa beauté attirante que pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit soupirer et ramener une mèche de ses cheveux clairs derrière son oreille. _Je ne pourrai jamais oublier l'amour que je porte à un garçon aussi beau. _

- Salut toi, fit Ni-Ya en s'asseyant plus proche de lui qu'il n'aurait du.

- Salut ! lui répondit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire de bienvenue.

- Oh, tu m'as l'air en forme !

_Pas besoin de demander pourquoi ; tu l'as vu hier, c'est forcément grâce à lui… Pas à moi. Si je n'étais pas là, dis est-ce que ça t'ennuierait ? Est-ce que ça te ferait du mal si je disparaissais du jour au lendemain ? _Perdu dans ses pensées, Ni-Ya secoua négativement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, absorbé dans sa réflexion._Je ne peux pas penser ça… Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi lorsque j'étais dans le besoin, lorsque je me prostituais pour ma mère… _Il se racla la gorge et redressa la tête alors que Sakito l'appelait, un peu surpris de son comportement.

- Mmh mmh, c'est rien. Euh… C'est Tero qui t'a dit de venir ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit tous les quatre cette après-midi…

- Je crois qu'il a parlé d'aller faire un tour au parc d'attractions de la ville d'à côté.

- C'est vrai ? Chouette ! Y a une grande roue ! s'exclama tout à coup Sakito en faisant un bond, attrapant Ni-Ya par les épaules, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Euh… Oui… ça n'a pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel en soit… répondit-il en clignant des yeux.

_On dirait un gamin… Il est mignon… _

- Tu n'es jamais monté dans une grande roue ?

- Non, mes parents étaient trop occupés pour avoir le temps de m'y accompagner, et le parc n'est ouvert que depuis un an tout au plus… C'est étrange d'ailleurs qu'on n'ait jamais pensé à y aller…

- Oui…

Le blond dissimula mal un sourire attendri alors que son ami reprenait une attitude normale, un peu honteux d'avoir laissé éclater sa joie pour si peu.

- C'est pas grave, on va rattraper ça.

Ni-Ya s'approcha pour remettre à sa place une mèche de cheveux châtains qui lui était tombé devant les yeux, exécutant le geste avec tendresse, malgré qu'il se soit interdit de se laisser à nouveau déborder par ses sentiments. Lorsque les yeux sombres de Sakito se posèrent sur lui, il n'eut d'autre envie que de se pencher pour l'embrasser encore une fois, rien qu'une petite fois… _Non, ne fais pas ça, tu ne dois pas… C'est ça, retire ta main, ne caresse pas sa joue… Non j'ai dit ! Mais elle est si douce… C'est si chaud… Si vivant sous mes doigts… _

- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Ni-Ya retira précipitamment sa main et se força à contrôler les battements de son cœur alors que le couple s'approchait d'eux. Il lorgna sur les mains jointes des deux hommes, ressentant un petit malaise à désirer faire la même chose sur le moment.

- C'est vrai qu'on ira au parc après ? demanda vivement Sakito, un air émerveillé collé sur son visage.

- J'y ai pensé oui… Ça te dirait ?

- Et comment !

- Bien bien, alors suivez-nous, on a réservé une table au restaurant là-bas.

Enthousiasmé à l'idée de Tero, Sakito suivit ses ainés d'un air distrait, tandis que Ni-Ya derrière lui ne parvenait pas à le lâcher des yeux. Il lui semblait que la personnalité de Sakito était celle d'entre eux trois qui reflétait avec le plus de flagrance la transition d'un être humain entre son enfance et l'âge adulte. Ses doutes, ses premiers pas réels dans l'amour et la sexualité, le soutien de ses amis dont il avait besoin… Parfois, il semblait trop sérieux pour son âge, trop torturé par des obsessions qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment des problèmes à catégoriser_d'adolescents_ et d'autres réservés à ceux qui se disent plus expérimentés ? Etaient-ils vraiment plus sages pour autant ? A en juger par le comportement de parents comme ceux de Ni-Ya ou d'Hitsugi, on pouvait se permettre d'en douter…

- J'ai une envie de gingembre, dit soudainement Tero, le regard dans le vague, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

- Mmh… Serait-ce bien sage ? dit remarquer Uruha en lui lançant un regard coquin.

- Et bien…

- C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque… Et nous accompagnons de jeunes âmes qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas entraîner sur le chemin que nous avons emprunté…

- Oh j'ai vu pire, lança Ni-Ya d'un air ni tout à fait morose, ni tout à fait narquois.

Sa remarque jeta un froid sur le petit groupe, et Uruha se sentit honteux d'avoir voulu rire de la situation, alors que Tero lançait un regard meurtrier à son frère par-dessus son épaule.

- Ben quoi ?...

**OoO**

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de la table à choisir leur menu, Sakito, lui, ne cessait de regarder fixement la chaise vide à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a cinq places ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est sûrement une erreur du serveur, répondit Tero en esquissant un geste évasif, le regard rivé sur les caractères gras de la feuille plastifiée.

Pas très convaincu, Sakito l'imita tout de même, alors que Ni-Ya s'apercevait de la réaction étrange de son frère. Il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue. _Il ment. Cette place devrait être occupée. Mais par qui ?..._

- Vous avez décidé ? demanda l'aimable jeune femme qui était visiblement là pour prendre leur commande.

Ni-Ya ne perdit rien du regard de Tero, qui se voulait discret, et le vit scruter l'entrée du restaurant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

- Hum… Oui, alors…

Il les laissa commander, son attention portée sur la raison de l'inquiétude visible du roux. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien. Jusqu'à un certain moment.

- Désolé, je suis en retard…

Sakito cessa de regarder à travers son verre les miroitements de la lumière et releva très lentement les yeux sur le jeune garçon à ses côtés. Ses traits se tendirent. Sous la table, il sentit Ni-Ya glisser sa main dans la sienne et la serrer doucement.

- Bonjour, Hitsugi, lâcha-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Celui-ci esquissa à la fois un sourire et un petit signe de tête, puis ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur Ni-Ya, durant lesquelles ce dernier eut l'impression de lire comme une sorte d'animosité marquée envers lui. Mais le phénomène ne dura qu'un bref instant. Hitsugi baissa rapidement la tête.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis… Hitsugi, on a déjà choisit, c'est à ton tour.

L'adolescent fit un hochement de la tête et fit mine de se concentrer sur son choix. Il savait pertinemment que Sakito ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les paroles d'Hitsugi à son encontre résonnaient encore quelque part au fond de son cœur, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de manger à côté de lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Tero l'a invité ?_La raison était bien simple : les réconcilier, un peu comme ils avaient tous les trois fait pour Uruha et lui, seulement les choses étaient plus compliquées, visiblement.

- On va au parc d'attraction après manger, lâcha Tero en levant le nez de sa bière. Tu viens avec nous ?

Hitsugi eut un petit geste incertain, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sakito avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien, tu auras alors l'occasion d'assister au premier tour de grande roue de Saki !

Celui-ci s'empourpra en jetant un regard de reproche au roux qui sourit innocemment. Hitsugi se racla la gorge et émit un petit rire.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ?

Sakito mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui et serra ses doigts contre ceux de Ni-Ya toujours ancrés dans sa main.

- Oui… Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, mais c'est sympa. Il faut l'avoir fait au moins une fois dans sa vie quoi…

- Et puis c'est romantique ! s'exclama Uruha qui s'était tut jusque là.

- Merci pour cette intervention fort enrichissante, se moqua Tero tout bas, gloussant quelques secondes plus tard quand son amant lui chatouilla le côté.

- Romantique ? grimaça Ni-Ya en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

La serveuse apporta le reste des boissons et l'histoire de la grande roue fut mise un moment de côté. Tero relança la conversation, et il était plutôt visible qu'il était là justement pour ce fait. Il s'attarda à parler du travail d'Uruha, cherchant des sujets qui ne concernaient pas réellement les trois adolescents pour ne pas risquer provoquer un conflit sur un point sensible. Hitsugi fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Uruha était en vérité plutôt reconnu comme un bon journaliste, et que pourtant il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui avant.

- En même temps, tu ne lis pas les journaux, railla Sakito en sortant de sa léthargie.

Hitsugi hésita entre se vexer ou prendre la remarque en tant que marque d'humour, et décida de passer outre l'air renfermé de son ami pour tenter d'apaiser les choses.

- En même temps, je ne lis rien du tout, plutôt. A par les mangas.

- Quelle lecture forte enrichissante et pleine de répliques spirituelles…

Le plus jeune se laissa dérider par cette complicité naissante avec l'autre adolescent, mais ne se départit pas vraiment de son attitude distante. Ni-Ya, quant à lui, les observait tous les deux sans faire mine de prendre part à la conversation. Quelque chose le gênait. Peut-être l'impression négative qu'il avait eue lorsque Hitsugi l'avait regardé en arrivant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sakito, et préférait les voir réconciliés plutôt que fâchés.

- Tu devrais t'y intéresser plus à ceux que je préfère, ils m'ont fait apprendre pas mal de choses.

- Et ont fait naître en toi le fantasme de la fille au troisième sein…

- Mais… Shhht ! Le dit pas si fort ! s'exclama vivement Hitsugi, jetant un coup d'œil à Tero qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Te moques pas toi !

- Personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'apprécierai que mon compagnon ait deux…

- Ça va, je crois qu'on a compris, réagit Uruha en bâillonnant le roux de la main. Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails…

- Pour qu'Uruha dise la même chose de toi, Tero, faudrait déjà que t'en ai une…

Hitsugi reçu un coup de pied gentillet dans le tibia et poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se mettre à rire, ravi de sa plaisanterie.

- Je me demande combien d'adolescents nous avons réellement à table, soupira Uruha en secouant la tête, reportant son attention sur Ni-Ya qui ne disait toujours rien.

Celui-ci semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensés, prêtant attention d'une oreille distraite aux chamailleries d'Hitsugi et de Tero. En vérité, il ne faisait vraiment attention qu'au rire de Sakito qui finit par se faire entendre, faisant monter en Ni-Ya une certaine sorte d'apaisement. Du pouce, il caressait la peau chaude de sa main, mais l'autre ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il avait retrouvé Hitsugi, c'était bien suffisant pour le détourner du troisième protagoniste qu'il représentait. Lorsque Sakito lâcha sa main pour montrer quelque chose à Hitsugi, Ni-Ya sentit comme une partie de lui le lâcher brusquement, et il fut un peu perdu en retournant à la réalité. N'était-il pas un peu trop seul ?...

**OoO**

- Là ! Là ! Tu la vois ?!

- Oui Saki, je vois la grande roue, pas la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles, j'ai juste à lever la tête.

Sa réflexion laconique déclencha de petits rires moqueurs et amusés qui ne démontèrent pas pour autant l'enthousiasme de Sakito. Visiblement, il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête : celle de monter au sommet de cette fichue grande roue dont il leur rabattait les oreilles depuis la fin du repas. Ni-Ya les suivait un peu à distance, shootant dans les petits cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, et ne relevait la tête que pour déshabiller Sakito du regard et se reprocher son comportement. _A quoi est-ce que ça te sert de fantasmer sur quelqu'un que tu n'auras jamais, mmh ? _Le blond esquissa un petit sourire ironique en haussant les épaules._Je suis maso._

- Dépêche ! Dépêche ! scandait Sakito en tirant Hitsugi par le bras, comme si rien des paroles qu'ils n'avaient échangé n'avaient été.

- Saki, la roue elle va pas s'envoler…

- Mais le tour va bientôt commencé !

Alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience et qu'Hitsugi soupirant profondément devant tant d'insouciance, Ni-Ya envia les doigts qu'enlaça Tero à ceux de son amant avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui. Aurait-il quelqu'un lui aussi ? Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait autant que Sakito, quelqu'un qui en retour n'aurait que lui à l'esprit ?

- Oh, Ni-Ya ! Tu rêves ? Magnes tes fesses !

Rappelé à l'ordre, celui-ci parcourut rapidement ses alentours directs et s'aperçut que ses deux autres amis avaient déjà bien avancé et qu'à rêvasser, il s'était laissé distancer. Il se hâta de les rejoindre et ils attendirent que Tero prenne les tickets avant qu'on leur permettre de monter dans une nacelle.

- Uruha et moi on en prend une autre, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé voir ce que donnait un porno gay en vrai…

- Mon pied au cul dès que je descends ! lui cria Tero alors qu'Uruha le traînait de force dans la cabine.

Tandis que Sakito montait après Hitsugi, Ni-Ya hésita. Devait-il monter avec eux où préféraient-ils qu'il reste en retrait ? S'excluant de lui-même, il fit demi-tour, le cœur meurtrit par sa propre initiative, mais fut retenu brusquement par le bras.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte, lui demanda Sakito, à moitié penché par l'ouverture, ses jolis sourcils froncés et légèrement inquiets.

Le blond ne sut que lui répondre par un sourire apaisé et monta à son tour avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux. Le regard d'Hitsugi le déstabilisa à nouveau. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le reproche était présent. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment… Une nouvelle fois, l'attention ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais cela suffit à Ni-Ya pour être convaincu qu'Hitsugi avait une dent contre lui. Devait-il le lui demander maintenant ? Il ne souhaitait pourtant pas provoquer une nouvelle engueulade qui dégénérerait à coup sûr. Non, il attendrait le moment propice.

Lentement, la grande roue s'ébranla. Sakito laissa échapper un cri enjoué, alors qu'Hitsugi se moquait une nouvelle fois de son innocence effarouchée, et l'engin tourna lentement sur lui-même. A mesure que leur nacelle s'élevait, le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus, les silhouettes des japonais amassés dans le parc d'attractions ne devinrent bientôt plus que des petits points noirs ou colorés disséminés ça et là, grouillants comme dans une fourmilière. Sakito colla son front à la vitre, le regard perdu dans le lointain, et lorsque la roue s'immobilisa, il poussa un petit soupir en fermant les yeux.

- Kyaaah ! Mais c'est que ça bouge ! s'exclama Ni-Ya, sans trop remarquer qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, ricana Hitsugi en plissant les yeux.

- Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Je suis juste… Un peu secoué !

- Menteuuuuur !

Sakito n'entendait presque plus les éclats de voix de ses camarades, sa pensée était ailleurs, bien au-delà de la cabine de cette attraction, perdue quelque part entre les quatre murs d'un habitat aux allures de manoir… _Je n'avais pas remarqué, en regardant du bas, mais… Le vent souffle plus en hauteur… C'est beau. Si seulement Gara pouvait être là… _**(1)**_ Avec moi…_ Le soleil apaisait la fraîcheur de sa peau en la réchauffant de ses rayons, et il pencha légèrement la tête pour sentir davantage sa caresse. _C'est aussi léger que son souffle… _Il se mit à sourire tendrement, revoyant dans sa tête le moment où ses lèvres s'étaient pressées contre les siennes, où il s'était mêlé à lui d'une certaine façon…

- Saki ? Tu… pleures ?

- Hein ?

Tourner aussi brutalement la tête lui fit mal au cou, et il cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Bah oui… Y a une larme sur ta joue…

- Ah bon ?

Il la toucha vivement, et s'aperçut qu'en effet, elle était mouillée.

- Ah je… oui…

- A quoi tu pouvais bien penser ?

Sakito se tut, croisa le regard de Ni-Ya, et il n'en fallut pas moins à celui-ci pour comprendre. _Encore lui… _

- Dites donc, on dirait que derrière nous, les deux tourtereaux profitent ! s'exclama Hitsugi, déjà retourné sur la banquette.

- Fous leur la paix un peu, maugréa le cadet en l'attrapant par le col. T'as pas bientôt fini de les espionner ? On va finir par croire que t'as des penchants inavoués…

- HAHA ! Très drôle, Saki…

- Il a raison, on dirait que ça te fascine…

- T'y mets pas toi aussi !

- Bon bon d'accord, on dit plus rien…

**OoO**

- Alors cette grande roue ? Plutôt mouillée pas vrai ? fit Hitsugi en s'avançant vers le couple, les mains dans les poches alors que les deux autres adolescents descendaient de la nacelle derrière lui.

- Mouillée ? répéta Uruha en clignant des yeux, se tournant d'un air perplexe vers Tero.

- Laisse, tel que je le connais, ça doit encore avoir une connotation obscène…

- J'fais juste allusion au lave-linge figuré par vos deux langues pendant toute la durée du tour…

- Putin, je vais te…

- Du calme, soupira Uruha pour la énième fois, retenant son amant par le haut de son pantalon. Ça me fâcherait d'avoir à attendre encore quelques années que tu sortes de prison pour profiter des moments avec toi…

Le roux se renfrogna, croisant les bras pour signifier clairement sa divergence d'opinion, mais resta tout de même sage, conformément aux dires de son compagnon.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le provoquer, hein, remarqua Sakito en les entraînant vers le reste des attractions.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois, il se fait avoir, ajouta Ni-Ya en souriant, un peu ragaillardi par leur nouvelle complicité.

- Que veux-tu, certains adultes garderont toujours une âme d'enfant.

- Et d'autres enfants ne chercheront même pas à devenir adultes, dit remarquer Sakito en s'éloignant vers un stand de tir, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Hitsugi lui jeta un regard outré mais le suivit tout de même, proférant de gentilles insanités qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rire l'autre adolescent. Le blond secoua la tête et se retourna pour voir si le couple les suivait également, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés à un manège assez effrayant et lui firent de grands signes pour lui indiquer qu'ils faisaient la queue. Il déclina d'un mouvement de tête l'invitation à les rejoindre, peu enclin à se retrouver la tête en bas et l'estomac à l'envers. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de faire de nouveau volte-face, mais quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il s'approchait d'Hitsugi qui braquait sa carabine sur les ballons colorés. Parmi les adolescents grouillant autour de lui et les visiteurs insouciants avides de nouvelles sensations, il cru reconnaître la silhouette d'une jeune fille, vêtue de son uniforme. L'uniforme du même lycée dans lequel il se trouvait être chaque matin de la semaine. Il plissa les yeux, la priant mentalement de faire volte-face. _Mais… Non, ça ne peut pas être elle, elle est accompagnée de ce garçon… A voir comment elle se tient serrée près de lui, ça ne peut être que son petit ami… Donc je fais erreur sur la personne… _Alors qu'il haussait les épaules et allait changer de centre d'attention, le visage de l'adolescente parvint enfin à se distinguer dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son angoisse fut accentuée par le baiser qu'elle échangeant avec son présumé petit ami. La chose aurait paru banale s'il n'avait pas identifié la jeune fille comme étant Nori. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait pétrifié sur place. Elle trompait Hitsugi, et pire encore, elle lui mentait chaque jour en assurant qu'il était le seul dans sa vie, et dans son cœur. _Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Devait-il rester immobile devant la preuve d'un mensonge qui fendrait le cœur d'Hitsugi ? Devait-il aller l'avertir de ce que la fille dont il était amoureux était en réalité ? Il recula, sans lâcher du regard le couple langoureusement enlacé, puis buta contre un passant et se retourna pour s'accrocher brusquement à l'épaule d'Hitsugi. Celui-ci appuya sur la gâchette en même temps, et rata son tir.

- Putin ! Ni-Ya !

Il posa violemment la carabine, très mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans sa concentration et le chopa au col.

- Regarde c'que t'as fait !

- Dé-désolé !…

- Y a de quoi ! T'as intérêt à me payer le prochain tir !

- Calme toi Hitsugi, quémanda Sakito en les séparant fermement. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ni-Ya ?

- Je… Je… J'ai vu Nori !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?! Nori est à son cours de piano à l'heure qu'il est ! N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

- Non ! Je te jure qu'elle était là ! Avec… Avec…

- Avec qui, bordel ! Exprime-toi à la fin !

Le blond déglutit, remit son col en place et préféra river ses yeux sur le sol sablonneux.

- Eto… Avec un autre garçon…

- Un autre garçon ? répéta Sakito en souleva un sourcil.

- Oui… Et ils étaient… très proches… Même qu'ils… Ils s'embrassaient…

Le silence tomba comme une masse opaque sur le petit groupe, succédant aux paroles difficilement articulées de l'adolescent. Il leva péniblement la tête, jetant des regards à ses deux amis pour voir leur réaction, inquiet de la manière dont ils allaient prendre la nouvelle, particulièrement Hitsugi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci n'agirait pas comme il l'avait pensé, et comme il aurait été normal de réagir. Il fut violemment empoigné et, ne s'y attendant pas, ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas comme elles l'auraient du, et il se retrouva à terre en tombant lourdement sur le côté.

- T'es vraiment un putin d'enfoiré ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu ne l'aimais pas, hein ?! Et tu crois que je vais gober ton histoire de salopard ?!

Il se reçut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, et en une fraction de seconde, une montée de terreur lui sauta à la gorge. Des coups, des cris, des injures… Etait-il revenu en arrière ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que tous ceux qu'il aimait se retournent contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ?_Je suis né, tout simplement, c'est la seule explication… _Son corps commença à trembler, et il se replia sur lui-même pour se protéger des prochains coups, posant ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas que ses lèvres éclatent ou que son nez se mette à pisser le sang. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il n'entendit rien de ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui, ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait reçu qu'un coup et qu'il n'en recevrait pas d'autres, que Tero avait une nouvelle fois volé à son secours en maîtrisant rapidement la colère d'Hitsugi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, imbécile !

- Lâche-moi, Tero !

- Pour que tu continues à le battre ? Certainement pas ! Frapper ton ami de la sorte… T'es vraiment un chien !

Sakito sentait que la situation commençait à échapper à tout le monde, que la violence allait monter d'un cran, que les deux autres allaient en venir aux mains, à se cracher à la figure comme ils le faisaient. Impuissant, Sakito regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque secours potentiel, mais l'attroupement de badauds se contentait de regarder curieusement la scène, comme s'ils trouvaient une fascination particulière au malheur des autres. Il se sentit très seul tout à coup, au bord de la panique, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il voyait une amitié partir en fumée devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Non ! Il lui restait Uruha ! Celui-ci venait d'arriver, une barbe à papa dans la main, et resta planté là, abasourdi par la scène.

- Uruha, fais quelque chose ! Ils vont s'entre-tuer, c'est du délire !

Le journaliste mit un temps avant de réagir, mais ne réfléchit pas deux fois à la manière de faire. Fourrant la sucrerie dans les mains de l'adolescent, il se précipita vers Tero pour le tirer vivement en arrière, passant outre les coups qu'il menaçait de se prendre, et l'entraîna à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'Hitsugi. De son côté, Sakito, empêtré dans le nuage collant de barbe à papa, fit rempart de son corps pour l'empêcher de sévir à nouveau.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, bon sang !

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne rien voir, Saki ? T'es foutrement borné ou juste foutrement con ?!

- Eh, je t'ai pas permis de m'insulter, reste à ta place s'il te plaît, répondit-il sur un ton cassant et ferme, douchant les ardeurs de son ami, qui se calma un peu au vue de l'autorité.

- Il essaie de t'éloigner de moi, et il avait réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu… t'es complètement parano, Hitsugi !

- Laisse-moi finir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il a prétendu la voir, hein ? Pour que je me fâche avec elle et qu'on finisse par rompre ! Il ne l'aime pas, il lui parle mal, il ne manquerait pas une occasion de la rendre non crédible à mes yeux comme à ceux des autres ! Détruire la réputation de quelqu'un comme elle, ne serait-ce pas plaisant ?

- Ni-Ya ne peut pas vouloir quelque chose comme ça ! Il ne peut pas lui vouloir tant de mal ! Et il ne voudrait jamais te blesser !

- Tu crois ça ? Avec qui étais-tu le plus souvent ces derniers temps ? Avec qui partages-tu le plus de choses ? Qui est ton meilleur ami, Sakito ? s'exclama Hitsugi en jetant un regard en colère à leur ami toujours à terre. Il aurait toutes les raisons de se venger de moi ! C'était la goutte de trop, Ni-Ya, je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois !

D'un mouvement brusque, Hitsugi fit demi-tour, passa à côté de Tero sans le regarder, et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, les mains dans les poches.

- Où… Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre en train. A lundi, Saki.

**OoOoO**

**(1**) Réplique de Ritsuka, dans le tome 2 de Loveless… Situation bien commode à combiner, de plus cela me fait signifier à_mon_ Ritsuka que son Soubi ne l'oublie pas.

**Note de fin :** Postage tard, encore une fois, mais j'avais sérieusement besoin de dormir. Je me suis levée une heure plus tard que d'habitude, c'est pour dire ! xD Tout c'la, c'est la faute à Satoshi et sa bande de... bref x'D

**A SUIVRE... **


	5. Blind Romance

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 5 : **_Blind Romance _

* * *

- Ni-Ya…

- Hm… ?

- Depuis quand tu fumes ?

- Depuis maintenant.

Accroupit au pied du mur, le blond tira une longue bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette et laissa sa tête partir doucement en arrière pour venir se coller contre le mur. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il portait encore la trace de ses pleurs sur ses joues poussiéreuses, et ses habits salis étaient froissés et désordonnés. Assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Sakito le regardait fixement sans savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter. Tout était allé de travers aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il avait aidé Ni-Ya à se remettre sur pied, dans le parc d'attractions, il avait lu plus de peine dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pu en supporter. Il ne savait pas lequel de ses deux amis avait tort, mais il savait que les deux avaient raison au fond. Ni-Ya paraissait très sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, et Sakito doutait qu'il veuille mentir à ce propos. Mais d'un autre côté, le résonnement d'Hitsugi tenait la route. A moitié cependant, car il ne pensait pas que Ni-Ya veuille le séparer de lui.

Seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel, Tero les avait déposés avant de raccompagner Uruha, une heure auparavant. Le jeune homme n'avait cessé de pester vertement contre l'attitude d'Hitsugi, mais Uruha avait glissé à Sakito qu'il savait qu'au fond, c'était envers lui-même qu'il était furieux, car c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de les réunir tous les trois. Les choses n'auraient pas du se passer de la sorte, mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Depuis, Ni-Ya se taisait, et son regard en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Sakito n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime.

- Tu sais… Je ne pense pas que tu aies menti…

- Ah ? fit la voix rendue rauque par les pleurs. T'es bien le seul à me croire. A moins que tu dises ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non… Mais… Je suis entre vous deux, je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe réellement…

- C'est simple, Hitsugi est possessif et aveugle. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. C'était elle, et pas une autre.

Il se leva lourdement, marcha jusqu'au bar, et attrapa la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui passa sous la main.

- Eh… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? demanda vivement Sakito en se levant.

- Ce qu'on en fait généralement quand votre monde s'écroule…

Il dévissa le bouchon et avala une longue rasade de whisky, grimaçant en combattant son envie de recracher.

- Arrête ça ! Tu sais ce que l'alcool a fait à ta famille ! s'exclama le châtain en tentant de la lui retirer des mains.

- Et ? En quoi ça m'empêcherait de boire ?

- Tu veux finir comme ta mère ?

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa n'en était pas un, c'était plutôt un rictus douloureux et effrayant, que Sakito eut du mal à regarder en face.

- Pourquoi pas…

- Fais pas l'andouille ! Tu veux perdre la tête et te mettre à détruire ceux que tu aimes ?

- Ceux que j'aime…

Ni-Ya laissa pendre la bouteille au bout de son bras ballant, et son regard se fit lointain et apathique.

- Ceux que j'aime m'ont déjà détruit…

- C'est… C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?...

- Regarde autour de moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour me sortir du trou, hein ? J'ai été battu par ma mère, je me suis prostitué, j'ai le cœur brisé parce que notre amour est impossible, et maintenant un de mes meilleurs amis me déteste ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'envisager un futur hein ?! Tu crois pas plutôt que j'ai envie de me laisser couler pour enfin avoir la paix ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre de me retrouver pendu ou le crâne éclaté sur le béton ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre…

Ni-Ya s'affaissa, ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots et il ne chercha même pas à cacher sa honte d'être si faible. Il craquait. Tout se retournait contre lui alors qu'il n'avait déjà pas grand-chose. Sakito sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Sa détresse lui faisait mal, un mal de chien, et il en était aussi responsable.

- Ne… Ne dis pas ça… J'ai besoin de toi, Ni-Ya… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Ni Hitsugi, ni Gara, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne peut te remplacer, parce que tu es unique, parce que tu es mon ami, parce que je t'aime… S'il te plaît, accroche-toi… Ne me lâche pas… _Ne lâche pas ma main_…**(1)**

Disant cela, il s'agenouilla devant le blond et le prit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire, et le berça doucement pour le calmer.

- J'ai… J'ai tellement besoin de toi, au-aussi… Tu es le seul qu'il me reste vraiment… Et… Tero aussi mais… mais c'est différent… Lui, il a Uruha… Lui, il a quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment, parvint-il a articuler en sanglotant.

- Je sais, Ni-Ya, je sais…

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sakito pencha son visage vers celui de son ami, et prit tendrement ses lèvres. Surpris, Ni-Ya cessa presque instantanément de pleurer. Lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir, il savait qu'il n'y avait dans ce baiser qu'une explicitation de l'amitié forte qu'il lui portait. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir de preuve plus profonde. Il eut envie de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, mais il n'eut pas à le faire. C'est celle de Sakito qui vint à sa rencontre. Et il ferma les yeux de bonheur, émotion contrastant pour le moins étrangement avec son attitude précédente. C'était bien la meilleure façon de le consoler, et de toutes les façons, Sakito était le seul à pouvoir agir sur ses sentiments.

- Serre-moi… Serre-moi fort… Contre toi…

Leurs bouches s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et Ni-Ya posa sa tête contre le torse fin de son ami, enfin quelque peu remis par cette action des plus soudaines. Tous les deux à terre, ils restèrent enlacés sans plus parler, simplement à laisser le temps passer en restant l'un contre l'autre. Juste ce qu'il voulait. Avoir un vrai moment avec lui. Sentir que malgré tout, il continuerait de le suivre.

**OoO**

Hitsugi avait l'air sinistre lorsque Nori aperçut son visage, alors qu'elle se rapprochait du banc sur lequel il s'était posé. Les jambes écartées, le regard perdu quelques part sur le sol entre ses pieds, il ôta ses écouteurs de ses oreilles en la voyant arriver.

- Konnichiwaaaa ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, rassurée de voir qu'elle lui avait tiré une petite réaction.

- Konnichiwa, répondit-il en soupirant presque.

- Eh… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est rien…

- Rien ? Très bien, je remodèle ma question : C'est qui ?

Il étouffa un petit ricanement amusé puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille qui s'était assise à ses côtés.

- Ni-Ya…

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a prétendu t'avoir vu au parc d'attractions cette après-midi… Je me suis emporté contre lui parce que je savais très bien qu'il mentait.

Nori cacha bien sa surprise et sa colère, des années d'expériences passées à mentir n'étant pas pour l'handicaper dans ce domaine. Mais elle vit là une faille qui n'attendait qu'elle, et s'y engouffra vicieusement pour enfoncer le clou de la haine entre les deux garçons. Elle prit l'attitude de l'innocente injustement accusée et secoua la tête en le regardant d'un air affligé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut autant… Je ne lui ai rien fait, Hitsugi, rien ! Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Pourquoi veut-il nous séparer ? C'est injuste ! C'est de la méchanceté gratuite !

Elle garda les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour les faire pleurer d'eux-mêmes, reniflant doucement pour attendrir son petit ami, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

- Eh ! Nori ! Ne pleure pas pour ce type ! Je te garantis qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, je te protégerai, d'accord ?

Elle hocha tristement la tête et accepta de venir dans les bras qui la demandaient, posant sa tête contre la sienne tout en se serrant contre lui. Elle continua de renifler, alors qu'Hitsugi ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle souriait. Et son sourire était effrayant de machiavélisme et de méchanceté.

C'est ce qu'elle vit lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de son amie, ce qu'elle vit et ce qu'elle entendit clairement et distinctement, bien que les oreilles lui bourdonnèrent quelques instants après. Abasourdie par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, Megumi se tenait près d'un arbre non loin du banc, et n'avait d'abord pas vraiment fait attention au couple. Mais lorsqu'elle avait compris de qui il s'agissait et qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Ni-Ya, elle avait tout de suite été attirée sans trop savoir pourquoi. _Mon dieu… Elle essaie de détruire la crédibilité de Ni-Ya… Elle essaie de les séparer ! Mais dans quel… but ? Et… Son comportement avec Hitsugi… Elle est tellement bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ici ?_ Elle les regarda encore un moment avant de détaler, écœurée de se rendre compte que sa soit disant amie avait décidé de pourrir la vie de Ni-Ya.

**OoO**

Ni-Ya longea le mur de l'enceinte du lycée, remontant la rue avec le flot de lycéens l'accompagnant depuis un moment et ne chercha pas à trouver un quelconque visage familier dans la foule. Le seul qu'il aurait voulu apercevoir l'avait prévenu qu'il serait un peu en retard. Apparemment, le bus avait quelques légers problèmes techniques qui n'avaient pas encore été réparés. Les mains dans les poches, il broyait du noir, des cernes conséquents sous les yeux. Malgré la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille au téléphone avec Sakito, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se passa la main sur le visage et jeta tout de même un œil à l'arrêt de bus. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit déjà là…

- Ni-Ya !

Celui-ci se retourna, interloqué d'être interpellé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une lycéenne traversa la rue pour venir à sa rencontre.

- On se connaît ?

- Je suis Megumi, une amie de Nori et de Sakito.

- Ah ! C'est toi la fameuse Megumi !

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ? C'est Sakito ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que du bien, répondit Ni-Ya en souriant, ayant vu au premier coup d'œil qu'elle n'avait pas mauvais fond.

- Oh ! Je suis soulagée alors…

Et on pouvait clairement voir sur son visage qu'elle en était effectivement plutôt contente.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? reprit-il en redressant son sac sur son épaule.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis se mit à regarder à droite à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait, puis se mit à chuchoter.

- Je sais que tu as réellement vu Nori au parc d'attractions samedi.

- Quoi ? fit le blond en sursautant. Comment tu… ?

- Je suis l'amie de Nori, ne l'oublie pas…

- Pourtant… Tu n'es pas comme elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner avec ?

Elle haussa tristement les épaules en souriant doucement, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'en débattre.

- Fais attention à elle… En ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a après toi…

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, marmonna Ni-Ya d'un air morose. Je me suis fait abandonner par Hitsugi par sa faute… Tout ça parce que j'ai été honnête avec lui et que je lui ai dit la vérité. Mais non, il préfère se borner à ne rien voir et à renier ses amis… Elle me fait passer pour un menteur à ses yeux comme à ceux de Sakito !

- Tu… Tu es proche de Sakito ?

- C'est mon ami…

Il détourna les yeux volontairement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais qu'implicitement, il lui disait que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple amitié.

- Je vois, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Moi je te crois. Et si tu le veux bien, je t'apporterai mon aide.

- Ton aide ? Comment ?

- En jouant les espionnes, fit-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu trahirais ta propre amie ?

- Ce n'est pas elle que je trahie. C'est sa propre méchanceté. Et trahir le vice, c'est gagner le bien.

- C'est juste… C'est… surprenant… Elle m'enfonce et toi… Tu ferais l'inverse ?

- Je sais jusqu'où elle peut aller… Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle te fasse du mal. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai trop longtemps été spectatrice d'un tas de choses que j'aurai voulu empêcher. Etre faible à ce point me dégoûte… Même si je ne peux pas être d'une grande utilité, je voudrai au moins me dire que j'ai pu servir à quelqu'un… Bien… Hum… Je vais rejoindre ma classe, ne… De toute façon, Sakito t'épaulera. Toujours.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête pour l'encourager, puis s'éloigna de lui en rejoignant rapidement le portail. Il la suivit un moment des yeux, tout un tas d'émotions entremêlées dans son esprit. _Bon sang, j'avais raison… Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai vraiment vu cette garce au parc !_ Il serra les dents de colère. Il trouverait un moyen de montrer la vérité à Hitsugi. Il se sentait étrangement déterminé maintenant qu'il savait que Megumi était de son côté. Il ne doutait pas d'elle, bien qu'elle côtoie constamment Nori. _Elle a sûrement besoin d'être crue elle aussi… _

**OoO**

Hitsugi souffla bruyamment, les yeux plissés essayant vainement de déchiffrer les idéogrammes tracés au tableau. Il tapota la feuille de la mine de son crayon avant de se tourner vers son voisin… et de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il pensait.

- Ah… Sumimasen…

Sakito ne s'était pas remis à côté de lui, comme il l'avait cru. Pourtant… Ne s'étaient-ils pas réconciliés ? _C'est sûrement encore un coup de Ni-Ya ! Cet enfoiré…_Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et aperçut son ami affalé sur son bureau. Saisi brusquement d'inquiétude, il se redressa et l'appela à travers la classe, discrètement cependant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du professeur. Celui qui était assis à côté de Sakito le poussa du coude, profitant du fait que l'enseignant leur tournait le dos pour tenter de le réveiller. Lentement, celui-ci émergea de l'étreinte de ses propres bras.

- Saki… Tu vas bien ? s'exclama Hitsugi, s'avisant que la mine pâle de l'adolescent n'était pas normale.

Le châtain acquiesça faiblement, mais cela ne convainquit personne.

- Sensei ! coupa Hitsugi en se levant de sa chaise. Sakito n'est pas bien, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur fit volte-face, s'avança dans le rang et se pencha sur son élève.

- Vous vous sentez-mal, Okurozano-kun ? Vous êtes tout blanc ! Yahizawa-kun, accompagnez-le.

Doucement, Hitsugi le fit lever, puis le soutint par la taille jusqu'à la porte de la classe, sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves de la classe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Saki ? murmura-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

- Je n'en sais rien… Je suis épuisé…

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- Pas beaucoup… J'avais la tête occupée… Je crois que je me suis endormi la fenêtre ouverte…

- Et il a plu hier soir ! Tu devrais rentrer, ou tu vas nous faire un malaise…

- Mais… Et les cours ?...

- Rentre, je te dis… Regarde-toi, pour un peu je pourrais voir la fièvre sur ton front !

- Et l'infir…

- Pas besoin d'aller chez cette vieille sorcière, je vais chercher ton sac et je reviens. Tu m'attends là ?

- J'irais pas plus loin tout seul…

- Bien.

Hitsugi déposa avec précaution son ami contre le mur et repartit chercher ses affaires. Sakito se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. _Ce n'est pas le moment… Demain, j'espère avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au manoir… Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui ! _Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la paroi froide. Peu de temps après, Hitsugi refit son apparition.

- Tu vas quand même pas rentrer à pied…

- Il le faut bien…

- T'as pas quelqu'un à appeler qui pourrait te dépanner ?

Sakito savait très bien à qui pensait Hitsugi. Seulement le prénom semblait lui écorcher la bouche…

- Si… Mais… Si je dérange ?...

- Et bien dérange, que veux-tu que j'te dise…

Sakito sortit fébrilement son portable et pianota maladroitement avant de le porter à son oreille. Sa voix avait du mal à percer, et il s'étonna d'être visiblement bien malade.

- Moshi moshi… Tero ?

- Saki ? C'est toi ? T'as une voix bizarre… Tout va bien ?

- J'me sens juste pas très bien… Je te dérange ?

- Non non, j'étais juste en train de finir de regarder les papiers du club, histoire de voir si tout était en règle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Et bien… Si tu as un peu de temps… Tu pourrais venir me prendre au lycée et me déposer chez moi ?

- Pas de problème ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de monter en voiture.

- Très bien… Merci… Il vient me chercher, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hitsugi.

- Ah… Bien… Je t'accompagne jusqu'au hall…

Il remit Sakito sur ses pieds et empoigna le sac de sa main libre, fixant le sol pour ne pas manquer se prendre les pieds dans les siens.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre avec moi, fit Sakito en lui adressant un petit sourire, ayant deviné sans grand mal que son ami était nerveux et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face au roux après l'altercation au parc d'attractions.

- Mais... On sait jamais, si tu fais un malaise…

- Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. Ça ira. Allez, retourne en cours, sale cancre !

Hitsugi fit une petite moue offensée mais ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune avant de s'éloigner d'un pas néanmoins plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. Sakito s'allongea sur les sièges du hall du lycée, son corps semblant aussi peut réactif que du coton.

- Saki ? Tu m'entends ?

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment avoir fermé les yeux, ni s'être même endormi, mais visiblement Tero venait d'arriver et affichait la même expression inquiète qu'Hitsugi précédemment. Pesamment, il tenta de se lever mais eut un vertige qui le fit chanceler. Tero le rattrapa par le bras et le tint contre lui pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'il avait garé devant le lycée. Sans vraiment réaliser qu'il avançait, Sakito se retrouva de l'autre côté de la cour goudronnée, puis s'affala mollement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Tero. Ballotté par le mouvement, Sakito n'eut pas conscience de lentement se retrouver happé par la fatigue, et s'endormit une nouvelle fois sous l'œil vigilant du roux, qui ne cessait de donner des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

**OoO**

Ouvrant péniblement ses paupières lourdes de fièvre, Sakito eut d'abord du mal à comprendre où il était. Mais après un rapide constat des lieux, il comprit que Tero l'avait ramené chez lui. Celui-ci s'avançait justement, un bol à la main, et contournait le lit pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- T'es réveillé ?

- Hm…

- Je t'ai préparé du thé… Ah, ça m'embête de te laisser comme ça mais il faut que j'y aille…

Cherchant à se redresser, Sakito se rallongea bien vite sous l'effet du tournis qui lui enserrait la tête dans un étau douloureux.

- C'est pas grave…Je vais me débrouiller, t'en fais pas…

Tero esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur sa joue.

- Tu es brûlant… J'ai appelé un médecin, il sera là dans peu de temps. J'attends qu'il arrive avant de m'éclipser…

Visiblement, la perspective de le laisser seul aussi mal en point ne lui saillait guère. Il croisait et décroisait les mains en plissant le front, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue d'anxiété. Tâtonnant à sa droite, Sakito tenta d'attraper le bol et l'aîné l'aida à le porter à ses lèvres.

- Tu dois aller où ?...

- Uruha a fait une mauvaise chute, son poignet a visiblement quelque chose de cassé… Il m'a appelé de l'hôpital.

- Oh ! Tu ne devrais pas attendre plus longtemps alors ! Va le retrouver, moi ça va aller…

- Non, j'attends que le médecin se pointe. Ne discute pas, ça ne me plait déjà pas de savoir que tu vas rester seul toute la soirée…

- Je suis grand maintenant, tu sais, murmura Sakito en souriant d'un air un peu moqueur.

Tero allait répliquer lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement.

- Ah ! Le voilà !

Il traversa la chambre puis le couloir à grandes enjambées et fit entrer l'homme en lui expliquant brièvement la situation et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester pour l'assister. L'adolescent entendit leurs voix s'estomper peu à peu, puis un visage rond orné de petites lunettes apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous là… Un jeune patient à ce que je vois… Très pâle… Mmh… Quel est votre nom ?

- Okurozano Sakito…

- Bien, bien…

Il écarta les couvertures, et Sakito regretta leur chaleur bienfaisante.

- Ouvrez la bouche… Faites « Aaaaah ! »…

Alors que le jeune garçon s'exécutait, se laissant docilement examiner, la pluie se mit à tomber au dehors et il tourna la tête pour s'y intéresser. Le climat n'était pas trop froid en cette période de l'année, pourtant il avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade… Heureusement pour lui, les vacances approchaient, et il pourrait se reposer amplement au manoir…

- Sensei ! Demain je dois sortir absolument d'ici… Donnez-moi quelque chose pour aller mieux, s'exclama Sakito d'une voix qui tremblait sans le vouloir.

- Aah je suis désolé, mais il faut vous reposer, vous avez…

- Non non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il a besoin de moi… Je… Je dois y aller… S'il vous plaît…

Le considérant un moment avec un silence perplexe, il finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

- Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas rester longtemps dehors.

- Je dois de toute façon passer les prochains jours chez lui…

- Qui ça ?

- Mon… oncle… Il a des difficultés à marcher et je suis sa plus proche famille…

- Dans ce cas… Il vous faut surtout beaucoup de repos… Et buvez beaucoup.

- Merci, docteur…

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai une patiente à aller voir. Si vous vous sentez vraiment trop mal, je vous laisse ma carte de visite, je vous enjoins à me contacter.

Sakito acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rabattit les couvertures sur lui, bien que la fièvre lui donne parfois des coups de chaud. A d'autres moments, il grelottait de froid, et préférait être à l'abri dans un cocon de chaleur plutôt que risquer se mettre plus à mal. Le médecin rangea consciencieusement ses instruments et le salua avant de retraverser l'appartement, fermant attentivement la porte d'entrée pour ne pas que le malade risque d'être dérangé.

**OoO**

Alors que Sakito somnolait depuis vingt minutes, il se réveilla en sursaut et tout en sueur, une migraine épouvantable lui paralysant presque la vue. Affolé par ce mal qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer, il attrapa la carte que le médecin lui avait laissée et pianota sur le clavier de son portable pour composer le numéro de son mobile. Aussitôt, il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix. N'allait-il pas le déranger en pleine osculation avec sa patiente ? Ou pire ! Il pouvait très bien être au volant et décrocher pouvait être dangereux…

- Allô ?

- Docteur… C'est Okurozano…

- Ah oui, ça ne va pas mieux ?

- J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête…

- Prenez donc la boîte de cachets que je vous ai laissés sur votre table de nuit. La ronde, car l'autre est pour un potentiel mal de ventre.

- B… Bien… J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé…

Il entendit le claquement d'une portière et le crissement de pas sur le gravier et fut rassuré de savoir que le médecin était arrivé à son lieu de rendez-vous sans encombre.

- Il n'y a aucun problème ! N'hésitez pas à requérir mon secours de nouveau si cela ne va pas.

- Très bien. Sayônara, Sensei.

- Sayônara !

Sakito raccrocha une fraction de seconde avant qu'un bruit de portail rouillé ne retentisse dans son oreille, et il resta un peu perplexe à fixer la surface de ses draps en se demandant pourquoi ce son l'avait interpellé plus qu'un autre. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu… Mais après tout, des portails rouillés, il y en avait partout !

**OoO**

- Kanagure-san ! C'est Mizuno-sensei !

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, après quoi la vieille femme apparut, s'inclinant respectueusement avant de le laisser entrer.

- Alors, vos rhumatismes vous causent toujours autant de soucis ?

- Ah ! Si vous saviez ! Seulement il faut que je sois en forme dans les prochains jours, alors faites des miracles !

- Vous devriez moins vous pousser à bout, vous savez, fit-il en hochant la tête, s'avisant qu'elle se tenait le dos alors qu'elle lui tirait une chaise.

- Quoi ? Me forcer ? Vous n'y songez pas ! Je trouve que je ne fais pas assez d'exercice !

- Mais vous n'êtes plus toute jeune !

- Et vous avez bon dos de me le rappeler, maugréa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir, s'éloignant un moment pour revenir avec un plateau de gâteaux accompagnant deux tasses de thé.

Le docteur émit un petit rire amusé et l'aida à déposer son fardeau. Chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à sa patiente, celle-ci ne laissait pas une occasion passer de lui faire passer un agréable moment en sa présence.

- Enfin, Kanagure-san ! Ne me boudez pas ! Ce n'était qu'une boutade ! Votre âge avancé ne vous empêche pas d'avoir conservé intact le charme d'une beauté de vingt ans !

Peu habituée aux compliments, la vieille femme se mit à rougir, et se sentit toute honteuse de se montrer dans cet état.

- Allons allons ! Ne vous cachez pas ! La beauté des femmes est dans leur naturel.

- Mizuno-sensei ! Cessez de me flatter ! Tout de même, comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis plus toute jeune…

Ils se mirent tout deux à rire et le docteur soupira d'aise en respira le fumet chaud s'élevant de la boisson.

- Ah… J'aurai peut-être du lui refaire une tasse puisque j'étais sur place, murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Et bien mon patient précédent ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir aisément de son lit, et bien qu'il ait à portée de main un bol de thé fumant, il l'avait presque fini. Je me disais juste que j'aurai du lui en refaire…

- Très juste, vous auriez du.

- Mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit ! Il ne cessait de dire qu'il devait absolument être rétabli d'ici demain, il m'a perturbé… Mais il semblait bien décidé à aller au bout de sa pensée, cet Okuzorano-kun…

- Pardon ?! Quel nom avez-vous dit ?! s'exclama brusquement Kanagure en reposant brutalement la tasse dans la petite assiette.

- Et bien… Il m'a dit que son nom était Okurozano... Vous le connaissez ?

- Effectivement… Il vient parfois ici… M'aider à faire un peu le ménage, tout ça… Vous dites qu'il est malade ?

- Au lit avec une fièvre de cheval, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Pauvre garçon ! J'aimerai prendre de ses nouvelles… Ah si j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander comment le joindre !...

- Ah ! Attendez une minute… Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je lui avais laissé ma carte. Ah oui, voilà !

Son portable en main, il dicta les chiffres du numéro de son patient sans penser une seconde qu'il trahissait le secret professionnel et constata avec bonheur que cette simple intervention avait fait naître une expression soulagée et satisfaite sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres, et eut un petit regard très discret vers le haut de l'escalier, où une forme sombre et indistincte se tenait un instant plus tôt.

**OoOoO **

**(1) **Banana-sama to her Tagada-sama. Je me sens ridicule à marquer alors t'as intérêt à t'en souvenir xD

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. Deep affection

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 6 :**_Deep affection _

* * *

Son estomac l'avait cruellement arraché à un sommeil réparateur dont il avait bien besoin, lui rappelant cependant qu'il était trop faible pour se lever. Il s'essuya le front avec l'intérieur de son poignet et reposa un moment la tête sur l'oreiller avant de réfléchir à une solution. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait très faim, mais simplement que l'absorption d'un peu de nourriture suffirait à lui redonner un peu de force. Sans grand enthousiasme, il tâtonna à l'intérieur du premier tiroir de son meuble de chevet, et ne trouva rien de conséquent à se mettre sous la dent. Dans le deuxième en revanche, il fut soulagé de trouver une poignée de barres chocolatées qu'il réservait à ses soirées solitaires de jeux vidéo… Cela semblait lui suffire amplement. Il mordit sans conviction dans la nourriture, mais avala bien vite le reste de la barre, galvanisé par un sentiment de nécessité de ne rien laisser de sa ration. Il s'attaqua à une deuxième, puis se sentit rassasié et le malaise quitta un peu son corps pour le laisser souffler. Au dehors, les gouttes continuaient de s'écraser sur la surface de verre de la vitre, émettant un son mat et familier qui apaisait le tambourinement de la douleur dans sa tête. Il avait ôté quelques uns de ses vêtements, et n'était plus que vêtu de son tee-shirt et de son caleçon, enveloppé dans ses couvertures et callé entre les grands coussins.

Un peu plus tôt, en fin d'après-midi, Hitsugi lui avait téléphoné pour s'enquérir de son état et lui assurait qu'il prendrait les cours_. Comme ça au moins,_ c'était dit Sakito, _je suis sûr qu'il sera obligé de suivre._ En effet, Hitsugi faisait bien trop attention à la réussite de son ami pour risquer lui faire perdre un tant soit peu de ses possibilités de succès. Et tout en prenant consciencieusement les leçons, il les apprendrait par la même occasion.

Un peu plus tard, c'était au tour de Ni-Ya de prendre de ses nouvelles. Averti par Tero, celui-ci avait tenté plusieurs fois de le joindre, mais était chaque fois tombé sur la ligne occupée. Visiblement, entendre sa voix avait été pour lui plus que nécessaire pour qu'il puisse être rassuré. Sakito se sentait toujours troublé de l'affection que lui portait Ni-Ya, d'autant plus qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas se départir de l'idée que si Gara n'était pas entré dans sa vie, les choses aurait sûrement pu tourner différemment entre eux. Mais cela, il ne pouvait le lui dire. S'aurait été trop cruel, et Ni-Ya aurait fini par détester Gara plus que de raison.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, la tête un tant soit peu reposée, son portable, qu'il avait mis en silencieux, émit une petite lumière clignotante l'informant d'un appel. Il fronça les sourcils, le numéro qui s'affichait lui était totalement inconnu…

- Eto… Môshi môshi ?

- Sakito…

Le cœur du jeune garçon fit un violent bond dans sa poitrine. Cette voix qui murmurait son prénom…

- Gara ! Mais…

- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix, fit-il en émettant un petit rire amusé.

- Oh… Désolé… Je… je ne m'attendais pas... à… vous entendre…

- Ce n'est rien, je disais ça pour te taquiner. J'ai appris que tu étais malade.

- Comment ?...

- Tu serais surpris du nombre d'informations que Kanagure sait extorquer aux gens…

- Je n'en doute pas…

- Ne, Sakito… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta voix tremble…

- C'est… C'est rien… Je suis… un peu fatigué…

- Oh je suis désolé, je t'ai dérangé ? Tu dormais ?

- Non, j'étais déjà réveillé. Je dors par intermittences…

- Oh… Et… Il y a quelqu'un pour te faire à manger ?

- Non… Je suis tout seul…

- Quoi ?! Mais si tu es malade il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi ! Ah ! Pourquoi suis-je invalide ? J'aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi !

- Je voudrais… tes bras autour de moi… murmura Sakito, le regard perdu dans les ombres des meubles de sa chambre.

- Mmh ? Tu parles trop doucement, je n'entends pas…

- Non non, rien, répondit rapidement l'adolescent, le rouge aux joues du à tout autre chose qu'à la fièvre.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Ne, tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever demain pour… ?

- Bien entendu… Je viendrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Tu sais, Kanagure ne part en voyage que jeudi soir, mais je serai d'avis que tu restes au manoir à partir de demain. On pourra s'occuper de toi, et te tenir compagnie au moins… Et puis je n'aime pas te savoir seul et malade… Je me sens… impuissant !

Il se mit à rire, et Sakito ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui à l'allusion quelque peu déplacée qu'il avait trouvé à sa phrase.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, non ? reprit Gara en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Oui, à la fin de la semaine en fait…

- Hm… Alors ça veut dire que t'avoir avec moi ne dérangera en rien tes habitudes. Ça me soulage un peu, je ne voudrai pas être un fardeau pour toi… Tu ne seras pas obligé de rester en permanence auprès de moi, ne ? Tu pourras très bien aller voir tes amis, et j'espère bien que tu le feras !

- C'est gentil… Mais je veux aussi passer du temps avec vous…

- Je serai à ta disposition de toute façon. Et puis… Même si elle est gentille et que je lui dois beaucoup, Kanagure est parfois un peu trop collante, non ?

Sakito acquiesça, le souvenir de leur baiser encore bien vivace dans son esprit. Voulait-il sous entendre que le fait que la vieille dame soit absente leur laisse le champs libre pour des choses… beaucoup plus intimes ?... Non, il se faisait des films… Mais il n'en était pas entièrement convaincu.

- Et… Où est-ce que je dormirais ?...

Gara laissa passer un silence avant de répondre, probablement pour volontairement laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait.

- Nous avons des chambres à l'étage. Bien que nous ne nous en servions jamais, les précédents propriétaires avaient vraisemblablement du monde à recevoir. Kanagure te donnera sûrement celle qui est juste à côté de la mienne.

- D'accord…

Bien qu'il avait plus qu'envie de lui dire qu'il voulait partager son lit, il se garda de mentionner tout haut ses idées, préférant que peut-être, plus tard, la chose vienne de Gara même.

- Le soir, on pourra regarder la télévision ensemble, il y en a une dans le salon.

- La salon ? En bas ?

- Et oui, tu ne l'as pas encore vu, on y accède par la porte qui se trouve au fond de la cuisine, derrière le grand rideau rouge.

- Mais vous… Comment faites-vous pour… ?

- Ah ! Tu n'as pas du voir l'escalier au bout du couloir !

- Un escalier ?

- Oui, au fond du long couloir qu'il y a à l'étage, il y a un escalier qui débouche sur un petit couloir, et l'unique porte mène au salon. Cet escalier est pourvu d'un siège qui peut m'amener à l'étage au rez-de-chaussée.

- Un… Un genre d'ascenseur pour les handicapés ?

- Voilà. Ça ne me pose aucun problème de me déplacer dans la maison, en réalité.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne descendez-vous jamais lorsque je suis présent ?

- Parce que cet appareil a été installé à l'autre bout exprès, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse me découvrir par inadvertance. Tu pourrais bien me rejoindre dans le salon mais… Je doute que Kanagure veuille bien nous laisser seul… Je préfère que tu viennes dans ma chambre… C'est mieux pour nous deux, non ?

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'elle sera partie, on ira dans ce salon. J'aime beaucoup cette pièce. Elle est chaleureuse, assez grande, et c'est en quelque sorte ma deuxième chambre. J'y passe beaucoup de temps quand je ne suis pas dans mon atelier. Les murs sont recouverts de livres, il y a même un lit, que l'on a installé là pour que je puisse bénéficier de tout le confort.

- Un lit ?

- Oui ! Tu vois, si on décide de passer la soirée au salon, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de remonter pour aller nous coucher !

- Mais… Nous… dormirions dans le même lit ?...

- Sauf si… ça te dérange…

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Aucunement ! Jamais !

- J'ai compris, Sakito, fit Gara en riant. Tu sais… C'est étrange mais… Depuis que je te connais, j'ai en quelque sorte trouvé un but à mon existence, qui jusque là me paraissait totalement inutile et sans but. Quand je me réveille chaque matin, c'est une journée de moins qui me sépare de toi. Je vois les choses avec plus de positivisme qu'avant. On dirait que tu m'as redonné une sorte d'espoir !

- Moi aussi… Je… Je sais que ma rencontre avec vous a changé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie…

- Vraiment ? Dis m'en plus ! Je suis de nature curieuse !

- C'est que… C'est gênant… Et je ne sais pas si… Je préférerais que ce soit dit autrement que par téléphone…

- Tu m'intrigues tu sais ! Tu me le diras quand tu viendras alors ?

- Peut-être…

- Sakito ! Tu me tortures !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas volontaire ! C'est juste que… S'il vous plaît, ne me posez plus de questions !

- Je dois capituler, fit Gara en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme.

_Je t'aime, j'ai presque envie de te le crier tellement ça brûle… Mais ce que je veux, c'est te le dire en face… Voir l'expression de ton visage… Que tu m'embrasses encore et encore et que tu me gardes près de toi… Kami no, j'ai tellement envie de te dire que je t'aime… _

- Sakito ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Nani ? Ah oui…

- Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées…

- Oui, je… je suis un peu tête en l'air.

- J'aime bien te voir rêver… Ton visage a l'air si innocent… Je me demande quel genre de garçon tu es vraiment… Tu sembles être si secret parfois… que j'ai presque l'impression que je ne saurai pas t'atteindre… Oh ! Excuse-moi, c'est à mon tour de me perdre !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sakito au petit rire nerveux de son interlocuteur. Vous savez, ce n'est… qu'une façade… J'ai besoin qu'on me protège… Il suffirait… d'une simple étreinte pour que je me sente en sécurité… En vérité, j'ai vraiment besoin… que quelqu'un m'aime de la même manière que je l'aime…

- Et… Tu… Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, et tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, après tout ça ne me regarde pas… Mais… Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Je… Votre question est perturbante… Comment dois-je y répondre ?

Ils semblaient tous les deux brutalement se laisser aller aux confidences, la conversation avait dérivé de manière très simple vers des sentiments beaucoup plus étourdissants que ceux de l'amitié. Sakito avait roulé en boule une partie de sa couverture et la tenait contre son torse, la volonté bercée par la voix douce et chaude du peintre venant du téléphone. Il avait de plus en plus envie de lui dire de suite ce qu'il projetait de lui dire en face à face, mais il pouvait toujours insinuer que son cœur était pris…

- Et bien… Veux-tu que je reformule ? Hm… Y a-t-il quelqu'un… que tu aimes ?...

- Oui…

- Sors-tu avec cette personne ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça… Non.

- Sait-elle que tu l'aimes ?...

- Je… Elle ne le sait pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit…

- Projettes-tu de le faire ?

- Il viendra un moment où je le lui dirai… Au moment où je le jugerai opportun.

- Penses-tu qu'elle répondra à tes sentiments ?

- Je ne peux que l'espérer…

- En as-tu envie ?

- Plus que tout au monde…

Sakito ferma doucement les yeux, laissant les battements de son cœur revenir peu à peu à la normale. Cette série de questions l'avaient, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, bouleversée. Peut-être réalisait-il qu'un simple petit nombre de kilomètres le séparait vraiment de lui… Il n'aurait pas tenu ce discours si ses sentiments pour l'adolescent étaient fictifs…

- Sakito ? Il se fait tard… Je ne voudrai pas te fatiguer davantage… Repose-toi bien, ne ?

- Vous aussi…

- Oui… A demain !

- A demain soir…

- Oh ! Attends !

- Mmh ?

- Embrasse-moi…

- Pa… Pardon ?

Devant le silence qui suivit sa question, Sakito se sentit désarçonné. Ne sachant trop que faire, il finit par avancer les lèvres vers le micro du portable et l'embrassa du plus tendrement qu'il put.

- Tu es adorable…

Le jeune garçon rougit, serrant un peu plus ses draps contre lui.

- Fais de beaux rêves…

- V… Vous aussi…

- Penser à toi m'a toujours fait faire de beaux rêves…

**OoO**

En se réveillant, tard dans la matinée, Sakito constata que son mal de tête s'était un peu estompé, qu'il n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'avant. Il n'avait pas eu la force de fermer ses volets, de ce fait le soleil inondait la chambre de ses rayons chauds. Il resta un moment à regarder par la fenêtre l'extérieur laissé humide par la pluie nocturne, des gouttes d'eau tombant par temps réguliers du bas de caisse des voitures stationnées dans la rue et des feuilles d'arbres au bout des branches.

Il repoussa ses couvertures du pied, s'étira brièvement et se redressa lentement avant de poser le pied à terre. Les traces de thé avaient séché au fond du bol, il ne restait plus aucune barre chocolatée et il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de se lever pour se mettre en quête de nourriture. Il marcha sans se forcer jusqu'à son armoire, se tenant au mur pour avancer, puis passa la porte de sa chambre. Il frissonna, s'aperçut qu'il était très peu habillé et attrapa la couverture qui trainait sur son canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait que cela viendrait après. Comme il était déjà réveillé, ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps. L'horloge murale indiquait midi moins le quart, heure à laquelle il était bien rare qu'il se réveille. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer traîner au lit. Mais il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes, en particulier sa maladie, et… que Gara l'ait appelé. Mine de rien, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, un sourire plein d'espoir s'étirant malgré lui sur ses lèvres en repensant à ses derniers mots._Penser à toi m'a toujours fait faire de beaux rêves…_ Il rêvait de lui… Que faisaient-ils dans ses rêves ? Etaient-ils… comme dans les siens ? _Depuis que je connais Gara, mes rêves avec lui sont constamment érotiques… Je pourrais rêver que je me promène avec lui dans un parc… Ce ne serait pas si idiot… Mais non, dans mes rêves, il faut que je le désire, qu'il me touche, qu'on… _

- Aaah !

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, l'eau qu'il versait dans son bol avait déjà gagné le haut du récipient, et coulait maintenant en un flot continu sur la table, qui goutait ensuite à ses pieds nus. Pestant contre son manque d'attention, il reposa le pichet d'eau, et repartit vers sa chambre chercher une serviette pour éponger ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Mais de nouveau, les pensées fuyantes, il ne prit pas gare à ce qu'il faisait et revint éponger l'eau avec son tee-shirt.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à moi ! Je suis branque aujourd'hui !...

_Non, c'est lui qui me perturbe… _Il finit par réussir à faire correctement chauffer son thé, et trempa sa langue desséchée dans le liquide chaud après quelques minutes d'infusion du sachet. Il se sentait un peu mieux que le jour précédent, et se dit qu'il était en mesure de prendre le bus seul. A l'instant où il se faisait cette réflexion, la télécommande de la télévision en main, il eut un étourdissement et se retrouva sans bien comprendre l'instant de transition entre les deux positions, se retrouvant assis sur les fesses par terre. _Hum… Mauvaise idée… Je ferai mieux de demander à Tero… Ah oui mais il doit être auprès d'Uruha… _Cependant, il consentit à éventuellement téléphoner au roux un peu plus tard pour lui demander s'il était possible qu'il le dépose au manoir en fin d'après-midi.

**OoO**

Le nez dans un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas le moindre du monde, Ni-Ya bailla bruyamment en s'affalant un peu plus sur le canapé de cuir qu'il avait décidé d'occuper, laissant tomber l'ouvrage sur son visage. Il entendait Tero répondre au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté tandis qu'Uruha se gavait de ramen, l'attention absorbée par la télévision. Le cadet se redressa lorsque son frère rentra au salon en sifflotant, passant volontairement devant Uruha pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur la joue.

- C'était qui ? demanda ouvertement Ni-Ya alors que l'autre blond répétait peu après sa question.

- Oui, c'était qui ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! J'ai une femme et une nounou à ma disposition !

- Qui c'est la nounou ? demanda Ni-Ya d'un air hébété.

- Ben c'est toi, idiot ! T'es pas sa femme que je sache ! répliqua Uruha en lui balançant le premier coussin sur lequel il mit la main.

- Parce que toi tu l'es, peut-être ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es un mâle normalement constitué, quoi qu'avec toi on puisse avoir des doutes…

Le journaliste émit un bruit offusqué et allait pour répondre lorsque Tero mit fermement fin à leur petite joute verbale.

- Oh ! ça suffit vous deux ! Revenons-en au sujet initial, je vous prie. Bien. C'était Sakito.

- Saki ? Pourquoi ? Il se sent mal ? La fièvre n'est pas tombée ? Il a besoin de quelque chose ? s'écria Ni-Ya en s'alarmant tandis qu'Uruha ricanait dans son coin.

- Mais non, rien de tout ça, fit le roux en donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse de son amant. Il voulait que je vienne le chercher pour l'emmener au manoir.

- Quoi ?! Il va quand même y aller dans cet état ?!

Tero haussa mollement les épaules en détournant le regard.

- Il risque rien, il doit y passer quelques jours apparemment… Je préfère ça plutôt que de le savoir tout seul sans personne pour l'aider à aller mieux et lui tenir compagnie. Et puis il sera avec Gara. Ça peut être un remède efficace.

- J'en doute pas, murmura Ni-Ya d'une voix atone en se renfrognant.

Savoir que Sakita dormirait près de cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelque part à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ça pleurait. Mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux un moment et de respirer avec calme pour chasser la douleur de la nouvelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'éradiquer. Oublier un amour aussi fort était chose impossible, comme tout ce qui allait avec. Il ne pouvait que le mettre de côté et faire bonne figure. Faire semblant. Semblant qu'il arrivait à vivre avec… et sans lui.

**OoO**

Son sac était prêt. Toutes ses affaires, il les avait soigneusement pliées, ordonnées, bien que la fièvre qui se rappelait sournoisement à lui parfois lui donne le tournis. Il s'essuyait le front d'une main tremblante et s'épuisait peut-être à refaire trois fois son sac, se balbutier à lui-même ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier et fronçait les sourcils en découvrant qu'il lui manquait telle ou telle chose. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient de confuse façon, de sorte à passer de sa préoccupation première, à savoir celle de son paquetage, à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Hitsugi à cette heure, si Uruha allait mieux, si Ni-Ya n'avait pas été trop blessé de savoir qu'il se rendait au manoir pour une durée plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée… Si Gara pensait à lui à cet instant où lui-même ressentait cette chaleur au cœur nommée amour… _La fièvre me fait délirer, _pensa-t-il. Sa vision se troublait par moment, mais il secouait la tête et soupirait en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Epuisé et jugeant enfin son devoir achevé, Sakito décida de faire une pause jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tero. Un peu avant quatre heures, il s'endormit une nouvelle fois, entortillé dans ses draps et dormit une bonne heure avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne le sorte du sommeil. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser où il était et quel était ce bruit horripilant, puis, tout engourdi de sommeil, il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la porte.

- Quelle mine ! T'es pas encore habillé ?

- Hein ?...

L'air complètement hagard de l'adolescent fit soupirer l'aîné, qui le prit en pitié et le soutint pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Au moins ton sac est déjà fait… Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

- Nan… Je veux dire… Je pense pouvoir le faire…

- Bien… Je t'attends dans la cuisine, si ça te dérange pas.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Pendant que Sakito empoignait des vêtements propres dans son armoire, Tero s'éloigna pour atteindre le réfrigérateur et trouver quelque chose pour se désaltérer.

Après bien des mouvements gauches et de courts moments de pause nécessaire pour aller au bout de l'effort, Sakito finit par ressortir de la salle de bain alors que le roux avait terminé la canette de coca sur laquelle il avait mis la main.

- Prêt ?

- Oui…

- T'es bien pâle… Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne au moins jusqu'à la porte du manoir ?

- Non, je… Kanagure risque de s'en offusquer…

- C'est bizarre quand même sa façon de réagir…

- Mmh… C'est juste que c'est une vieille femme et qu'elle n'aime pas les étrangers… T'en fais pas, ça ira.

Tero haussa les épaules et partit chercher le sac de l'adolescent avant de revenir entourer sa taille de son bras.

- Allez go, Roméo, t'as Juliette à aller admirer au balcon !

Malgré lui, le cadet ne put que sourire à la gentille comparaison alors qu'il s'accrochait à son épaule.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **La production est ralentie, je n'ai pas la tête à écrire ces temps-ci...

**A SUIVRE... **


	7. Yakusoku doori as one promised

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon 8D  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 7 : **_Yakusoku doori - as one promised _

* * *

- Sakito ? Tu t'es encore assoupi…

Le moteur de la voiture était coupé, et celle-ci stationnait devant le grand portail de la propriété alors que Tero était penché sur lui.

- Oh… Désolé…

- Moi aussi.

- Hein ?...

- Je vais te désobéir. Je vais porter le sac et te soutenir jusqu'à l'entrée, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça, dans cet état.

Il aurait voulu protester, mais il se sentait trop à bout de forces pour pouvoir le contredire. Après tout, Kanagure ne devait pas vouloir non plus qu'il s'épuise à rien, surtout que Gara serait probablement furieux s'il apprenait qu'il avait du remonter le chemin de gravier par ses propres moyens ; de cela il était certain. Il attendit donc sans broncher que Tero descende ouvrir le coffre et attrape son sac avant d'ouvrir la portière de son côté et de le porter à moitié contre lui pour le mettre debout.

- Je me sens si… faible… murmura-t-il en tentant de refermer les bras autour de la nuque du roux.

- Je sais Saki, je sais… Je vais tenter de te tenir un maximum contre moi, si tu sens que tu glisses dis-le moi. Essaie de t'accrocher aussi.

Le temps était bruineux, l'air frais, et de légères gouttes d'eau s'accrochaient aux cheveux bruns et châtains tombant devant ses yeux, et Tero sourit en le pressant contre lui. Vraiment, ce garçon était beau.

Il referma la portière du pied et contourna son véhicule pour pousser la grille qui grinça sous la pression. Il hésita un moment, intimidé par la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face et son aspect un peu sinistre. Mais en frissonnant, il se remit à marcher, souhaitant peu que l'adolescent finisse par tomber plus gravement malade encore. Sa prise glissait contre sa main, il la resserra en le prenant sous l'aisselle et en le hissant vers le haut pour le redresser. Les yeux de Sakito se fermaient tous seuls, ses jambes le portaient à peine. Tero leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du manoir et sembla apercevoir quelqu'un, mais il pensa que ce n'était qu'un reflet. Il posa le sac à terre pour frotter le dos du jeune garçon et le réchauffer un peu ; ses mains frêles entre les siennes étaient glacées. Il frappa plusieurs coups et lui chuchota des mots d'encouragements, constatant en grommelant que les vêtements de Sakito étaient humides.

- Ne prends pas froid surtout…

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où il termina sa phrase et il eut enfin en face de lui la dénommée Kanagure, qui le dévisagea d'un regard sans émotion.

- Je vous le confie… Sa santé semble s'être de nouveau affaiblie, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je pense que vous serez en mesure de mieux prendre soin de lui ici qu'il ne pouvait se battre seul contre l'épuisement seul dans son studio.

La vieille femme baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent et Tero vit dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude.

- Merci de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici. Je vous garantie que je vais bien prendre soin de lui. Rentre, Sakito, ne reste pas dehors.

Elle le prit doucement par les épaules pour l'amener dans le hall et le roux lui tendit son sac.

- Prévenez-moi quand vous voulez que je vienne le chercher. Je sais qu'il doit rester plusieurs jours. Je suis soulagé de le savoir en sécurité.

Loin de penser à cette réaction là de sa part, il fut surpris de la voir lui sourire.

- Vous voulez entrer deux minutes ?

- Pardon ?

Même Sakito se retourna vers elle en la jaugeant d'un air surpris. L'aîné devina qui lui demandait implicitement s'il n'y avait aucun risque pour Gara. Mais elle paressait sûre d'elle et hocha la tête en signe que tout allait bien.

- Vous êtes sûre que je ne vous dérange pas ?...

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et tandis qu'elle entraînait Sakito vers l'escalier, munie du sac, elle lui demanda d'attendre sous la véranda, là même où Sakito avait attendu la première fois qu'il était venu. En attendant qu'elle redescende, il examina le lieu où il se trouvait, les plantes au dehors, les tableaux sur le mur… Il s'avança vers le portrait et pencha la tête pour le détailler. _Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble… Plutôt bel homme… _Un craquement le fit sursauter, et il poussa une petite inspiration de frayeur en s'apercevant que Kanagure se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Désolée.

Elle tenait dans les mains un plateau de gâteaux et de deux bols de thé, et Tero ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'il s'asseyait. _Comment elle a fait pour faire aussi vite ?... _Il haussa les épaules et but avec bonheur une gorgée chaude.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda soudainement son hôte.

- Ah… Moi ? Je m'appelle Mirakami Tero. Je suis gérant d'une chaîne de boîtes de nuit…

Elle le fixait intensément, comme si elle cherchait à pénétrer ses pensées et vérifier chacun de ses dires.

- Qui êtes-vous pour Sakito ?

- En fait je suis le frère aîné d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Je suis venu de Tokyo il y a quelques temps déjà et… mon frère a eut quelques problèmes qui ont fait que je me suis rapproché de Sakito. C'est en quelque sorte un peu comme un deuxième petit frère pour moi.

Il se tut et fixa le fond de son bol de thé où dansait une eau plus foncée et chargée d'arôme.

- Vous avez des secrets, finit-elle par lâcher.

- C'est vrai. De tristes et douloureux secrets. Mais je pense que vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête, se traitant d'idiot à la vue du facies immobile et silencieux de son interlocutrice.

- Je veux dire… Sakito est très discret sur ce qui se passe dans ce manoir. Et à vrai dire je respecte parfaitement sa vie privée. Je sais… Je sais que vous ne vivez pas seule. Mais rassurez-vous. Ce sont vos droits, et personne ne viendra nuire à votre tranquillité, ni à celle de votre neveu. Les rares personnes qui sont au courant sont comme moi ignorent les ¾ des choses dont ce garçon est au courant. Et le peu que nous en savons, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à le divulguer.

Il fit une pause, sentant Kanagure se détendre un peu.

- Gara rend Sakito heureux, vous savez. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Tout le temps. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour savoir que cette maison est à préserver de l'extérieur. Pour quelque raison que vous cachiez votre neveu, ça vous regarde. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de voir sourire un ami, de voir ses yeux briller et de savoir que son cœur bat un peu plus fort de bonheur.

- Vous… Votre discours est très touchant, répondit posément Kanagure, une émotion palpable dans sa voix. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens, vous savez. Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai mes raisons pour vouloir protéger mon neveu. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu le garder enfermé. Néanmoins… Le couper du monde a été une grave erreur. En rencontrant Sakito, j'ai eu envie de me racheter, je voulais moi aussi voir le sourire renaître sur les lèvres de Gara… Je le considère comme mon fils… Et cela a marché. Comme pour Sakito, il est différent depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Elle eut un sourire attendri alors qu'elle touchait du doigt le rebord de son bol.

- Ils s'aiment, Kanagure-san. Et on doit être là pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur bonheur.

**OoO**

La vieille femme avait couché Sakito dans un lit propre et chaud, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se reposer. La chambre qu'elle lui avait donnée baignait dans une douce pénombre, où se découpait l'ombre d'une autre personne, qui se tenait près de sa couche.

- Tu dors ?...

La voix chuchotante n'aurait peut-être pas était perçue si elle avait appartenue à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette voix là, il désirait l'entendre, et il l'entendit. Ouvrant les yeux, l'adolescent distingua les traits et le regard profond du peintre.

- Non…

- Ah… Tant mieux… Je voulais te parler un peu… Tu te sens mieux ?

- Pas vraiment… Je tiens à peine debout…

- J'ai vu… Un homme t'a amené jusqu'ici… Qui… Qui était-ce ?

- Un homme ?... Oh… Tero ? Le frère d'un ami…

- Ah, vraiment… Le frère d'un ami… fit Gara d'un air songeur. Hum… Bien, c'est bien…

Sakito scruta le profil qui paraissait quelque peu soulagé et fut aise de constater qu'il s'était inquiété de la relation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec un autre. Une main chaude se posa sur son front, et il soupira à son contact.

- Tu as de la fièvre…

- J'ai froid…

Gara détourna un moment la tête, et Sakito l'aperçut qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Je sais… Je voudrai… Je voudrai trouver un moyen pour que tu aies chaud…

Il s'avança sur le siège de son fauteuil roulant pour pencher son visage sur le sien.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?...

Sakito resta sans voix. Son corps, quand à lui, réagissait à cette simple demande. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'excitation commençait à poindre, bien qu'il soit malade.

- Oui…

Il lui passa dans la tête l'idée fugace que Gara pouvait tomber malade en agissant de la sorte, mais il en avait bien trop envie et besoin pour refuser une proposition si alléchante… Il sentit son visage se poser contre le sien et chercha ses lèvres avec empressement, de manière un peu désordonnée. Le peintre émit un petit rire et les lui donna avec joie, fermant les yeux de bonheur lorsqu'il retrouva le goût de sa langue mêlée à la sienne. Sa main droite qu'il avait chastement posée sur son épaule glissa sur son bras, et l'étreinte dans laquelle le garçon l'entraînait se resserra un peu plus. Peut-être comprenait-il que cela pouvait rapidement aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser ? Si seulement il osait… Descendre encore un peu plus sur le corps partiellement habillé comme il était en train de le faire à l'instant. Sakito portait encore son tee-shirt, aussi les doigts du peintre durent-ils se faufiler jusqu'à sa hanche pour oser s'introduire sous la fine couche de tissu qui lui barrait le passage à sa peau. L'adolescent frissonna en sentant le frôlement puis la caresse, et Gara sentit que son souffle s'accélérait alors qu'il remontait sur son ventre pour atteindre une partie sensible un peu plus haute. Un gémissement faible s'échappa de ses lèvres, et les yeux du peintre se plantèrent dans les siens. Ce qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de son index et de son majeur était petit et durci, et réactif au contact.

- Ga… ra…

Celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, mais ce n'était pas dû à une quelconque peur. Son corps lui-même, bien que partiellement handicapé, possédait encore tout ce qui était nécessaire pour ressentir un désir et un plaisir à le toucher. Mais malgré son envie de continuer et d'approfondir ce qu'ils étaient tout disposés à faire, l'homme fit un effort sur lui-même pour retirer sa main de la douce chaleur dans laquelle elle se trouvait, cessant le baiser par la même occasion, et se recula un peu du lit. Son pouls battait fort contre ses tempes, et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Sakito quant à lui s'était redressé vivement, malgré le mal qui lui vrilla le crâne à ce mouvement brusque, et le regarda avec une inquiétude et une interrogation qui eurent pour effet de lui faire vivement regretter de s'être retenu.

- Pou… Pourquoi ?...

Le ton de sa voix était presque similaire à celui d'un sanglot, et Gara ne supporta pas de savoir qu'il venait de lui faire du mal.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il consentit à se rapprocher du lit et à caresser tendrement sa joue en lui souriant. Il voyait que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, et il n'eut d'autre envie que celle de le serrer vivement dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

- Ne pleure pas… S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu souffres… Je… Je voulais continuer, tu sais… Mais… Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette maison, et tu es malade, et… Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment… Tu ne souhaiterais pas qu'on soit interrompus alors que… que nous serions déjà dans des choses plus…

Il suspendit la fin de sa phrase, son esprit étant en train de très bien imaginer lesdites choses. Sakito étreignit doucement sa main et renifla discrètement.

- Je comprends… Désolé…

- Ne t'excuse de rien…

Il se pencha pour coller sa bouche à son oreille.

- Ta peau est très douce, susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou.

Sakito poussa un soupir de frustration et glissa les doigts dans les cheveux sombres en les y emmêlant sans brusquerie.

- Quand j'irai mieux ?...

- Oui, quand tu iras mieux, assura Gara en se redressant. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le promettre… Je sais qu'on le veut tous les deux… Alors cela se fera de toute évidence… Recouche-toi maintenant, et repose-toi, ne ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais demander à Kanagure de t'apporter du thé…

Docilement, Sakito se rallongea et le laissa remonter la couverture sur lui, couché sur le côté, le regardant prendre soin de lui. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, Gara posa les mains sur les côtés de ses roues pour les faire tourner et se diriger en faisant craquer légèrement le plancher vers la porte de la chambre.

- J'ai intérêt à vite guérir, ne ?...

Le peintre s'immobilisa un moment et tourna la tête pour lui sourire, opinant du chef avant de sortir.

**OoO**

La conversation entre Tero et la vieille femme se termina peu après que l'entrevue entre Gara et Sakito se finisse à l'étage, et il se leva pour prendre congé. Il lui demanda si Sakito dormait, elle lui répondit que c'était probablement le cas, et qu'elle l'informerait de son départ à son réveil.

- Bien… Alors je vous dis… Probablement à la prochaine ?

- Avec exactitude, jeune homme, fit Kanagure en hochant la tête, un sourire poli mais avenant sur le visage. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Mais c'est tout à fait réciproque.

Tero quitta le manoir, la lourde porte d'entrée se refermant dans son dos alors que de l'autre côté, Kanagure revenait à la pièce ouverte pour débarrasser la table. Elle déposa les tasses froides dans l'évier, remonta ses manches et attrapa le liquide vaisselle posé près d'une de ses chères plantes pour s'atteler à la tâche.

- Il est parti ? demanda une voix plus loin.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en continuant de frotter les traces de thé.

Le rideau accroché au mur se souleva, et Gara s'avança sommairement par la porte.

- Tu l'as laissé entrer ?

- J'ai estimé que c'était la moindre des choses… Il ne m'a pas posé de questions dérangeantes, et il a été fort charmant. Sakito a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça à ses côtés.

Gara eut un mouvement de tête et claqua sa langue contre son palais en esquissant une moue exaspérée.

- Désolée… Mais à ce qu'il m'a dit, ce n'est qu'un ami…

Elle ouvrit le robinet et passa les récipients sous le jet d'eau froide alors que Gara regardait fixement ailleurs.

- C'est ce que Sakito m'a dit.

- Il était réveillé ? Quand je l'ai quitté, il dormait presque.

- Et bien apparemment oui puisque l'on a eu une conversation.

Kanagure tourna la tête vers lui et égoutta ses mains avant de les essuyer.

- Mais quel est ce ton, Gara ?

- Un ton tout à fait normal.

- Tu sembles tendu…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Hum. Non, je vais tout à fait bien.

- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Alors, explique-moi. Tu doutes de sa parole ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste… que je suis jaloux, finit-il par terminer après une hésitation.

- Jaloux de Mirakami-san ? En quoi ?

- Il peut le voir quand il veut… Ils peuvent aller n'importe où ensemble… Ils ont tellement de possibilités !...

- Il a vingt ans et des poussières…

- Comment je dois prendre cette remarque ? Tu veux dire que c'est trop vieux pour avoir une relation avec lui ? Parce que je te ferai dire que j'atteins bientôt mes vingt-neuf ans, rétorqua sèchement Gara.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est… Avec toi c'est différent, c'est tout…

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Arrête de te braquer de la sorte, c'est épuisant ! soupira Kanagure en posant la main sur son bras. Tu sais ce que m'a dit Mirakami-san ? Une très jolie phrase du genre _« Ils s'aiment, Kanagure-san. Et on doit être là pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur bonheur »._ Et il avait raison. Je ne suis pas là pour t'entraver tu sais…

- Est-ce que tu penses que je… suis un pédophile ? demanda-t-il abruptement en grimaçant.

- Un pé… Non… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Sakito n'est pas… Il est assez mûr dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qu'il fait et en prendre les responsabilités. De même que tu ne l'as forcé à rien, c'est… Je ne sais pas comment te dire… Sûrement que chez les autres, cette situation m'aurait choquée… Ou du moins, elle aurait pu. Mais ce qui vous lie, toi et Sakito, ce n'est pas… malsain.

Gara soupira profondément et laissa son menton tomber dans la paume de sa main.

- Ton avion est à quelle heure déjà ?

- Tu es pressé de me mettre dehors ? bougonna Kanagure en attrapant un torchon pour essuyer ses tasses.

- Si peu, fit Gara en souriant malicieusement.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence, hein…

- De bêtises ? Qu'entends-tu par « bêtises » ? Car il se pourrait bien que l'on n'en ait pas la même définition. Et selon la mienne… On risque bien d'en faire.

La vieille dame haussa les épaules sans répondre. Après tout, ce qui devait arriver arriverait bien assez tôt.

**OoO**

- Uruha ? Ni-Ya ? Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer ! grogna Tero en pénétrant dans l'appartement du journaliste.

La télévision était éteinte, le livre que Ni-Ya lisait quand il était parti gisait ouvert sur le canapé, et le pot de ramens vide et les baguettes gisaient près du fauteuil. Il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que les bottes d'Uruha gisaient toujours dans l'entrée. _La chambre !... _Curieux, Tero traversa rapidement la pièce qui faisait office de salon et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre à coucher… avant d'hésiter. _Il doit dormir… Je ferai mieux de le laisser tranquille. Oui mais…_Silencieusement, il entrebâilla la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans une sorte de semi pénombre, et en tournant le regard vers le lit, il s'aperçut qu'effectivement, Uruha semblait dormir. Il s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord et se pencha en avant pour le regarder. _C'est étrange… Sa respiration est beaucoup trop rapide pour quelqu'un censé dormir… Ou peut-être qu'il fait semblant…_ Avec un petit sourire, il apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les caressa de sa langue. Il les sentit s'ouvrir légèrement, mais trop peu pour qu'il puisse lui annoncer qu'il avait démasqué son petit jeu. Il glissa la main sous le drap, la fit rapidement descendre sur son buste et s'engager sans encombre sous l'élastique du pantalon lâche dont il s'était vêtu pour dormir. Caressant avec sensualité ce qu'il avait sous les doigts, Uruha ne portant jamais de sous-vêtement lorsqu'il dormait, il s'amusa à observer l'expression de son visage du coin de l'oeil. D'abord une légère crispation, et Tero le félicita mentalement d'être si bon comédien. Mais quelques secondes après, n'y tenant plus, le journaliste laissa échapper une plainte en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps, lui souffla le roux d'un air narquois.

- Tu avais deviné ?...

- Je te connais par cœur…

Il se pencha de nouveau, monta sur le lit, et se positionna au dessus de lui de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ni-Ya n'est pas là ?...

- N… Non… Il est sorti… Je… Aah ! J'en ai profité pour… faire un petit somme…

Sa main valide s'accrocha au poignet qui se mouvait entre ses cuisses.

- Tant mieux alors… Nous sommes seuls… Personne pour nous déranger… J'aurai pu abuser de toi dans ton sommeil…

- Tes caresses réveilleraient n'importe quel homme, fit Uruha en riant, sa respiration saccadée excitant l'appétit de son amant.

- Attention, mes chevilles vont gonfler ! répondit Tero sur le même ton.

- Ou… autre chose… murmura le blond en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

Le roux se figea et déglutit.

- Tu es un provocateur… **(1)**

- Mais encore ?...

Uruha s'amusait pleinement du fait que Tero n'arrivait jamais à lui résister bien longtemps. Mais c'était aussi vrai dans l'autre sens. Néanmoins, il lui laissait l'opportunité chaque fois de le dominer, dans tous les sens du terme, d'être son maître, celui qui menait l'acte. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un caractère prompt à la soumission, mais qu'il se délectait du fait que son amant puisse faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, qu'il le possédait.

- Tentateur, poursuivit Tero en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Irrésistible… Sensuel…

- Oh, Tero… Continue… murmura faiblement le blond en fermant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle chaud qui venait directement effleurer les lèvres de son amant.

- Embrasé…

- Violemment embrasé dirais-je…

- Je sens ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans quitter son champ d'action, une des mains des Tero glissa sur la cuisse nue pour la débarrasser de son vêtement, parcourant ses jambes de sa paume pour qu'il se retrouve totalement offert sous lui.

- Tu es encore habillé… Laisse-moi te…

- Tu es en état ?

- Monsieur, je crois être en devoir de vous faire que le plus insatiable des deux, c'est vous !

- Oh l'insolent ! s'exclama Tero en riant, s'affalant contre Uruha en pressant ses doigts autour de son sexe.

Uruha lâcha un cri aigu et lui donna un petit coup dans l'estomac.

- C'était ta punition, répondit le roux à sa question silencieuse.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Tu me fais bien pire parfois !

- Oui mais c'est moi le maître ici.

- Et tes chevilles, ça va ? grommela l'autre en agrippant sa nuque pour avoir son visage en face du sien.

- Elles vont bien, par contre il se trouve qu'un autre endroit a du mal à supporter la pression interne… Ça enfle, ça enfle, et bientôt ça va éclater…

- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de te déshabiller depuis tout à l'heure, andouille !

- Je commence à mieux comprendre maintenant…

Tero attrapa la main valide de son amant et la conduisit entre les cuisses de celui-ci, l'incitant à continuer ses caresses sur son propre membre tandis que lui se dévêtirait.

- Déshabilles-toi lentement, quémanda Uruha en reprenant le mouvement de lui-même.

- Pour voir la fièvre poindre dans tes yeux ? Avec plaisir…

D'une impulsion, Tero se redressa sur ses genoux, surplombant les hanches occupées de son bien-aimé, et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur irritante.

- Plus vite !...

- Tu ne m'as pas dit justement de le faire lentement ?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! gémit-il en sentant sa main se faire de moins en mois régulière dans ses mouvements. Si tu continues, je vais me délivrer avant que tu ne daignes te débarrasser de ces foutues fringues !

- Impatient, soupira le roux en ôtant complètement sa chemise, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau satinée alors que le bouton du pantalon venait à sauter.

Uruha cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire, malgré la douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir, attendant avec nervosité que son compagnon se décide à aller plus loin.

- Enlève-le, nom de d… !

- Minute…

- Tu vas me tuer !

Les sens en émoi, le blond s'assit sur le lit, se courba en avant et se rapprocha de lui pour baisser sa braguette, commençant à la caresser de sa langue et de ses doigts, une impatience volubile animant tous ses gestes.

- Laisse-moi enlever le reste…

- Je n'attends que ça !

Le pantalon tomba du lit, bientôt suivi par son boxer, et un râle s'échappa lorsqu'enfin ils s'enlacèrent sans plus aucune barrière entre leurs deux corps nus.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Tero !

Celui-ci souriait d'un air malicieux, ses cuisses s'écartant peu à peu alors qu'il guidait la virilité du journaliste contre son intimité.

- Tu vas pas faire ça…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais… Mais… HNNH !

Lentement, il le fit entrer en lui, chose qui changeait quelque peu de l'ordinaire, puisque l'habitude voulait que les rôles soient inversés. Pour une raison quelconque, Tero avait décidé que cette fois là, Uruha le posséderait.

- Tu… T'as même pas… lubrifié…

- On s'en… fouuut…

- Mais je… Couche-toi contre moi…

Docilement, Tero allongea ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et se pencha pour coller son torse au sien.

- Tu… veux être au-dessus ?

- Mais pourquoi d'un coup… ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?... Allez… Prends-moi plus loin…

Malgré son handicape, Uruha parvint à se tenir correctement entre ses cuisses offertes, continuant son avancée dans l'intimité peu habituée de son amant. Celui-ci crispa son corps contre le sien, éprouvant patiemment la pénétrée inachevée. Le blond se tint sur un coude, observant son visage changer d'expression alors qu'arrivé au terme, il finissait de le prendre et commençait à bouger avec retenue contre son bassin pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Eh… Je ne veux pas… de douceur !

- Tu veux… que je te fasse mal ? demanda le blond d'un air surpris, sa main valide serrée sur sa cuisse.

- Oui ! Oui, t'as tout compris… Brutalise-moi…

- Je…

- Ne discute pas ! Je t'en supplie…

Déglutissant, l'amant docile fit abstraction de la réticence qu'il avait de lui faire consciemment du mal, mais Tero était quelqu'un qui demandait beaucoup de passion, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'union corporelle… Il enchaîna donc des vas et vient brutaux qui arrachaient tour à tour un cri au dominant ou au dominé, et la vue de cet être secoué des soubresauts d'un plaisir qu'il lui fournissait lui-même exacerbait un plaisir différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître avec lui jusque là. Les fois où Tero le laissait le prendre étaient rares… Pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Et dans son cœur, Uruha avait su déchiffrer ce que cela voulait dire… Il y avait peu, ils avaient encore parlé de Tokyô. Il voulait qu'il le suive, il ne cessait de lui renouveler chaque fois des preuves de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais même s'il ne s'était pas encore exprimé, Uruha avait su dès le début qu'il ne le laisserait pas repartir seul…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le blond l'assaillait maintenant de coups de reins particulièrement profonds et violents, chose qu'il n'avait l'impression de n'avoir encore jamais fait. Contre son ventre frottait l'érection tendue de Tero, qu'il ne pouvait malgré lui pas toucher du fait de son poignet blessé. Il releva des yeux embués vers le visage éperdu d'extase de son compagnon, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres alors que les muscles internes se resserraient autour de son vis. Il avait trop attendu, ce serait trop court à son goût…

- Tero… Regarde-moi…

Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux, reprit son souffle alors que sa poitrine se soulevait beaucoup trop vite, et, malgré ses bras tremblants, réussit à se hisser contre lui pour entourer son torse de ses bras et enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Les gémissements envahissaient l'oreille d'Uruha, le souffle chaud sur sa nuque l'incitait à aller plus vite encore, alors qu'il se collait au plus près contre le corps assis contre lui. Leurs ventres mouillés se frottaient l'un à l'autre, la proéminence entre eux deux ne cessait de rechercher le contact, et de cette position, Uruha pouvait enfin agir sur celle-ci. Le corps du roux était noyé de sueur, et bientôt sa tête se renversa avec brusquerie alors qu'il partait presque en arrière, à bout de souffle.

- Je vais… Je vais…

- Je sens ça, gémit Uruha, les doigts refermés surs ce qu'il sentait prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Moi aussi… Bientôt… Plus… plus rapidement que prévuuu…

- U… Uruha… Je… Je t'aime…

L'interpellé délaissa soudainement la partie sensible de son anatomie pour agripper ses cheveux et tourner sa tête vers lui. Ces mots étaient rares… Tout aussi rares que cette situation. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Tero ? Quoi qu'il en fût, ils eurent un effet immédiat sur lui, et il se cambra contre le roux en répétant ses mots, sa main se resserrant d'un coup sur son impatience. Peut-être Tero était-il déjà voué à jouir peu après son amant, mais cette pression soudaine accéléra les choses, et il le suivit peu après dans son atteinte du plaisir culminant. Pantelant, il se laissa retomber en arrière en entraînant le journaliste avec lui.

- Je suis repu, soupira Tero en frissonnant de bien être.

- T'as une façon de dire ça, toi…

- Bah quoi ?

- Non rien…

- Oooh ! T'es vexé ?

Le roux tourna le visage de son amant vers lui alors qu'il se déplaçait pour se mettre sur le côté.

- Me boude pas à cause de mon indélicatesse de langage…

- Mmh…

- Uruha !

Il entoura ses hanches de son bras et se lova contre lui, jouant de l'index à tracer des lignes dans son dos.

- Tu me chatouilles…

- Désolé…

- Tero, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu fais des choses que tu ne faisais jamais avant, tu déboules en furie dans un hôpital alors que je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas très grave, tu passes tes journées avec moi, et là maintenant, tu me laisses être _seme_…

- C'est… C'est mal ?

- Pas du tout ! Je voulais juste… Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

- Ah bon ?... fit-il d'un air gêné en évitant son regard.

- Tu regrettes ?...

- Non ! Non…

- Alors pourquoi tu fuis ?

- En l'admettant, j'ai l'impression de paraître faible…

Il passa sa main dans ses longues mèches rousses, ricanant nerveusement alors qui s'obstinait à fixer le plafond.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?...

- Probablement autant que toi tu tiens à moi…

Uruha se tut, le regardant longuement s'évertuer à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux puis renifla en se rendant compte que des larmes perlaient à ses paupières.

- Tu pleures ? s'exclama soudain Tero en lui accordant son attention.

- Ça se pourrait…

- Tu ne devrais pas…

Ouvrant les bras, il l'invita à venir s'y réfugier, ce que le blond ne manqua pas de faire.

- Je t'aime, Uruha…

**OoOoO**

**(1)**Y a quelque chose qui me rappelle le Uruha d'ACP sous la douche avec Kai… « - Tu me provoques ! – Je te provoque. »


	8. Nu chemical rhetoric

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 8 :**_Nu chemical rhetoric _

* * *

La simple note glissée dans son casier avait été très claire. A onze heures, il devait être devant le _game center_ de la ville, là où déjà pas mal de jeunes à cette heure avancée de la matinée s'affairaient à faire chauffer les divers jeux mis à leur disposition dans l'enceinte de loisirs. Il remonta son écharpe contre sa bouche, soufflant pour se donner l'impression de se réchauffer sommairement, et jeta de discrets coups d'œil autour de lui. L'air était plutôt frais malgré la saison ; le temps pluvieux de la veille avait laissé dans l'air les stigmates de son passage. Des nuages gris glissaient encore paresseusement deci delà, mais le soleil parvenait néanmoins à percer. Ses épaules l'adossant au mur, il lâcha un soupir triste et consulta rapidement son portable. Aucun message de _sa_ part. Que faisait-il à cet instant, alors que lui avait rendez-vous dans une rue animée et fréquentée, mais qui malgré tout, accentuait son douloureux sentiment de solitude ? Il baissa les yeux au sol, agitant les jambes pour chasser les fourmillements qui commençaient à les engourdir._Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ Il se renfrogna, peu enclin à présent à continuer d'attendre cette fille qui ne se montrait pas. _Elle se fout du monde… _Serrant la mâchoire, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'apprêta à reprendre le chemin inverse lorsqu'elle se dressa devant lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle ramena ses cheveux en désordres d'une main tremblante des suites de sa course et s'excusa en haletant.

- Je suis désolée, je suis en retard… J'ai eu un léger contretemps…

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il en ne pouvant, bien malgré lui, retenir un coup d'œil méprisant à sa veste mal enfilée. Viens voir, tu vas nous faire remarquer à t'attifer comme ça…

Il attrapa son col pour la tirer vers lui sans brusquerie et arrangea ses vêtements alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux surpris. Il voulut lisser sa jupe mais elle sursauta et sa main se perdit dans un endroit mal approprié. Il s'empressa de la retirer et recula, mal à l'aise.

- C'est ta faute, t'as bougé !

Elle hocha la tête, tirant elle-même sur le tissu, un trouble visible animant ses traits.

- Hum… Bien euh… Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? reprit Ni-Ya en évitant de la regarder.

- Euh… En fait je voulais qu'on parle un peu de… De Nori, d'Hitsugi, de Sakito… De tout ça quoi…

- Viens, on va à l'intérieur.

Il lui tint la porte alors qu'elle passait devant, captant le regard qu'elle lui coulait avec incompréhension. Mais il se garda bien de faire de remarques et se laissa entraîna vers les pinces à peluches. Aussitôt, l'adolescente sortit une pièce et l'inséra dans la fente en affichant un air réjouit.

- Tu comptes essayer d'en attraper une ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On devait pas parler ?

- Réfléchis : si quelqu'un nous croise, tu crois qu'il trouvera pas ça plus louche de nous voir attablés et lancés dans une conversation passionnante alors que nous n'avons à prioris rien à faire ensemble plutôt que de nous voir dans un _game center_ à justement passer notre temps à dépenser tout notre argent ?

- Mmh… C'est vrai. Pas bête…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que c'est ingénieux ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Tu sais, toi et moi on se ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, fit-elle en se concentrant sur sa pince.

- En quoi donc ? répondit le blond, croisant les bras en la regardant faire.

- On aime tout le deux quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas avoir, on laisse les autres agir sur nos vies sans pouvoir en reprendre le contrôle… En bref, nous sommes des soumis.

- Des soumis… Des faibles et des lâches, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sa voix s'étrangla sur une note de colère, il décroisa les bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Je dis juste que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous rebeller contre les forces qui nous dominent…

- C'est faux ! C'est faux, parce que je l'ai fait ! Que crois-tu savoir de moi, hein ?

- Calme-toi ! Ne t'emporte pas contre moi… Je suis de ton côté, je te rappelle… Je dis juste… Que nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Chez moi, nous sommes six, je suis la troisième et c'est moi qui m'occupe de la maison, de mon petit-frère et de ma petite sœur. Le soir, je dois aller les chercher à l'école, puis préparer le dîner avant que mes parents et mes frères aînés ne rentrent. Si quelque chose va de travers, je…

Elle détourna la tête, abandonnant les manettes de sa pince. Un douloureux sentiment semblait lui étreindre la poitrine et Ni-Ya sentit comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu te fais battre, Megumi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Non, attends… C'est vraiment ça ? Comment tu fais pour travailler dans ces conditions ?

- J'ai l'habitude. Cela dure depuis des années. C'est vrai que c'est très dur de conjuguer avec le travail personnel à fournir… Mais bientôt, je pourrais enfin mettre fin à tout ça. Je supporte en silence parce que je sais que lorsque j'obtiendrai mon diplôme, je pourrai partir pour Tokyô où j'ai déjà pris contact avec quelqu'un de ma famille qui est prêt à me prendre comme secrétaire dans son entreprise. C'est mon seul but. Mon seul espoir. Alors je m'y accroche.

Elle renifla doucement puis releva vivement la tête.

- Tu n'étais pas absent au lycée pour des raisons quelconques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Et à ce propos… Je soupçonne Nori de connaître le pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais je sens qu'elle le sait… Et qu'elle me menace à chaque fois de tout dévoiler.

- C'est grave ?...

- Très, acquiesça Ni-Ya avant de laisser passer un silence.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire…

- Mais tu voudrais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

Il respira profondément, s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre la vitre.

- Ma famille m'a fait énormément souffrir… Mon père et mon frère nous ont abandonné… J'en ai voulu à Tero parce que je pensais… Je pensais qu'il l'avait fait dans l'intention de nous faire du mal. J'ai passé trois ans à le haïr… Je suis resté avec ma mère, mais elle a sombré dans l'alcool… Elle a perdu son travail, alors pour subvenir à nos besoins j'ai du… J'ai du…

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un sanglot sournois s'échappait de sa gorge. Inquiète, Megumi posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra pour lui communiquer son soutien.

- Je me suis prostitué… C'était la seule solution pour survivre… Et un beau jour, Tero débarque… Et je découvre qu'il avait été violé par mon père à plusieurs reprises dans sa jeunesse… D'un coup, tout est devenu très clair…

- C'est pour ça… Je suis désolée, Ni-Ya… En comparaison, moi, ce n'est vraiment pas la mer à boire…

- Ne dis pas ça ! fit-il en se retournant vers elle. Ne nous compare pas… Tu es à plaindre, toi aussi. Et toi, tu as le mérite de vouloir t'en sortir. Je n'avais pas cette volonté là… C'est grâce à Sakito… A Sakito et Hitsugi, qui ont poussé Tero à agir. Sans eux… Sans eux, j'aurai fini par me laisser mourir… Tu es plus forte que moi, Megumi…

Ses grands yeux s'étaient peu à peu remplis de larmes en entendant son discours, et, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage larmoyant contre son torse. Il la laissa pleurer, se contentant de la serrer contre lui, se consolant lui-même par le biais de cette étreinte.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, chuchota-t-elle après un moment. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider… Tout ce que je peux pour arrêter Nori… Je ne veux pas qu'elle vous éloigne les uns des autres… Pas après ce que tu as vécu, et… Votre amitié n'a pas le droit d'être brisée à cause d'une fille comme elle !

Elle tremblait de détermination et de rage, ce qui le fit doucement sourire.

- Je suis content que tu sois mon alliée. Sincèrement. Et… Oh ! Ils sont là !

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna en suivant la direction de son regard et aperçut le couple dans un coin du _game center_, se dissimulant à moitié derrière une machine à sous. Ni-Ya la suivit, se tenant juste derrière elle, penchée dans la même attitude d'observation… discrète ? Nori semblait attendre quelque chose d'Hitsugi. Elle lui tenait le bras, lui faisait des yeux de chiens battus pour l'attendrir, et lui semblait refuser quelque chose avec un sourire. Sa tactique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ne marchant pas, elle s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras, détournant la tête en affichant une cruelle attitude boudeuse. Hitsugi s'alarmant aussitôt, cherchant à se faire pardonner. Ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur le profil fermé de sa petite amie. Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, mais elle ne réagit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ni-Ya en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va pas tarder à le savoir.

En effet, peu après ces mots, Nori se colla à Hitsugi et l'embrassa outrageusement, lui prenant la main pour la guider entre ses propres cuisses. Megumi lâcha une exclamation de stupeur alors que son compagnon se rembrunissait. _J'ai peur de commencer à comprendre où elle veut en venir…_Gêné mais excité par l'enthousiasme abrupt de sa petite amie, Hitsugi se contenta de bouger légèrement sa main, mais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses. Aussi s'éloigna-t-il d'elle à contrecœur en s'excusant de la tournure des choses… ce que Nori n'apprécia vraiment pas. Se faire repousser de cette façon en public… Son visage se transforma en un masque effrayant de colère et elle le bouscula ouvertement pour passer, le laissant pantelant et rongé de remords.

Non loin de là, les deux observateurs attentifs de la scène se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se concerter.

- Nori a toujours été si impudique !... Mais là… Je comprends qu'Hitsugi est refusé d'aller plus loin !

- J'ai l'impression… La désagréable impression qu'elle se sert de lui…

- Tu crois ?

- Elle le tourne contre moi, elle l'isole de ses amis… A quoi ça rime ? Où est-ce qu'elle est en train de l'entraîner ?

- Ça irait jusque là ?...

Il hocha gravement la tête, relevant la jeune fille qui s'était affaissée par terre.

- Je ne la fréquente pas vraiment, je ne connais pas son mode de pensée… Mais une chose est sûre, elle a décidé de faire de nous ses marionnettes…

**OoO**

En s'éveillant, Sakito se sentit beaucoup mieux que la veille ; ses forces semblaient lui être partiellement revenues. Enveloppé dans ses draps, son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même baignait dans la douce tiédeur du sommeil, et les volets entrebâillés laissaient percer les rayons du soleil sur le plancher où ils venaient faire danser de petites paillettes de poussières. Il se laissa le temps d'immerger totalement avant de repousser les couvertures, s'étirant comme un chat avant de se lever. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, et il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en titubant jusque la chaise où étaient posés le reste de ses vêtements. Son estomac gronda alors qu'il passait sa chemise froissée que Kanagure avait mise à sécher sur un cintre au dessus du radiateur. Il remonta son col et se passa la main sur le visage, marchant pieds nus sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, et traversant le couloir menant au grand escalier en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Gara. Visiblement, il n'était pas là. Il descendit calmement les marches, ne cherchant pas à se brusquer, et poussa un couinement lorsque la plante de ses pieds rencontra la surface froide des carreaux au sol.

- Sakito ? C'est toi ?

Kanagure apparut devant lui et s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir.

- Tu aurais du rester au lit ! Je t'aurai apporté à manger !

- Je vais bien, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas pensé à mettre de chaussettes…

- Ah ! Alors viens par là, la cuisine dispose d'un sol en faux parquet.

Elle le fit entrer à sa suite et Sakito s'avança d'un air un peu hébété dans la pièce, s'apercevant en rougissant que Gara lui souriait. A ce moment là, Kanagure jura soudainement, se plaignant qu'elle n'avait plus l'épice qu'il lui fallait, et elle sortit en pestant, prétextant qu'elle allait voir si par hasard il lui en restait dans la réserve. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Gara, elle lui murmura discrètement qu'elle les laissait seule un instant pour leur laisser le temps de se dire bonjour comme ils le souhaitaient, sa présence étant sûrement gênante autant pour l'adolescent que pour lui. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur elle – car elle avait pris soin de prendre cette précaution, Gara reporta son regard sur Sakito, toujours debout. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa mine timide, sa chemise mal boutonnées laissant apparaître ses clavicules et le bas de son ventre, son pantalon retombant sur ses pieds nus… L'envie de toucher ce garçon si fragile le démangea si fort qu'il eut du mal à ne pas trahir son agitation. Une main jouant nerveusement avec ses baguettes, il se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu…

- Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous et manger quelque chose ?

- Je… Je veux bien… Mon ventre gargouille…

Effectivement, celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir se taire, et Sakito s'excusa avec un petit sourire. _Je vais craquer… _pensa Gara, au comble de l'attendrissement.

- Assis toi près de moi alors… Et…

S'approchant de lui, Sakito avait dépassé le tabouret désigné, et, s'étant appuyé des deux mains sur la table, s'était penché sans détour vers lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les baguettes tremblèrent, puis tombèrent sur la table tandis que Gara glissait les doigts contre la joue encore chaude de l'adolescent. S'écartant peu à peu, le peintre reprit son souffle, le ventre emplit de fourmillements, et se racla la gorge.

- J'adore ta façon de me dire bonjour… Refais-le plus souvent…

Sakito poussa un léger soupir de contentement et se laissa choir sur le tabouret, sa poitrine se soulevant par à coups des battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré.

- Ah ! s'écria-t-on derrière la porte, plus pour prévenir de l'arrivée qu'autre chose.

- Alors ? Il n'y en a plus ? demanda Gara d'un ton jovial.

- Effectivement, répondit Kanagure en lançant un regard amusé à Sakito. Tiens, te voilà du riz, j'en ai préparé pour un régiment !

- Merci…

Il commença à manger en silence, se sachant ouvertement dévisagé par l'homme à ses côtés, mais n'en parut pas troublé. Une reposante sensation de plénitude envahissait son corps ; il avait osé faire le premier pas sans y avoir été invité, et avait nettement senti chez son homologue le même envoûtement. Il lui tardait plus que de raison de pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras…

**OoO**

- Gara ?...

Sakito entra de nouveau dans la cuisine, le bruit caractéristique d'une chasse d'eau résonnant en sourdine plus loin dans son dos.

- Il est monté, fit Kanagure en déposant les bols dans l'évier. Va le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il t'y attend.

Il acquiesça, puis traversa le hall au sol gelé très rapidement, montant l'escalier deux à deux pour pouvoir se retrouver enfin seul avec lui.

- Vous êtes là ?...

- Oui, entre.

Se retrouvant debout dans la chambre à l'odeur caractéristique, Sakito sourit de bonheur en inhalant ces senteurs fortes de peinture se mêlant à celle suave du parfum de l'homme. Gara tourna son fauteuil, l'arrêtant devant lui, et croisa les mains sur ses cuisses.

- Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Qu'on fasse ?...

Il se mit à rougir, baissant les yeux pour ne pas que Gara devine ses pensées déplacées.

- Allons, se mit aussi à rire ce dernier. Ça te plairait qu'on continue le portrait ? Si tu te sens d'attaque, bien entendu…

- Avec plaisir !

- Mais seulement… Tu n'as pas ton uniforme…

- Oh si ! J'y ai pensé ! Enfin, je n'ai que la veste à mettre, les habits que je porte là en font partie. J'avais fait exprès de le mettre.

- Tu as donc pensé à notre œuvre ? fit Gara en souriant.

- Oui… Je… Je vais chercher la veste !

Avant que l'autre n'ait pu émettre quoi que ce soit de plus, il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. _Quel garçon surprenant… Tellement plaisant… Tellement attirant…_Il frissonna, repensa à la chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne et revint vers son chevalet, retirant le tissu qui recouvrait son tableau. Ses doigts se promenèrent amoureusement sur la surface peinte, épousant les courbes du dessin, et dans son dos, Sakito, revenu, l'observa faire, une envie sourde au fond du cœur. Gara sursauta en l'apercevant par-dessus son épaule, ne s'attendant pas à le voir déjà là.

- Ahem… Tu peux t'asseoir…

L'adolescent reprit donc son attitude de modèle, non sans remarquer que les gestes du peintre se faisaient bizarrement gauches.

- Gara-san ?...

- O-oui ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui-oui, ça va… Je… En fait je pensais à une chose et…

_Et ça m'a rendu tout fiévreux, _pensa-t-il en tapotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Quelle chose ?

- En fait… Puisque tu es mon modèle… J'ai pensé à… à laisser ce tableau comme il était et à en faire un autre… Ou tu serais dans une autre position…

- Ah ! Les yeux fermés, ne ? Comme nous en avions parlé la fois dernière ?

- Euh… En fait… Ce serait légèrement différent… Tu serais… Tu serais…

Gara déglutit, ses yeux irrésistiblement attirés par ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Nu… souffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait incroyablement chaud.

- Nu ?!... répéta Sakito, de grands yeux ouverts de la même façon que les siens. Vous voulez dire… que vous voulez me peindre… nu ?...

- Je… Oui… Mais mais… C'est… Tu sais, avant ils peignaient souvent des modèles nus… Ce… ça n'a rien de… de sale…

- Je sais… C'est…

Sakito resserra ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Hitsugi lui avait dit que ce moment arriverait… Pourtant, il n'aurait pu penser que cela arriverait. Que devait-il lui répondre ? S'il consentait à se mettre nu devant lui… Jamais il n'arriverait à tenir plus de quelques minutes… Mais… En même temps, cela le confronterait à ce regard pénétrant qu'il crevait d'envie de sentir encore sur lui. C'était risqué pour lui. Et même pour eux deux, en osant y penser.

- J'accepte.

- Hein ?

Gara sentit sa tête lui tourner et regarda Sakito se lever devant lui, déterminé à agir.

- Où voulez-vous que je me mette ?

- C'est… Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?...

- C'est ce que vous voulez, ou non ?

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux !...

Fébrilement, Gara attrapa la toile et la déposa devant une rangée d'autres, puis en prit une nouvelle, qu'il installa devant lui, ses mains tremblantes menaçant de tout faire tomber à n'importe quel moment.

- Alors ?

Muettement, Gara releva la tête vers lui et articula péniblement :

- Sur le… Le lit…

L'autre acquiesça, puis se planta debout à côté du lit, se retournant vers le peintre pour ôter sa veste. _Il… Il fait exprès de se tourner vers moi… Il est vicieux… C'est pour me tester ?... Je ne vais jamais réussir à m'empêcher de… _L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant à perdre son regard dans les lattes du plancher sous ses roues. Un petit soupir l'obligea à abandonner cette occupation. La chemise froissée s'ouvrit sur le mince torse imberbe sur lequel il darda une attention soutenue. Son ventre n'attendait que la caresse de sa paume, et sa peau celle de son souffle… Et les petits boutons de chair dressés l'étaient-ils par froid ou par… excitation ? Gara porta sa main à son front pour y essuyer les quelques marques de fièvre qui aurait pu y apparaître. C'était une véritable torture qu'il l'obligeait à subir… Une véritable mise à l'épreuve. Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure, son pouls s'affolant à ses tempes. Sakito paraissait concentré à déboutonner son pantalon, puis il fit glisser la braguette et le laissa choir sur ses pieds. Les doigts blancs se crispèrent avec force sur les accoudoirs._Ne vas pas plus loin, par pitié… _Mais Sakito ne semblait pas doté du don de télépathie. Il hésita un moment, puis respira profondément et agrippa l'élastique de son boxer.

- Arrête !

L'adolescent releva la tête vers la source du cri étranglé. A quelques pas de lui, Gara semblait trembler, et retenait mal sa respiration haletante. Bizarrement, il avait posé un de ses avant-bras en travers sur ses cuisses, de sorte que Sakito ne pouvait pas voir si son excitation était conséquente.

- Pourquoi ?...

- Je… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça…

- Me voir nu vous dégoûte ?...

- Idiot, grogna-t-il. Tu sais très bien que c'est tout le contraire… C'est… C'est beaucoup trop pour moi… Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir nu loin de moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherai de me rejoindre ? demanda Sakito sans perdre de son aplomb.

Gara détourna la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

- Pas… Pas maintenant…

- Vous aviez dit quand j'irai mieux.

- Oui mais… Kanagure est toujours là !

- Mais si nous ne faisons pas de bruit ?...

- Nous sommes obligés d'en faire, Sakito, murmura Gara avec un sourire.

Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et poussa une plainte en découvrant l'adolescent tout près de lui.

- Reste à distance !

- Non… Ce que je veux, c'est être près de vous…

- Rends-toi compte, s'il te plaît…

- Je… Je veux vous toucher…

Sans que Gara n'essaie de s'opposer à son geste, il l'embrassa avec envie, colla son torse au sien, et grimpa sur ses cuisses.

- Tu… Tu es incroyable… parvint-il à articuler entre deux baisers, une fièvre palpable prenant peu à peu le dessus sur sa raison.

Une des mains de Sakito s'agrippa à sa nuque, et l'autre se glissa entre eux deux, provoquant chez le peintre une vive réaction.

- Non pas… Pas là… !

Loin de se laisser dicter sa conduite, Sakito frotta sa main contre la tension qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, la même se formant peu à peu dans son propre boxer. Gara chercha à échapper à la délicieuse torture, mais il n'en avait profondément aucune envie.

- Tu… devrais… ar… arrêt… er…

Comment Sakito aurait-il pu obéir à ses mots puisque lui-même n'avait pas envie d'y obéir ? Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il continue à le toucher, et qu'il se frotte tout entier contre lui. Le désir allait lui faire perdre la tête. Il agrippa l'épaule nue de l'adolescent pour le tenir serré contre lui, le regardant les yeux mi-clos observer son plaisir.

- Gara-san…

- Oui, mon ange ?...

_Mon ange… _Le souffle du jeune garçon prit un peu plus d'ampleur. Le désirer était plus que douloureux.

- Je… Je peux aller plus loin ?...

- Plus loin ?... Tu veux dire…

Gara ravala le peu de salive qui lui restait dans la bouche. Plus loin impliquait plus de proximité, donc plus d'intimité, plus d'excitation, plus de plaisir, plus de… Pourquoi continuer à penser ? Il releva les yeux vers les prunelles ambrées de l'adolescent, caressa pensivement ses lèvres des siennes, ne sachant plus trop comment il était capable d'autant de sang-froid. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le _moment_pour faire ça, dans la mesure où le confort n'était pas vraiment là, et que Kanagure était toujours dans le manoir. Mais se résigner à se retenir encore une fois n'était pas envisageable. Sakito n'attendit pas qu'il lui donne clairement sa réponse, il reposa sa paume sur la bosse conséquente, appuya légèrement, rapprocha son bassin de lui, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Son autre main partit rejoindre l'autre et s'affaira à déboutonner le pantalon sombre de l'homme. Gara ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Il continua d'admirer la douceur et la moiteur de la peau de son jeune compagnon, la vivacité de son regard, les tremblements et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps d'une façon presque enivrante… Une fermeture éclair émit le bruit caractéristique à son ouverture et la tête de Gara s'inclina en arrière, la bouche entrouverte sur des halètements explicites. Sakito embrassa son cou en se redressant, la position étant trop tentante pour qu'il s'y soustraie. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche brillante, peu à près emprisonnée par une autre. Encore timide, ou pudique, l'adolescent n'osa pas passer la barrière du boxer et sentir davantage ce qu'il retenait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté du fait d'aimer un homme, il y avait tout de même cette gêne qui faisait qu'il avait peur de se mettre face à face avec… lui-même.

- Mmh… S'il te plaît… soufflait laborieusement celui qu'il voulait faire devenir son amant.

Mais il hésitait, il voulait être guidé… Il avait besoin de Gara, qu'il lui montre comment faire… Même si ce corps après tout était similaire au sien, un homme comme lui. Mais… Mais…

- Je peux entrer ?

Sakito se figea, pâlit, alors qu'une incroyable peur lui paralysait les membres. Gara eut un étourdissement, cherchant à se remettre les idées en place et à chasser son désir. Il s'aperçut de l'attitude de l'adolescent et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Rhabille-toi, murmura-t-il en articulant avec peine.

Chancelant, le corps fin quitta sa position, le visage vide de toute expression et se dirigea sans autre forme de procès vers ses habits posés sur le lit. Le peintre sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Outre le fait qu'ils se soient monstrueusement fait interrompre et qu'il devait avoir tout aussi mal que lui à l'endroit de sa virilité, que sa frustration était maximale et qu'il détestait avoir à l'envoyer loin de lui, quelque chose… clochait.

- Gara ?

- Une… Une minute !

Il reboutonna lui-même son pantalon, se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'éventa pour faire baisser la température de ses joues. Il respira un grand coup et s'aperçut que Sakito attendait, assis sur le fauteuil rouge, ses cheveux lui cachant la vue de son visage baissé.

- Eh…

Un incroyable sentiment de culpabilité lui tomba sur la poitrine. Lui en voulait-il pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois repoussé ?... Cette angoisse calma ses ardeurs jusqu'ici dures à cacher et entendit un bruit venant de la porte. Kanagure se tenait sur le pas de la porte et les observaient silencieusement, avec quelque chose comme de l'étonnement dans le regard.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en tendant le cou vers son neveu.

- Je…

- C'est vous le problème, lâcha Sakito et se levant.

Il traversa la chambre d'un pas déterminé, passa devant Gara sans lui céder une seule marque d'attention, et bouscula ouvertement la vieille femme pour sortir.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'exclama Kanagure, visiblement plus triste qu'offusquée de son comportement.

Mais l'adolescent avait déjà pénétré dans sa chambre et claqué la porte derrière lui. Alors la vieille femme se retourna vers le peintre. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, à en juger par son angle de vue. Mais elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'il luttait pour retenir ses sanglots. Ses reniflements discrets, ses déglutissions difficiles, ses yeux brillants… Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais il l'en dissuada en tendant la main ouverte devant lui. Elle demeura un moment sans savoir quoi dire, puis, sans rien ajouter, elle sortit sans bruit.

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **J'avais oublié de poster hier, mais personne ne m'en a fait la remarque. Tant pis, ça prouve que personne ne lit.

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Shown silently

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 9 : **_Shown silently _**(1) **

* * *

Pendant une à deux heures, Gara resta à muettement regarder par la fenêtre. Non qu'il y trouve quelque chose de plaisant, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser autre chose qu'à lui. Et cette simple pensée lui faisait mal. Pas une seule fois Sakito n'était sorti de sa retraite, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis l'altercation. Et il ne cessait de se demander à quel point il pouvait bien lui en vouloir. Lui qui d'ordinaire apparaissait comme un jeune garçon timide et désireux de bien faire, il avait tout de même clairement signifié à Kanagure qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Il avait du être vraiment blessé pour agir de la sorte. Une peur venimeuse lui serrait la gorge. _Il faut que j'aille le voir… Oui mais s'il ne veut pas de moi… S'il me repousse comme je l'ai fait ?... _Il porta une main fébrile à son front et ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps de se concentrer sur sa décision et de chasser son appréhension. _Je dois lui parler… _Lentement, il fit tourner les roues de son fauteuil pour les diriger vers le côté opposé de sa chambre. Les yeux rivés sur ses genoux qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre, il avala sa salive pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans son œsophage. _C'est moi qui devrais aller de l'avant… Je le laisse tout faire aussi… Il doit croire qu'à force, je n'en ai pas tant envie que ça… _Il soupira en passant l'encadrement de la porte, les roues faisant chuinter le plancher alors qu'il s'engageait dessus. La forme sombre de la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Sakito semblait presque trop imposante, comme une véritable barrière dressée entre eux. Il posa la paume de sa main sur le bois et respira posément avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à la poignée. A son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas été verrouillée. Il la poussa devant lui, et une odeur différente lui enivra les narines. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir en entrant dans une pièce trop longtemps fermée. Non, c'était la sienne. 

- Sakito ?...

Il ne s'aperçut vraiment de sa position que lorsqu'il fut pleinement entré. Il croisa son regard un bref instant, puis l'adolescent, allongé sur le lit, se tourna à l'opposé du peintre, lui offrant sa vue de dos. Gara ressentit un pincement au cœur à son attitude, mais prit bien soin de ne pas se précipiter, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il avança jusqu'au lit, le contourna par la gauche pour pouvoir être plus près de lui. Mais alors qu'il s'arrêtait, Sakito se retourna une nouvelle fois. Gara crut qu'il allait laisser échapper sa douleur par un gémissement de dépit, mais il réussi tant bien que mal à se contenir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?...

- Et vous, pourquoi me repoussez-vous ?

Son ton était sec, cassant, mais aussi éraillé que quelqu'un qui aurait pleuré.

- Je ne te repousse pas. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette idée mais…

- Deux fois ! Ça fait deux fois que ça va plus loin qu'un simple baiser et ça fait deux fois que je dois repartir dans mon coin, la queue entre les jambes comme un chien !

En d'autres circonstances, la métaphore aurait plutôt fait sourire son interlocuteur, mais présentement, celui-ci n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- Mais ce n'est pas non plus de la mienne ! Moi je ne vous mens pas ! Je n'ai jamais connu de relation de la sorte, il est normal que j'ai du mal, et pourtant, c'est moi qui fait tout ! C'est à se demander si vraiment, vous avez été honnête avec moi !

- Quoi ! éclata soudainement le peintre que les paroles de l'adolescent avaient piqué au vif. Ne doute pas de moi, Sakito, ni de ce que je ressens pour toi ! Toutes les semaines, cloîtré dans cette maison, je tournais en rond, à penser à toi, au moment où je pourrais te revoir, à crever d'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, et je n'avais rien pour échapper à l'ennui et à cette absence tortueuse ! Alors… Ne dis pas que je ne suis pas honnête avec toi ! Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, que ce soit par mes gestes ou par mes mots !

- Mais… Je… Je voudrai juste être seul avec vous… Je voudrai juste qu'on…

Se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le lit, Sakito ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui demandaient à sortir, et qui jaillirent sur ses joues d'un seul coup. Il tenta de les arrêter en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Gara le regarda un moment, sans trop savoir s'il allait le repousser s'il le prenait dans ses bras… Mais cette envie fut la plus forte, et il l'attira tendrement contre lui pour le calmer.

- Shht… Ne pleure pas… C'est pour bientôt… Kanagure part demain, alors cesse de pleurer. On est ensemble, c'est déjà ça…

- M… Mais…

Gara emmêla ses longs doigts blancs à ceux tout aussi fins du jeune garçon lové contre lui, ses cheveux lui caressant la joue.

- Mais ?

- Tant qu'elle sera là… Je ne veux... Je ne pourrais plus m'approcher de vous…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu peux pas faire ça… Elle part demain soir !

- Elle se met entre nous ! s'exclama Sakito, dont les larmes avaient fini par se calmer.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Ça ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée !

- Comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'elle débarque toujours quand il ne faut pas ?

- Coïncidences…

- La première fois que je vous ai vu, elle écoutait à la porte. Je suis certain qu'elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas nous empêcher de… de faire ensemble ce que nous voulons.

- Elle a bien réussi jusque là…

- Ce n'était que le début. Si tu crois que je vais m'en tenir à ça…

Sakito releva la tête vers lui, intrigué par ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, et il lut dans ses yeux que c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait.

- Ah…

La main ancrée dans la sienne s'échappa calmement pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse, et l'adolescent loucha dessus en sentant une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage.

- Non, pas de caresses… fit-il en la repoussant.

- Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à demain soir sans te toucher…

- Oui mais…

- Je ne contrôle pas le désir que j'ai de toi, tu sais… Sinon, ce serait trop simple.

_Le désir qu'il a de moi… _Il gigota sur lui, les ailes de dizaines de papillons effleurant l'intérieur de son bas-ventre.

- C'est bien pour ça que…

- Tout serait bien plus simple si je n'étais pas handicapé. Il y a longtemps que je t'aurais collé contre le mur et que mes mains t'auraient déshabillé…

Les joues de Sakito s'enflammèrent franchement.

- Ne… Ne me dites pas de choses pareilles ! C'est déjà assez frustrant pour moi d'avoir du m'arrêter tout à l'heure…

Et surtout que lesdites choses commençaient à produire leur effet sur une partie réactive de son anatomie.

- Excuse-moi, mon ange… Je ne suis pas doué… Au fond, mes sentiments sont encore ceux d'un adolescent… Moi aussi je ne sais pas bien comment m'y prendre… Je n'ai pas vécu une autre relation de ce type avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi forte… Dépendante…

Ce faisant, sa bouche prit peu à peu possession du territoire qu'offrait la peau de son cou, y faisant courir ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents avec une méticulosité toute enfiévrée, à laquelle Sakito ne chercha à pas échapper.

- Moi aussi, et c'est justement pour ça que… Que je ne veux pas être séparé de vous… Qu'on m'éloigne de vous…

- Allons !... Réfléchis à tes paroles, lança Gara sur un ton enjoué, son visage à la hauteur du sien. Qui pourrait être assez fort, et même bien assez fou pour tenter une chose pareille ?

- Tellement de choses… Kanagure… Le temps… La peur…

- Et si tu te laissais juste guider par tes sentiments ? Peut-être que ça serait plus facile ?

- Non… Je ne crois pas… Ce serait sûrement… Pire…

- Pire ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tes sentiments seraient-ils trop…

- Trop fort, émit faiblement l'adolescent en détournant la tête. Ils me brûlent à l'intérieur… Je voudrais bien pouvoir les faire sortir... Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore…

Il sentit l'étreinte de ses bras se resserrer, et la bouche au souffle chaud venir balayer sa joue et sa tempe.

- Et comment diable peux-tu penser un seul instant que je ne ressente pas la même chose ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez démonstratif ?

- Peut-être… J'ai l'impression de douter en permanence…

- Cher ange…

Gara posa deux doigts sous le menton du jeune garçon, et lui fit tourner le visage vers lui à l'aide de son pouce. Ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans les siens alors que sa bouche articulait tout près de la sienne.

- Je te promets que dans peu de temps, tu ne pourras plus douter de moi. Nous devons prendre notre mal en patience… Mais le délice se prolongera, tu verras. Ce sera si bon et si beau…

Sakito n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tout bien compris dans ce qu'il venait de lui discourir, et le laissa l'embrasser mais il se doutait que c'était là quelque chose de très beau, une promesse plus que réalisable, puisque Kanagure partie, ils auraient le champ libre pour s'aimer.

**OoO**

- Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et s'assit à ses côtés, les mains posées sur le rebord de la table. Son interlocuteur promenait depuis cinq minutes le regard tout autour de lui, détaillant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une chambre de fille aussi dénudée !

- C'est… vide…

Megumi haussa les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Effectivement, hormis quelques décorations comme le poster d'un groupe de Jpop et les quelques peluches disposées sur les étagères, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun signe extérieur sur l'identité de la jeune fille occupant les lieux.

- Je suis très ordonnée.

Ni-Ya acquiesça, ne doutant pas de la véracité de ce fait, mais se doutait également qu'elle n'avait pas droit à certaines choses qu'une personne de son âge puisse désirer.

- Qui était la vieille femme en bas ?

- Ma grand-mère. La seule personne de ma famille qui se soucie de moi… Si tu as pu venir jusqu'ici, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle reste quelque temps à la maison et que c'est elle qui prend le relai. Elle a beaucoup d'autorité, personne n'ose lui contester quoi que ce soit. Quand elle vient, elle passe un savon à mes parents et à mes frères, les sermonnant que c'est inadmissible qu'une fille de mon âge est tout à faire.

- C'est quelqu'un de raisonné, fit le blond en hochant la tête. M'est avis qu'elle devrait venir plus souvent…

- Seulement ma grand-mère a des responsabilités. En effet, si mes frères ont pu aller tous les deux dans des écoles prestigieuses, c'est en partie parce qu'elle les a financé. Elle dirige une grande entreprise, qui ne lui permet pas de s'absenter continuellement. Je crois que si je ne réussis pas à Tokyô, j'irai chez elle. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle fera tout pour me trouver un travail et que je vive enfin dignement.

- Je suis content de savoir que tu as au moins cet appui là.

Megumi sourit plus largement et pencha la tête en repoussant la tasse de thé devant lui.

- Bois, il va être froid.

- Oui, merci.

Portant le liquide à ses lèvres, les yeux de l'adolescent s'arrondirent peu à peu alors qu'il buvait.

- Mais… Il est délicieux ! C'est le meilleur thé qu'il m'est été donné de boire !

- C'est ma grand-mère qui le fait, répondit Megumi en émettant un petit rire. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

Il finit rapidement son bol, ragaillardi par le goût délicieux encore présent dans sa bouche, puis tapa des mains sur ses cuisses.

- Bien, maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Rien de spécial en fait… J'avais juste envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Elle baissa les yeux, la mine concentrée sur les plis de sa jupe.

- Quand tu es là, je me sens un peu moins seule, un peu moins incomprise… Même les bonjours discrets qu'on se glisse au lycée me donnent le sourire. C'est étrange… C'est la première fois que je suis aussi honnête avec quelqu'un, et en retour je sais que je peux compter sur toi et que tu ne me mentiras pas. Ne ?

Ni-Ya acquiesça, un peu embarrassé par ses propos.

- Tu… Tu ne serais pas en train de… de tomber amoureuse… Hein ?

Megumi poussa un petit soupir avant de faire un petit mouvement brusque de la tête.

- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Mais… Je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop. Ce que je sais dans l'immédiat, c'est que j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi, alors… Je ne dis pas que ça n'est pas ça, je n'écarte pas cette possibilité… Ce serait mal si c'était le cas ?

Il y a quelques temps, voir même juste quelques jours, il lui aurait probablement rétorqué que son cœur était déjà pris et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre y prenne place. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre cela. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui les empêcher de se consoler mutuellement de leur chagrin d'amour ? Elle aimait Sakito, il l'aimait lui aussi, mais ils ne pouvaient tous deux être avec lui. Comme elle le lui avait dit, ils ne se mentaient pas. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que signifiaient les subtilités de leurs agissements. Ils étaient conscients de leur position. Et malgré tout…

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Ni-Ya en un sourire.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui puis se pencha soudainement pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Je t'adore, toi !

Elle prit le bol de thé vide et se leva pour sortir de la pièce, le blond secouant la tête derrière elle.

- Megumi ? Il y a une de tes amies en bas !

- Une de mes amies ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait par la porte ouverte, sa grand-mère faire entrer l'invitée. Qui ça peut bien être ?

- Mmh ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, fit Ni-Ya en haussant les épaules.

Megumi se pencha par la porte pour apercevoir l'escalier et sursauta.

- Dans le placard !

- Quoi ?

Sans rien comprendre, Ni-Ya se retrouva poussé par son amie vers la penderie qui faisait l'angle de la pièce. Une expression de terreur avait pris possession des traits de la jeune fille, et s'en étant aperçu, Ni-Ya obtempéra sans discuter, se retrouvant plaquer entre la porte aux volets de bois par lesquels il pouvait voir la pièce, et les cintres qui lui rentraient dans l'épaule.

- Et bien alors ? On ne vient plus m'accueillir ?

_Cette voix… _Il poussa une exclamation étouffée, ne reconnaissant que trop bien celle qu'il rêvait toutes les nuits d'étrangler de ses propres mains. _Nori._

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Megumi, qui peinait à garder son sang froid.

Nori resta un moment sans répondre, dévisageant la plus jeune d'un air sceptique.

- Il t'arrive quoi ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

- N… Non…

_Calme-toi, Megu, calme-toi, _lui souffla mentalement le blond, priant pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Il pressentait à juste titre que son angoisse était tout à fait légitime.

- Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas Megumi ? demanda soudainement Nori en avançant d'un air quelque peu menaçant vers l'autre.

- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

La sensation d'étouffement oppressante dans la poitrine de Megumi gonflait petit à petit, l'empêchant de faire face à ce qui la dominait chaque jour, prenant un plaisir malsain à l'écraser comme un cafard sous une botte. Et pour toute la lâcheté qu'elle ne pouvait qu'afficher jour après jour, qui la rongeait comme un mal incurable et dont elle se croyait incurablement atteinte, elle devait prendre Nori à son propre jeu. Elle qui jouait sur deux plans, montrait deux visages aux autres pour abuser d'eux, devrait bien un jour payer le prix de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Megumi était déterminée à tout faire pour protéger Ni-Ya, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Il y a une autre paire de chaussure en bas. Des chaussures d'uniforme.

- Ah, ça ! C'est que mon frère est rentré il y a peu…

- Vraiment ? Lequel est-ce ? Tadaka ? Ou Tsuchiya ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Takada… Brillant… Séduisant… Et surtout lui ne reste pas insensible à…

Elle le savait au fond que son discours agaçait Megumi, alimentait le dégoût qu'elle avait d'elle. Mais peut-être ne pensait-elle pas qu'un tel ressentiment et qu'une telle résistance s'opérait dans son dos. Quoi que Megumi puisse penser de sa famille, l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à eux ou s'y infiltrer la révulsait. Comment Nori pouvait-elle tenir ces propos sur Tadaka alors qu'elle affichait le parfait visage de la jeune fille innocente et amoureuse devant Hitsugi ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible aux sentiments sincères de quelqu'un ?...

- Navrée pour toi, c'est Tsuchiya.

- Ah… Dommage.

- Pourquoi t'es venue ?

- Oh je passais dans le coin, et je me demandais comment tu allais…

_Il y a un truc pas net… Je ferai bien d'être sur mes gardes…_

- C'est gentil de penser à moi !

Nori émit un petit rire, et soudainement son bras se détendit, sa poigne se refermant fermement sur le cou blanc de la jeune fille. Ni-Ya réfréna une exclamation, inquiet par cette montée soudaine de violence.

- N'essaie pas de me doubler, tu entends ? lâcha Nori dans un rictus effrayant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces ? répliqua péniblement Megumi, des difficultés à retrouver son souffle.

- On m'a dit t'avoir vu en compagnie de ce cher Ni-Ya. Tu vois qui s'est, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'a-ami à Hitsugi et Sakito ?

- Non, il n'est plus ami avec Hitsugi. Il semblerait que mon cher petit ami est enfin vu quel être méprisable est ce type.

_C'est toi l'être méprisable, bakayarô,_ pensa très fort la captive.

- Que je ne te surprenne pas à fomenter quelque chose avec lui… Dans le cas contraire, tu passeras un très sale moment, et tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Ni-Ya sentit ses poings se crisper d'eux-mêmes contre ses cuisses, bouillant d'envie de régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute avec cette énergumène. Nori finit par lâcher sa proie, la gratifiant d'un regard dédaigneux.

- Bien, je pense que tu as compris le message. Je te laisse maintenant.

- Madame est trop bonne, rumina Megumi tout bas, ses doigts palpant la surface martyrisée.

Sans un regard de plus vers elle, Nori sortit de la pièce en lui assénant un nouveau geste évocateur de la très grande amitié qu'elle lui portait… Patiemment, Megumi attendit d'avoir entendu claquer la porte d'entrée avant de laisser sortir son ami.

- Elle est vraiment démoniaque !

- J'te le fais pas dire, grimaça-t-elle.

- Fais voir ton cou… On voit quand même les traces d'ongles…

- Des faux, qui plus est, bien évidemment. Et c'est du solide !

Ni-Ya examina à son tour la peau brutalisée, passant la pulpe de ses doigts sur les marques violettes.

- Eh ! Tu me chatouilles ! se mit-elle à rire en se tortillant.

- Désolé… Ça devient dangereux pour toi… Si tu veux ar…

- Je t'interdis d'y penser.

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, lui coulant un regard noir.

- Sors-toi cette idée de la tête, Ni-Ya. Ce n'est pas toi _et_ moi, c'est _nous_. Et maintenant si on allait manger quelque chose ? J'ai faim…

**OoO**

Remontant la rue qui menait à chez elle, Nori marchait vite, chacun de ses pas faisant chalouper ses hanches bien faites au côté desquelles se balançait son sac de cours. Son regard n'accrochait personne, et ne cherchait personne. Mais les autres quant à eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la dévisager, parfois discrètement ou plus ouvertement, et tout cela revêtait du quotidien. Elle était belle, et elle le savait. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle en avait conscience que la chose était dangereuse. Elle quittait peu son uniforme, mis à part lorsqu'elle sortait en boîte de nuit, mais même dans ce vêtement informe, on ne pouvait que distinguer les rondeurs dissimulées qui excitaient les appétits.

Elle ralentit, ouvrit la poche arrière de son sac et se mit à fouiller pour en extirper ses clefs, ses cheveux glissant devant son visage lui cachant la vue de l'individu qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Nori…

- Encore toi ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en redressant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? répliqua Hitsugi, le regard fixé dans le sien.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie quand on était au _game center_ ?

- Tu oses me demander ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas toutes les raisons d'être vexée ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu m'as repoussée ! cria-t-elle en le poussant des deux mains sur le torse. Tu… Tu m'as…

Tout à coup, la manière de faire de la jeune fille changeait du tout au tout. Des larmes commencèrent à poindre dans ses yeux, chose qui ne parvenait jamais à laisser Hitsugi insensible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On était dans un lieu public, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse !

- Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on se fiche du lieu, de l'heure, des gens qu'il peut y avoir. Si on aime quelqu'un, on le désire…

Estomaqué par son regard et ses paroles pleines de reproches, Hitsugi écarquilla les yeux et crispa la main qu'il avait glissée contre sa joue.

- Tu… Je… C'est… Ce n'est pas…

- Dis-lui si tu n'as pas envie de moi !

Regardant à gauche et à droite de peur qu'on ne les entende, il lui fit signe de baisser la voix et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la maison.

- C'est faux. Tu le sais très bien ! Comment peux-tu douter et de mon amour, et de… du reste ?! C'est… C'est impensable !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as repoussée ?

- Mais parce que je considère que c'est quelque chose… entre toi et moi, pas à partager avec le reste des japonais !

Nori croisa les bras, l'air boudeur et les yeux encore larmoyants.

- Mais moi j'en avais envie.

- Mais… Mais moi aussi !

- Pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas avec moi comme en tant que ce que suis ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis ta petite amie, non ? Si tu as envie de moi, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à satisfaire cette envie, puisque moi aussi je le veux ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est pas un peu tôt ?... Et puis…

- Et puis les vieux tabous japonais font qu'on ne doit pas ? Un peu tôt ? Peu importe la durée, ce sont les sentiments qui comptent !

Elle agrippa le bras d'Hitsugi, se penchant vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres.

- On se fout des autres, c'est nous qui comptons. Et je voudrai faire l'amour avec toi…

La proximité entretenue avec sa compagne avait déjà pour beaucoup doucement réveillés ses sens de mâle. Sans qu'il ne parvienne à faire autrement, son regard glissa de la bouche rouge entrouverte sur les petites dents blanches bien alignées entre lesquelles perçait une langue rose et mouillée, à sa gorge blanche et douce, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. La souplesse de cette chair découverte agitée d'un souffle qui peu à peu devenait plus vif et saccadé, ce souffle qui courait avec agitation sous le renflement adorable de ces deux petits seins pleins aux pointes délicates… Un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle choisissait ce moment pour presser son buste contre lui, ses mains se posant simplement à certains endroits de la barrière de tissu.

- Hitsugi ?...

- O-Oui ?...

- Tu veux rentrer ?...

- …

- Je pense que je serai en mesure de soulager ce qui t'empêche immanquablement de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez toi…

_C'est sûr qu'avec la main où tu l'as, tu es sûre de sentir quelque chose, surtout alors que tu te colles contre moi en me proposant de rester seul avec toi… Oh et puis… Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi se priver ? Qu'on le fasse maintenant pour la première fois ou dans un mois, qu'est-ce que ça change ? D'autant qu'elle l'a dit, je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Ce serait franchement trop honteux de me balader alors que je bande… _N'étant plus en mesure de réfléchir et de lui résister, Hitsugi finit par lui céder, se laissant mollement entraîner dans l'ouverture béante et sombre vers laquelle il se sentit happé par une force supérieure à la sienne.

**OoOoO**

**(1)** I love ScreW x3

**Note de fin : **J'ai tardé à poster, pax je ne voulais pas. Il me faut de la motivation pour finir cette foutue épopée, et c'est par les reviews que je peux être motivée. Vous suivez mon raisonnement ? Braves bêtes. Aussi, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce lemon qui m'a causé bien du soucis... Maintenant que je m'approche de la fin, et que je vais devoir faire passer le temps plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, je sens que je vais avoir du fil à retordre... Au moins je sais où je dois aller puisque je connais la fin de cette histoire. Mais... Où est passée Onariah ?!

**A SUIVRE...**


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 10 : **_Romeo and Julie  
_

* * *

Dès le matin, le manoir sembla s'éveiller en pleine effervescence. Kanagure allait d'un bout à l'autre de la bâtisse, fredonnant une vieille chanson japonaise dont certains mots échappaient totalement à la compréhension d'un Sakito encore endormi, mais pourtant progressivement bien réveillé par l'enthousiasme qui lui gagnait le cœur. Il n'aurait bientôt plus personne dans les pattes. De l'autre côté du mur de sa chambre, la douce mélodie du piano s'élevait jusqu'à lui, restant un moment assis comme il l'était sur le lit, les yeux fermés savourant ce début de journée. 

Il finit par se lever, posa fermement les pieds sur le plancher et s'étira de tout son long, frissonnant légèrement aux restes de sa maladie qui n'avaient pas disparus. Il fixa un point entre ses pieds nus, une euphorie vivifiante pulsant en rythme avec les battements de son cœur, et l'imagina aisément assis derrière son piano, ses longs doigts blancs effleurant à peine les touches blanches et noires, et pourtant les faisant chacune chanter en accord avec ses sentiments présents. Il devait avoir un sourire perdu et lointain, un de ces sourires qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait à Sakito, seul derrière sa fenêtre froide, le corps frustré de n'être que lui. Et ses yeux devaient avoir le même teint profond et insondable, son regard noir posé devant lui, qui à l'inverse de son sourire, était vif et franc. Un complet opposé.

La mélodie parut perdre de sa fraîche intensité, de sa légèreté insouciante. Bizarrement alerté par cette chute brutale d'énergie, Sakito demeura immobile, tous les sens en alerte, à chercher percevoir la raison de ce changement de l'autre côté du mur. Il crut l'entendre se tarir, mais soudainement, les vibrations éclatèrent, violentes et dures, faisant chanceler le jeune garçon. Le premier émoi passé, il se ressaisit, cligna des yeux, et se remit à écouter attentivement. Sourdes, les notes semblaient transpercer les parois osseuses du manoir, et un sentiment de désespoir mêlé au goût sucré d'un abyme entre deux bras le fit mécaniquement avancer vers la porte. Il lui semblait que la musique était beaucoup trop éperdue pour ressembler au Gara qu'il boudait d'inaction. Il se hâta alors de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, déboula sans prévenir, sans s'annoncer, sans chercher à se contenir, et fonça tête baissée sur le peintre lancé dans sa composition.

- Ah ! lâcha-t-il simplement, surpris que son protégé se jette _à corps perdu_ sur lui, à cœur battant comme à paupières aveugles de ce il ne savait quoi d'innocence.

Sakito l'agrippa, planta ses ongles dans la chemise soyeuse et noire, légèrement transparente, qui dégageait une capiteuse odeur d'homme, de séducteur qu'il était malgré lui, plongea sa bouche dans le cou chaud et aimant où palpitait la jugulaire battante, et balbutia des mots hachés qui se bousculaient sur sa langue et finissaient en gémissements plaintifs, comme une bête blessée qui perd la tête et se rend à son traqueur avec une exquise sensation de plaisir.

- Hey… Tout va bien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Affalé conte le fauteuil roulant, il s'écarta lentement en ignorant pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- C'est… C'est la musique…

Il paraissait déboussolé, enfin remis sur ses jambes tremblantes, à regarder autour de lui comme s'il débarquait pour la première fois dans la pièce. Gara le jaugea du regard, ne se retint pas de soupirer à l'envie de toucher ses formes, puis reporta ses yeux dans les siens pour hocher la tête.

- Ce soir ?

- Ce… Oui… Euh…

De dépit, Sakito ne savait plus où mettre ses mains. En faire tout un plat dès le matin !...

- Je te comprends alors. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Assimile mon exubérance mélodique à l'enthousiasme innomé.

_Il parle bien, il est beau, j'attends quoi pour me jeter sur lui ?_ Un petit sourire étira les coins des lèvres du jeune garçon, et il s'approcha tout naturellement de l'homme en se glissant sur ses cuisses, se ramenant contre son torse pour rechercher sa chaleur corporelle.

- Elle est déjà en train de ranger la maison pour nous faciliter la tâche, ajouta Gara en entourant l'adolescent de ses bras protecteurs.

- Tant mieux !

Sans en rester là, il agrippa le col agréable au touché du vêtement et colla fermement sa bouche à la sienne, mouillant consciencieusement de salive le menton blanc trop parfait sous la lèvre tremblante. L'impatience notable dans son comportement ne déplaisait pas à Gara. Pis encore, elle l'excitait. Mais pour ne pas avoir à renoncer à leurs pulsions, il laissa Sakito mener jusqu'au bout son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et se calme, reprenant sans broncher une attitude câline et enfantine. A cet âge, on était plus vigoureux qu'il n'y paraissait.

- On met à jour un programme ?

- Programme de ?

- De la journée. Pour passer le temps. Nous sustenter de notre attente. Sentir battre dans nos poitrines un peu plus fort le…

- Shht ! fit Sakito en lui clouant les lèvres d'un index autoritaire. On programme.

- Très bien. On ira manger, puis tu proposeras ton aide à Kanagure. Ensuite, elle te montrera sûrement les choses à faire dans le manoir, te feras ses recommandations. Si elle oublie, rappelle-le lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça prendra du temps, et ça nous en fera gagner, à nous.

- Et après ?

- Après, tu viendras me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

- Belle perspective…

- Sakito ! le rabroua gentiment le peintre en laissant échapper un gloussement amusé. Bien. On reprendra le tableau.

- Le nu ?

- Arrête de le faire exprès !

- Désolé…

- On laissera la porte ouverte, pour ne pas être tentés. Ça douchera nos idées.

- Et pas qu'un peu, grommela Sakito, grimaçant aux vues de ne plus partager ce moment intime avec lui.

- Tu te réserveras pour plus tard…

Il se redressa d'un bond, atteignant la joue de ses deux morceaux de chair rose.

- Plus tard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura plus tard ?

- Kanagure partira, et on ira dîner. Ensuite, on ira au salon, et on mangera des fruits allongés sur le lit, regardant dans l'écran ce qu'il voudra bien nous fournir.

- Et c'est tout ?...

- Mais qu'est-ce que le _tout_, Sakito ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas tout. Mais tout révéler, c'est gâcher la surprise, non ? Fais jouer ton imagination… Je ne doute pas qu'elle soit fertile…

Un sourire léger aux accents pervers empêcha Sakito de parler pendant quelques temps.

- Aah… Ah oui… Elle est… en effet très fournie…

- Je le savais. Alors laisse ton esprit vagabonder… Pense à ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, seuls dans le manoir, seuls dans la même pièce, allongés sur le même lit, côte à côté, nos deux peaux se frôlant, nos regard s'accrochant…

- J'ai… chaud…

Gara se mit à rire, glissant ses doigts frais le long de la nuque de l'adolescent. Il cueillit ses lèvres, mêlant une énième fois sa langue vorace à la sienne, suça allègrement le bout rougi et palpitant qui pénétrait dans sa bouche **(1)**, et Sakito, les joues en feu, poussa un simple soupir lorsque la voix de Kanagre s'éleva par la porte restée ouverte.

- Sakito est réveillé ?

**OoO**

Consciencieusement aux conseils de son aimé, Sakito s'appliqua à suivre Kanagure à la trace, lui proposant son aide pour mettre le couvert, laver la vaisselle, passer le balai, faire les lits… Gara le regardait faire d'un air amusé, touché de la volonté qu'il mettait à exécuter sans broncher des tâches que lui-même aurait été rebuté d'effectuer. Il prenait un malin plaisir à tenter de le déstabiliser dès que Kanagure avait le dos tourné, laissait vagabonder sa main sur ses hanches alors qu'il lavait les bols, lui jetait des clins d'œil affriolant alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de faire tenir la vaisselle en place, et bientôt, Sakito se mit à le maudire d'être si sadique envers lui. Bien que le but soit de passer le temps, pourquoi devait-il toujours subir ? Une sorte de jeu s'établit entre eux, où l'adolescent fit mine de l'ignorer et de ne pas le voir, ce qui frustra Gara dans son orgueil d'homme amoureux. _Me regarde-t-il ? Non, c'est à droite… Ah ! Pourquoi me tourmenter ? Le vil… Encore de ces épreuves qui font naître en moi des sursauts d'impatience ! Ah mais… Le voilà ! Où va-t-il ? Le diable soit de cette tante ! Pourquoi l'appeler ? Il semblait venir à moi, me confesser ses pensées… Faut-il qu'il est raison ? Chercherait-elle à nous éloigner comme elle le peut ? C'est assez, je ne peux. Il me le faut, là dans mes bras, offert à moi, encore et toujours… Quand cessera-t-elle de surgir et de nous contraindre ? _Une mauvaise humeur visible commença à poindre dans les traits du peintre. Leurs petites taquineries prirent fin alors que Sakito découvrait que Gara ne semblait plus amusé. Son visage était figé, froid, et les muscles de sa mâchoire saillaient de temps en temps sur les côtés, dénotant que l'impatience se muait en colère. Il ne disait rien, mais l'adolescent l'observait assez bien pour réussir à le comprendre.

Ils se tenaient sur les deux niveaux, Kanagure et lui affairés à lister et à énumérer les choses à ne pas oublier.

- Te voilà les clefs, fais-y très attention. Habituellement, elles restent accrochées au mur de ma chambre, en sécurité, mais tu les laisseras dans la tienne. Si tu sors du manoir, bien entendu tu en informeras Gara, et tu n'oublieras pas de fermer derrière toi. Il ne doit y avoir personne qui puisse potentiellement entrer en ton absence, c'est bien entendu ?

- Oui oui.

D'une oreille distraite, Sakito avait du mal à faire attention à ses propos. Le regard rivé sur l'air las de son peintre, un sentiment de remord soumis le poussait à se rapprocher de lui, mais les propos de Kanagure sans cesse le rattrapaient. Acquiesçant à chacune de ses recommandations, il la fit patiemment tourner dans le sens du vent qu'il voulait voir souffler.

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé en bas… Je vais faire ma valise…

Elle semblait réticente à le laisser aller, mais pour la conforter dans l'idée que tout était achevé, Sakito attendit avec un sourire posé qu'elle lui dise qu'il pouvait rejoindre Gara. Celui-ci poussa un bruyant soupir, marmonnant un « _C'est pas trop tôt ! »_ que seul l'adolescent perçu. Il grimpa l'escalier sur les talons de la vieille femme, la laissa dépasser le fauteuil et s'arrêta à sa hauteur en caressant tendrement le poignet de Gara de son pouce. Surpris, celui-ci haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui.

-_Tenu pour ennemi, il lui est interdit de faire les promesses que les amants se font. Tout aussi amoureuse, ses moyens sont bien moindres de pouvoir rencontrer son bel amour naissant. La passion les conforte, le temps leur est propice, tempérant ces rigueurs par d'extrêmes douceurs_.**(2)**

Le timbre de sa voix susurrant contre son oreille anesthésia instantanément la rancœur de Gara, et ce fut avec les yeux émus de l'amour qu'il caressa du regard le visage sans imperfection penché auprès de lui.

-_Oh ! parle encore, archange de lumière._**(3)**

_- Les__ailes de l'amour m'ont fait franchir ces murs, car les remparts de pierre n'arrêtent pas l'amour. Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le faire. Aucun de tes parents ne peut me retenir. _**(4)**

Sakito se tut, restant muettement à regarder les sombres prunelles trembler imperceptiblement, accompagnant les moues de sa bouche et les déglutissions de sa gorge.

- Ainsi donc… C'est toi, mon Roméo…

- Peut-être préféreriez-vous que je sois votre Juliette ?

- Mais n'est-ce pas Roméo qui vient délivrer Juliette de sa tour de chagrin, de ses insipides jours sous la conduite de ses parents ?

- C'est cela…

- Alors tu seras mon Roméo. Mais changeons l'histoire. Nous ne seront pas les amoureux nés sous une mauvaise étoile, les _star-crossed lovers_. Non, nous serons les Roméo et Juliette qui vivront un amour que personne ne pourra mettre à mort. Je jure que…

-_Ne jure pas du tout, ou, si tu y tiens, jure par ta gracieuse personne, car c'est bien toi le dieu que j'idolâtre, et alors je te croirai._** (5)**

Gara eut un large sourire, touché de cette constante assimilation de leur histoire à celle du mythe tragique et passionnel.

- Bien, alors sois mon hérésie…

**OoO**

Les pas feutrés de Kanagure se déplaçant dans le couloir leur parvenaient pourtant ténus, malgré que la porte soit restée grande ouverte. Elle avait passé la tête par l'ouverture, un regard interrogateur porté vers eux, et ils avaient simplement répondus que l'odeur de la peinture pouvait indisposer, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la fenêtre, du fait que Sakito soit à peine remis de sa maladie. Celui-ci avait opiné du chef à chacune des phrases dites par Gara avec une détermination prenante, mais n'avait pu se retenir de glousser une fois la vieille femme éclipsée.

- Allons, remets-toi en place ! Tu es mon modèle, un peu de tenue !

Mais il souriait, même en faisant mine de le rabrouer. Les paroles des deux célèbres amants qu'il lui avait cité un peu plus tôt repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête, toujours murmurées par la douce voix claire de son jeune protégé. Elles l'apaisaient et le gorgeaient d'espoir, atténuant l'impatience de son cœur comme de son corps difficilement mobile. Parfois seulement, certaines pensées obsédantes se rappelaient à lui : celles si désirables de la peau qu'il allait enfin pouvoir réellement toucher, pas plus tard que le soir même. Une angoisse subsistait, due à son handicape… Pourrait-il se mouvoir aisément entre les draps, contre lui ?... De peur de paraître ridicule, obsédé et de l'apeurer par ses désirs, il n'osait lui en parler, mais c'était un tourment qui ne le lâchait pas.

Le portrait quand à lui avançait peu à peu, et Gara était persuadé de pouvoir finir bien avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ses coups de pinceaux étaient adroits et travaillés, il recherchait la perfection dans les plus petits détails, et aucune zone n'était laissée au hasard. Il voulait quelque chose de réaliste et d'au moins aussi beau que son modèle. Mais comment pouvait-on égaler, voir dépasser la beauté de l'être aimé ?...

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Sakito avait obtenu de son peintre d'occuper une oreille à écouter de la musique pendant que de l'autre, il prêtait attention à ses potentielles paroles et aux bruits simples de sa présence. La concentration qu'il lisait sur le visage allongé de son compagnon l'emportait dans d'autres méandres de son esprit, où il en était de même chez lui. Comment faire abstraction de leur prochaine intimité alors que c'était précisément ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps ? Il guettait les exclamations de Kanagure qui leur parvenaient depuis la chambre, les renseignant sur l'avancement des préparatifs.

Et tout à coup, le cœur de Sakito fit un bond en avant, de concert avec celui de Gara. Elle venait de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, ses petites dents mordillant avec perplexité sa lèvre inférieure.

- Et bien… C'est l'heure…

Elle ne portait plus les ordinaires vêtements informes et sans teints qu'il avait eu l'habitude de lui voir porter jusqu'ici ; elle revêtait à présent de jolies couleurs qu'habillaient son tailleur, de même qu'elle était maquillée et bien coiffée. Sakito la trouva très bien comme ça, ébloui par la transformation.

- Le taxi ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher… Il reste un quart d'heure avant qu'il soit six heures et demi… Tu as bientôt fini son portrait ?

Gara eut un temps de réflexion avant d'hocher la tête, l'invitant à venir voir.

- Oh ! fit-elle simplement, ses yeux bordés de noir agrandis sur une expression de profonde admiration. Sakito sera content de voir cela !

- Il me tarde, fit l'intéressé en opinant du chef.

- Veux-tu qu'on descende avec toi ? fit Gara en retournant son fauteuil vers elle.

- Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas. Le repas de ce soir est déjà prêt, de même que vous avez la cuisine de faite pour deux ou trois jours, voir quatre si vous n'avez pas grand appétit. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de mal, Sakito, pour le reste.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me débrouillerai.

Il tentait d'avoir l'air compatissant envers elle, il sentait qu'elle était déchirée de devoir tenir son neveu loin d'elle, mais il jubilait intérieurement. _Qu'elle s'en aille enfin ! _De derrière l'accoudoir de son fauteuil roulant, la main de Gara s'agitait en se crispant.

- Bien, alors… Je vais vous laisser… Soyez sages, et je prierai pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien de fâcheux.

- Pars sans crainte.

Elle recula petit à petit dans le couloir, puis se pencha pour empoigner son sac.

- Je vous appellerai.

- Pas de problèmes !

Elle eut un dernier regard circulaire à la chambre-atelier, assura sa prise sur les poignées de cuir et souleva sa valise, disparaissant de la vue des hommes. Le bruit qu'elle fit en descendant l'escalier obtint toute leur attention, et Sakito se leva brusquement pour courir jusqu'à la rambarde et la regarder partir. Elle l'aperçut et lui sourit, lui prodigua quelques dernières recommandations puis, jetant un coup d'œil par la porte d'entrée, déclara que le taxi était là, et s'engagea sur l'allée de graviers après avoir fait retomber la lourde porte en bois derrière elle.

**OoO**

Le silence enveloppa le manoir d'un seul coup, se coula dans chaque espace de chaque pièce, seulement troublé par le clapotis lointain d'un robinet mal fermé et leurs deux souffles qu'ils retenaient pourtant, comme s'attendant à la voir ressurgir à tout moment. Sakito se détacha de la rambarde, se cogna au montant de la porte, puis se retourna brusquement.

- Elle est partie…

Gara eut un coup de chaud en croisant le regard fiévreux posé sur lui, et acquiesça simplement, tout son corps lui hurlant de venir à lui. Comme si le sien lui répondait, l'adolescent marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui et plongea comme à son – agréable – habitude sur le fauteuil de son compagnon, l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans plus se soucier d'être dérangé.

- Elle est partie, partie ! Gara…

- Oui mon ange, oui mon Roméo… Elle est partie… Nous laissant seuls avec notre désir…

Il laissa une main vagabonder sous sa chemise, grimpant patiemment le long du dos de Sakito.

- Sommes-nous obligés d'attendre ce soir ? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, ses lèvres refusant de quitter plus longtemps les siennes.

- Mais nous sommes ce soir, mon ange… Nous n'avons plus beaucoup à attendre…

Ledit ange poussa un gémissement d'excitation mêlé à de l'impatience. Bien qu'il enrobe les choses, il allait _encore_ devoir attendre !

- Veux-tu prendre un bain ? Nous irons dîner ensuite…

- Comme il vous sierra…

- Dis-moi… Tu as déjà fait connaissance avec la salle de bain ?

- Euh…

Sakito se mit à rougir et se redressa, un peu honteux alors qu'il triturait ses manches.

- En fait… Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pris de douche… Le premier, j'étais trop faible pour me tenir debout et le deuxième… Je boudais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Gara en souriant. C'est la porte opposée à la tienne de l'autre côté de la mienne. La baignoire est très grande pour mon confort. Kanagure t'a laissé une serviette de sortie.

Sakito opina, se leva et retourna une ou deux fois avant de suivre l'impulsion qu'il lui donnait, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain en se déshabillant prestement. De l'autre côté du mur, Gara s'était mis devant son piano, et fermait les yeux en semblant attendre quelque chose. L'inspiration peut-être, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait sous ces paupières closes ? Le bruit du jet de la pomme de douche sembla le réveiller. Ou peut-être avait-il justement attendu ce moment… Son index effleura une touche, puis une autre, puis tous ses doigts se posèrent de concert sur ses morceaux d'ivoire polis par la passion, et bientôt une lente mélodie s'éleva de l'instrument. Mélancolique et douce, elle semblait se traîner dans l'air avec paresse et volupté, et dans l'esprit de Gara, c'était un désir inavoué de luxure à qui il donnait la vie. Ce corps aimé, séparé de lui par seulement quelques épaisseurs de murs, était baigné à ce moment même de milliers gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur lui avec l'intimité troublante d'un amant. Elles l'exploraient, l'embrassaient, le dévoraient, le baisaient, le violaient, prenaient possession de lui avec rapidité et agilité… Il l'imaginait tête renversée, dos cambré, bouche ouverte, gémissant de plaisir à cette caresse intime et obscène, terriblement excitante. Le peintre fut secoué d'ardeur, son souffle s'accélérant peu à peu. Ah ! Qu'il le désirait !

Il entendit le claquement d'une porte et se reprit en s'apercevant qu'une forme blanche avait traversé le couloir en courant… pour peu après revenir se planter devant sa chambre. Enveloppé de la grande serviette, ses cheveux gouttant sur son visage, Sakito gardait les yeux baissés, intimidé.

- Je… J'ai oublié mon pyjama…

La naïveté de son ton manqua de faire éclater l'autre de rire, mais il se retint tant bien que mal et actionna ses roues.

- Avec quoi as-tu dormi alors ?

- Avec mon uniforme…

- Mmh… Je vais te passer une de mes chemises, une des plus grandes.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et Gara se dirigea vers sa penderie. Une des plus grandes… mais pas trop ! Il voulait pouvoir voir ses cuisses et leur galbe parfait, pouvoir glisser sans difficulté ses mains sous le tissu pour le caresser…

Les gouttes d'eau émettaient continuellement le « plic plic » caractéristique en tombant sur le sol, et Sakito frissonnait, bien que la pièce fut plutôt chaude. Les courants d'air venant du bas du manoir lui chatouillaient le dos. Il avait rapproché ses pieds l'un de l'autre, triturant la serviette trop ample qui lui enserrait presque l'entièreté du corps. Sa demande ne s'était pas volontairement passée à ce moment précis, mais dans un sens, savoir que Gara pouvait simplement tirer sur la serviette et le voir nu avait quelque chose de palpitant.

- J'en ai trouvé une.

Il revint vers lui, tenant sur son bras replié ladite chemise qu'il comptait lui prêter. Il s'arrêta tout prêt de l'adolescent debout et posa une main sur sa hanche, avançant son visage qu'il enfouit contre le ventre entouré de serviette.

- Tiens… fit-il d'un ton étouffé, comme s'il était en apnée.

Sakito resta à le regarder faire un moment avant de poser sa main sur ses cheveux, doucement, et le peintre se redressa de lui-même.

- Je vais descendre pendant que tu continues de te préparer. Ça t'évitera de faire tout le tour du manoir.

- Comme vous voudrez…

- Allez, file, tu trempes le sol !

Le jeune garçon partit à toute jambes tandis que Gara prenait le chemin opposé. Le grincement de ses roues dans le couloir aurait pu lui apparaître de sinistre façon, tant il rompait le silence pesant qui régnait dans le manoir. Mais la chaleur et le fait de la fonction même de l'habitation, celle de le protéger, estompaient l'aspect vide et inquiétant qu'il aurait pu avoir.

**OoO**

**(1)** C'est_ à peine_ volontairement ambiguë… x)  
**(2)** Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette, Acte II, Prologue du Chœur.  
**(3)**** & (4) & (5) **Idem, Acte II, scène I

**Note de fin : **Ouyaah, j'suis à la bourre xx Seulement un chapitre et demi de distance... J'ai intérêt à bosser uu' Pour le lemon, chères impatientes, il est dans le prochain chapitre x3

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Shake me like a twister

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi et LE lemon tant attendu –O-  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_  
**Chapitre 11 : **_Shake me like a twister _**(1)**

* * *

Sakito ramena ses cheveux en arrière, puis les coiffa pensivement en les faisant revenir de chaque côté de son visage, la chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse imberbe. Elle lui arrivait environ a mi-cuisse, mais cachait tout a fait ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y trouver au dessous. Elle était bien plus pratique a enlever que la plupart de ses vêtements… ou plutôt, elle _serait_ plus pratique a enlever. Il rajusta son col une énième fois, vérifia que les boutons étaient assez défaits pour permettre de dévoiler une partie de son corps et souffla calmement en fixant son reflet dans la glace. S'il ne se passait rien ce soir la, il deviendrait fou. Gara avait beau lui promettre, il craignait encore un imprévu ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne supporterait pas d'être une énième fois insatisfait. 

Se pensant enfin prêt, il entrebâilla la porte et écouta. Rien. Il l'ouvrit en grand et sortit sur le palier, balayant la cage d'escalier et tout ce qui s'offrait a lui de son regard. Gara semblait invisible. Une inquiétude sans nom au cœur, il se décida a descendre, grimaçant en s'apercevant encore une fois qu'il s'était fait avoir par le carrelage froid du hall d'entrée. Il se hâta de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Le couvert était posé dans un coin, aussi se hâta-t-il de le disposer correctement sur la table. Puis, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa ce que Kanagure leur avait préparé. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire réchauffer. 

- Déja la ? 

Sakito sursauta et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déja deux mains se posaient a cheval sur ses cuisses et ses fesses et glissaient imperceptiblement vers le haut. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur, et il un effort pour se mettre face a lui. 

- Le repas est déja prêt, pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps. 

Gara le considéra un moment d'un œil perplexe puis hocha la tête. 

- Serais-tu affamé ? 

- Affamé, oui… Mais ce ne sont pas ces sushis qui sustenteront la partie _affamée_ de mon anatomie… 

Il dépassa le fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret et Gara fit volte-face en le détaillant d'un air goguenard avant de pouffer de rire. _Un vrai adolescent parfois celui-la, _pensa Sakito, un sourire aux lèvres, en secouant la tête. 

Ils avalèrent leur repas en silence, une espèce de tension planant au dessus de leur tête et dans leur regard au fur et a mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Les mains de Sakito tremblaient parfois, et il se forçait tant bien que mal a se maîtriser. Parfois, une des mains de Gara venait se perdre sous la table, se posant sans intentions masquées sur sa cuisse dénudée, et il frissonnait, son impétuosité ne faisant qu'augmenter en lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'avaler son riz, seule chose qu'il avait consenti a aller faire réchauffer, il poussa un profond soupir et resta a contempler le bol vide un long moment avant que Gara ne daigne lui proposer de passer dans le salon. 

- Pas de fruits ? 

- Ah ! J'avais oublié ! 

Une grosse grappe aux petites boules brillantes et rouges échoua dans sa main blanche, comme une tâche de sang dans la neige, et Sakito le devança dans l'autre pièce. Elle était accueillante et rassurante, ses murs peints de vermeil accentuaient cette impression de sécurité et d'aise, accompagnés par bon nombre d'objets familiers qui agrémentaient les côtés du salon. A gauche, une grande étagère débordait de livres, courant sur toute une moitié de mur, empêchée de continuer sur sa lancée par la porte qui devait donner sur l'autre escalier. A son opposé, un bureau imposant aux multiples rangements trônait sous la fenêtre cachée par d'épais rideaux, et un ordinateur, chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé a trouver ici, disposait de toute la place nécessaire a son bon fonctionnement. Des deux autres côtés de la pièce, un lit faisait face a un grand écran de télévision parfaitement dans son axe, et Sakito émit une exclamation de surprise en découvrant que finalement, Gara n'était pas si reclus que ça. A un endroit, un grand panneau de bois recueillaient des sabres ouvragés, mais il n'osa pas demander a qui ils avaient appartenus, se doutant bien de la réponse. 

L'écran s'alluma d'un coup, diffusant dans la pièce, en plus des petits cierges des murs, une lumière changeante et vivante. 

- Sakito ?... 

Gara était près du lit, toujours dans son fauteuil, et lui quémandait l'impulsion pour en sortir. Il se plaça derrière lui, le souleva légèrement de son siège, et les bras forts de Gara firent le reste. Il se hissa sur le lit, poussant une exclamation satisfaite en constatant que son aisance s'améliorait. Il se tira jusqu'au fond, se cala contre les coussins et s'aperçut que Sakito était toujours debout. 

- Viens donc a côté de moi. 

L'adolescent fit le tour, grimpa lui aussi sur le couvre-lit bien évidemment rouge, et n'osa pas se coller davantage a lui. Son cœur commençait a tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il croisait les doigts pour que Gara fasse le premier pas, et ne le laisse pas tout faire comme a son habitude. 

- Tu en veux ? 

Les petites boules paraissaient si fragiles sur ses doigts… Sakito acquiesça, bougeant ses jambes pour les déplacer un peu sous lui et tendit la main. 

- Non, pas comme ça, fit Gara en riant. 

Il décrocha un fruit de la grappe, le tint entre le pouce et l'index et l'avança vers la bouche fine de son compagnon. Sakito entrouvrit les lèvres, happa la douceur et elle fondit sur sa langue, lui laissant un goût sucré et délicieux enivrant ses papilles. 

- C'est bon !

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu en veux une autre ? 

Comme Sakito acquiesçait, Gara recommença son manège. Mais cette fois-ci, les petites dents blanches du jeune garçon mordirent sciemment dans la perle pourpre, la faisant éclater sur sa lèvre et sur les doigts qui la tenaient. Le jus savoureux fit de petites éclaboussures et le peintre poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. 

- Ce n'est rien, fit Sakito en attrapant les doigts tâchés. Je vais nettoyer ça… 

Il porta les doigts a sa bouche, les fit entrer dans le milieu chaud et humide, parcourut de sa langue la surface bosselée et ronde, essuya consciencieusement les petites traînées, puis se mit a les téter franchement, dispensant des caresses buccales attentives a son index, a son pouce, puis bientôt a certains autres de ses doigts. Gara resta muet. Sakito avait calculé son coup… Le lécher de cette manière, si habilement, si… Son cœur s'emballa, des fourmillements lui traversèrent tout le corps, s'attardant comme un feu naissant dans son bas ventre. 

- Ça me plairait beaucoup que tu fasses ça ailleurs… 

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent. Avait-il parlé tout haut a Visiblement, c'était le cas. Le jeune garçon avait arrêté son action, et, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, on devinait une peur légitime de même qu'une fièvre qui ne demandait qu'a le consumer. Sakito s'approcha un peu plus de lui, colla son corps cambré sur le côté a celui mi-assis mi-allongé de Gara, se pressa contre lui, une de ses jambes entre les siennes. 

- Vraiment ?... 

Il l'étreignit avec force, plongea son visage dans son cou, promena lentement sa langue sur les clavicules apparentes de l'handicapé, et pendant qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, il descendait peu a peu sur le corps du peintre. Immobile, celui-ci le regardait simplement faire, sans chercher a l'arrêter. Il voulait juste voir un peu ce que ça ferait… Juste sentir sa langue la où elle lui ferait le plus de bien, autour de ce qui ne tarderait pas a apparaître. Après, il le déshabillerait a son tour, le caresserait, pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau brûlante, et voir son jeune éphèbe se mouvoir contre lui, avec volupté et abandon…

Sakito écarta les deux pans de la chemise, posa sa paume sur un des pectoraux qui se soulevaient rapidement, puis la fit descendre jusqu'a son ventre, qui se creusa en l'invitant a continuer. Une bête chaude et ronronnante semblait vivre dans le renflement de sa poitrine, s'agitant de l'intérieur en empêchant Gara de respirer correctement. Les deux morceaux de chair roses humides s'apposèrent sur le roulement des muscles abdominaux, suivirent leur mouvement un moment, avant de venir se refermer plus haut, sur un des deux petits promontoires bruns ornant le torse fin. L'humectant de la pointe du muscle rosâtre, il le sentit dur et palpitant, remué du dessous par le rythme cardiaque accéléré. Le poitrail collé contre le sien, il sentait leurs deux cœurs battre l'un contre l'autre, se confrontant a la barrière de la chair, a ce semblant d'élasticité qui les empêchait de se mêler et de se confondre totalement. 

Sakito ne se sentait pas seulement enfiévré par ce qu'il faisait. En réalité, et bien qu'il parvienne a le cacher, il était mort de peur. Il préférait s'attarder sur les caresses préliminaires, espérant troubler Gara a tel point qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte si Sakito faisait une erreur. C'était sa première vraie expérience sexuelle, ou tout du moins, elle _devait_ être. Mais il n'y avait plus de raison a ce qu'ils soient interrompus cette fois la. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a la façon dont Gara se tenait, et s'aperçut qu'il tenait sciemment les poings gardés contre le matelas. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais n'osa pas lui poser la question. Il devait avoir ses raisons… Pourtant, sentir ses mains sur sa peau le rassurerait peut-être dans ce qu'il devait être amené a faire. Il sentait bien qu'il se torturait trop au fond, qu'il devait agir physiquement et non psychologiquement, mais il n'avait que dix-sept ans, et il était toujours puceau. 

Il baissa les yeux vers le bas, alors que Gara respirait fort dans son oreille, cherchant ses lèvres pour les sucer, et il appréhenda le terrain de la cuisse entre ses jambes. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Gara lorsqu'elle rencontra son bassin, et il sentit très vivement une tension conséquente, une de celle qu'il lui aurait caché en temps normal. Une chaleur étrange semblait lui bouillir dans le bas-ventre. _Allez, vas-y… Il attend que ça… Tu peux le faire, c'est pas si dramatique… _Il déposa encore quelques baisers dans son cou, puis glissa contre lui, froissant les draps en rampant vers le bas. Sa chemise fut emportée dans le mouvement, et Gara se redressa légèrement sur les coudes pour apercevoir son ventre plat. Sakito ne s'en préoccupa pas, et ne la remit pas en place, mais ne fit pas non plus mine de l'enlever. Avec précaution, il écarta une a une les jambes mortes du peintre, les installant presque pour qu'elles aient l'air d'avoir été tout bonnement bougées par lui-même. Puis il s'y glissa, les mains tremblantes, agenouillé et le regard fixé sur la boucle de la ceinture a ôter. 

- Embrasse-moi encore… murmura Gara, une main s'approchant de sa joue. 

Un peu soulagé par ce répit, Sakito s'offrit docilement a un nouveau baiser, lançant presque sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'il prenait un meilleur appui et faufilait sa main jusqu'au haut du pantalon. Même le métal était chaud. Plutôt facile a défaire, il s'en débarrassa aisément et déglutit, toujours pris dans leurs ébats buccaux. Le bouton glissa dans l'interstice, la braguette n'opposa pas plus de résistance ; ses gestes étaient automatiques et fébriles, l'envie prédominait sur sa peur, et inversement le moment d'après. Son conflit intérieur s'intensifia, lui remonta dans l'œsophage, paralysa ses mouvements, le fit crisper et décrisper la main, mais Gara ne vit rien. _Tu l'as déja touché dans la chambre… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu crèves d'envie de sentir l'effet que tu lui fais, alors bouge ! Il n'est pas différent de toi ! Le même corps, le même désir… _Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la bosse de son boxer, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour se presser de haut en bas sur l'érection bien palpable. Une complainte émergea du baiser, et presque aussitôt la main de Gara vint appuyer sur celle déj� en place. 

- Vas-y… Touche-moi… 

L'adolescent fit un mouvement du poignet pour échouer a l'intérieur du pantalon entre ses cuisses, a l'extrémité du boxer tendu, et repoussa la première couche de vêtements avec un peu de peine, se faisant aider par Gara comme celui-ci pouvait le permettre. Arrêté a mi-cuisse, le pantalon noir roulé et défait avait laissé la place a ce qu'il cachait jusque la. Sa chemise ouverte, son regard fiévreux, ses bras écartés et ses cuisses offertes étourdirent un moment le jeune garçon. Sa propre impatience commençait a être douloureuse, mais il lui était possible d'en faire abstraction pour le moment. L'élastique du caleçon n'était pas imprimé sur la peau pâle, n'en dénaturait en rien la délicatesse et la perfection. Sakito commença a le lui ôter, peu sûr de lui, mais certain d'une chose : celle qu'il était prêt a tout pour passer une nuit inoubliable. Les creux de ses hanches commencèrent a lui apparaître, mais sa lenteur le rendait nerveux, d'autant qu'elle remettait a un peu plus tard le soulagement de la tension dans son bas-ventre. 

Sans faire d'accro, il finit par le retirer tout a fait, évitant de le coincer au niveau de ce qu'il ne fallait pas meurtrir, et osa enfin poser les yeux sur l'endroit interdit a sa vue depuis le temps qu'il se le représentait, l'endroit le plus intime du corps de son aimé. C'était donc cet effet la qu'il provoquait sur lui… Une verge tendue, gonflée, parcourue de veines palpitantes, son sommet brillant d'une couleur plus pâle que celle du jus des fruits rouges, un appareil somme toute semblable au sien, sauf que celui-ci provoquait un désir foudroyant et une attirance irrésistible. Le muscle tressaillit lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent, ou peut-être était-ce le corps tout entier du peintre qui fut secoué d'un frisson. _Il y veut ma langue… Et je veux le goûter…_ Il ferma les yeux a demi, ayant le temps d'apercevoir que les poings de Gara s'étaient crispés sur les draps, et approcha sa bouche de l'extrémité qui l'y invitait, déposa ses lèvres en couronne autour de celle-ci, et exerça une série de succions plutôt vicieuses qui eurent tôt fait de produire leur effet. 

- Aah !... Sa… Sa… 

Il n'avait plus peur � présent, plus peur de se tromper, plus peur de paraître stupide et inculte ; si ce simple geste lui faisait du bien, il n'avait qu'a faire comme avec ses doigts. Oui, comme avec ses doigts… Il fit le entrer dans sa bouche, alors que sa main se mouvait jusqu'a la base, et Gara poussa un cri, rejetant si violemment la tête en arrière qu'il crut qu'il allait se rompre le cou. La main du peintre moite de sueur échoua dans ses cheveux châtains, s'y crispa tout en l'incitant a continuer. Suçant vigoureusement le muscle humide, ses vas et viens réguliers se mêlant a ses attentions internes dispensées par sa langue, les gémissements de plaisir de l'homme étendu devant lui provoquait comme un anesthésiant sur ses sens, alors que paradoxalement, ils excitaient son appétit. 

- A… Arrête… 

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il releva la tête, son regard perdu cherchant le sien. Il avait du mal entendre, il n'avait pu que mal entendre… 

- Q… Quoi ?

- Arrête ça… 

- Mais… Pou… Pourquoi ? C'est… C'est mal ? C'est pas bon ? Je… Je vais mieux faire, je jure que… 

- Ne jure pas… S'il-te-plaît, arrête… 

Gara avait déja du mal a articuler, et la situation était peu propice aux explications. Sakito interpréta la chose de mauvaise manière, et cessa comme il le lui demandait, s'éloignant de lui en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, restant immobile dos a lui. Gara ne le retint pas, prenant le temps de se calmer un peu avant de le faire revenir vers lui. 

- Je ne veux pas être le seul a prendre du plaisir… Tu faisais les choses bien, très bien même, je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai réussi a te demander d'arrêter… C'était si bon que je me serai bien laissé aller… Mais… Mais je te veux, Sakito… 

La main qu'il posa sur le bas de ses reins le chatouilla, et il se retourna � demi pour le regarder. 

- V… Vraiment ? 

- Tu crois vraiment que passer a côté d'un plaisir pareil n'était pas voulu ? Allons… Reviens… 

A quatre pattes, l'adolescent se rallongea contre lui, l'entendant soupirer lorsqu'ils approchèrent leurs visages. Tourné sur le côté, Gara posa la main sur une de ses cuisses, et sentit frémir son compagnon. 

- C'est a ton tour, maintenant… 

Lentement, cette main la glissa a l'intérieur de la cuisse, effleura la peau frémissante avant de grimper sans cérémonie jusqu'au vallon de tissu et de tension qui était, chez le peintre, déja libéré. 

- Un corps comme le tiens est bien trop beau pour rester habillé… 

Il l'entraîna sur lui, poussa un son étouffé lorsque ses hanches pesèrent sur la verge dressée, se collant contre elle, et put ainsi libérer son autre main pour le déshabiller. Son empressement allait croissant, ses baisers plus passionnés alors qu'il se battait avec les boutons de sa propre chemise – celle qu'il lui avait passée – et poussait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses reins a se balancer contre les siens. Le vêtement blanc tomba sur les avant-bras de Sakito alors qu'il se redressait, et Gara détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, des halètements incontrôlables le taraudant. Il se passa la main sur le visage, son corps tremblait sous celui du plus jeune. Ce dernier ôta sa chemise, puis retira les manches encore prises de celles du peintre, continua de le déshabiller jusqu'a ce qu'il soit totalement nu sur le lit, et, devinant qu'il serait difficile a Gara de faire de même pour lui, il se débarrassa lui-même de son sous-vêtement. Il lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, et lui embrassait les joues alors qu'il bougeait sur ses cuisses pour se dévêtir, et les frottements et les mouvements de balanciers avaient enflammés un peu plus la verge dure qui le brûla lorsqu'elle rencontra le corps de Sakito. Le corps _nu_ de Sakito. Les prunelles sombres refirent leur apparition, et glissèrent sur lui avec une attention soutenue. 

- Je le savais… Je savais que tu étais encore plus beau totalement nu… 

Il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser, et en même temps, caressait voluptueusement le membre contre son ventre. Le jeune garçon se mit a gémir, sentant les palpitations sanguines s'accélérer aux effleurements et aux marques beaucoup plus poussées de faveurs. Des images de ses moments de plaisirs solitaires lui revinrent en mémoire, Sakito avait toujours su que Gara lui ferait plus de bien que s'il le faisait seul. Et il avait eu raison. Ses longs doigts blancs savaient comment lui faire du bien… 

- Mon ange… Tu sais, ce que tu as fait a mes doigts tout a l'heure…

La tête de cheveux clairs posée sur son épaule esquissa mollement un geste d'assentiment. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les garder humides. 

- Tu voudrais bien le refaire ?...

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait très bien compris pourquoi Gara lui demandait de recommencer. Il allait le préparer. Et lui, il allait lui offrir sa virginité, lui offrir son corps, s'offrir tout entier a lui. Les doigts habiles entrèrent sans brusquerie dans sa bouche, et il rassembla tout ce qu'il put trouver comme salive dans sa bouche sèche pour les humecter. Gara se sentit une nouvelle fois durcir sous la succion exercée sur ses extrémités. 

- Installe-toi contre moi, tes cuisses de chaque côté des miennes… 

Il se laissa guider, positionner comme il le fallait. Ses genoux tremblaient de le soutenir, mais il n'y mettait pas tout son poids; ses hanches n'étaient pas vraiment au-dessus des siennes. 

- Redresse-toi. 

Il retira ses doigts et lorsque Sakito vit disparaître le poignet entre ses cuisses, il s'exécuta automatiquement, s'accrochant aux épaules de son homologue. Sans pudeur, un index mouillée tâtonna son intimité, progressa petit a petit jusqu'a oser s'aventurer a l'intérieur. L'anneau rosâtre se sentit pénétré par la phalange blanche lubrifié, et elle y entra jusqu'a n'en plus pouvoir. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt plaisant de savoir que Gara venait d'introduire une partie de son corps dans un endroit intime du sien. Ce qu'il redoutait un peu plus, c'était le deuxième. _Il parait que les culs de puceaux sont terriblement serrés, _pensa Sakito alors qu'il commençait a le sentir bouger a l'intérieur.

- C'est bien, souffla-t-il a l'oreille du brun. 

Celui-ci poussa un soupir rauque et ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir qu'il en engageait un deuxième. La chose se sentait assez pour qu'on puisse aisément la deviner. Sakito se crispa, le majeur se frayant un passage dans les chairs pâles et inviolées jusqu'alors. 

- C'est… douloureux, dit-il en une grimace, resserrant ses muscles autour des deux doigts. 

- Ça va disparaître… C'est pour que tu t'habitues a une présence… conséquente… 

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, respirant posément pour fuir la douleur et se concentrer sur le potentiel plaisir que ses doigts seuls pouvaient lui apporter. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent a bouger, nichés dans le conduit étroit, ses hanches suivirent le mouvement. Il poussa un couinement étouffé mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, il finit même par aller de plus en plus vite, tant et si bien que Gara le jugea près et lui chuchota de ralentir. Celui-ci reprit ses doigts, posa ses deux mains fermement sous ses fesses et, le ramenant vers lui, il retint sa respiration en l'empalant très lentement, et du plus doucement qu'il put, sur son sexe. Les yeux de Sakito s'agrandirent tandis qu'il avait le souffle coupé. _C'est… Ça y est… Il est… en moi… _Il lâcha un hoquet le regard fixé sur le dossier du lit. 

- S… Sakito ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'arrivait pas a émettre le moindre son. D'un coup, il s'était senti empoigné de l'intérieur par cette force énorme et pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus patiente, mais il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que ce soit aussi… gros. Il n'arrivait pas a nommer la sensation. C'était tellement soudain qu'il n'y avait rien de déja vu a y assimiler. 

- Je… J'ai besoin de toi… Tu dois bouger avec moi… 

Bouger ? Il tenta d'aller en avant, mais une brûlure lui déchira l'intérieur, et il poussa un cri de douleur auquel Gara sursauta. 

- Ça fait vraiment très mal ?

Sakito acquiesça de la tête, difficilement. Oui, il avait mal, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête la. La première fois, ça devait toujours faire mal. Après, ça s'en allait tout seul. Il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue. Ses jambes tremblaient, toute la partie de son corps en dessous de la ceinture lui faisait mal, de son érection insatisfaite a son intimité occupée. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Gara, pour se préparer, et recommença a bouger. A nouveau, cette sensation qu'on le brûlait au tison. Il ravala ses larmes, déterminé a ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Il avait déja entendu que parfois, certaines virilités étaient trop proéminentes pour des endroits pareils, et que ça faisait très mal. Mais c'était Gara, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il voulait tout bêtement jouir de lui. 

Sa détermination aurait raison de la souffrance, et il le savait. Il commençait a sentir qu'elle s'estompait, que lentement, le plaisir l'attaquait lui aussi, mais qu'il ne le combattait pas, lui. Reconnaissant de ses mouvements, Gara le tenait fermement enlacé, gémissant d'abord comme ce qu'on l'on pouvait appeler_ normalement_, puis, comme la volupté envahissait les efforts de Sakito, il joignit son plaisir au sien. Leurs hanches se rencontraient, se frottaient, s'emboîtaient, leurs doigts s'accrochaient, se nouaient, se serraient, et leur bouches se cherchaient, s'embrassaient fébrilement, tandis que la sueur collaient leurs cheveux et leur peaux. Leurs yeux se fermaient sans qu'ils ne le désirent, mais leurs corps ne leurs appartenaient plus. Un peu comme si ce n'était plus deux êtres qui faisaient l'amour, mais quatre. 

- La… La… La douleur… balbutia Sakito, sa tête dodelinant mollement alors qu'il cherchait son regard. 

Gara déglutit, ramenant une main pour soutenir la nuque du jeune garçon.

- J… J'aime… la douleur… Mmh ! 

Ses jolis yeux bordés de larmes se plissèrent, faisant écho a un râle de bien-être. Encouragé, le peintre se cambra en arrière pour le recueillir davantage contre lui, et l'entoura de ses bras pour pénétrer encore plus loin en lui. Les cuisses fines se resserrèrent autour des siennes. Les frictions se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus rapides, impatientes. Le souffle leur manquait, et lorsqu'il parvenait a s'échapper des gorges asséchées, il était brûlant et cuisant. Gara regrettait de ne pas avoir ses jambes de la partie. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu accentuer encore les choses… Mais n'étaient-elles pas déja a leur apogée ? 

- Ça… monte encore… 

Sakito poussa un gémissement plus long, enfonçant les pieds dans le matelas et le drap. Sa vue se brouillait, il lui devenait difficile de discerner correctement les traits du visage en face de lui. 

- C'est presque… Presque… **(2)**

Gara sentit son bas-ventre se tendre, son membre tressautait bizarrement la où il était. Allant et venant, rentrant et ressortant par la fleur de chair rougie et humide, il haleta dans le cou gracile, prévenu par des signes qui ne trompaient pas qu'il allait bientôt partir. Le vit frottant contre son ventre n'en avait plus non plus pour longtemps. 

- Ces… Ces plaisirs violents… ont une fin… v-violente… Aah… Ils meu… rent… lorsqu'ils… triomphent, comme le… f-e-eu et la poudre… explosent en… s'em… - Aah !... - brassant…**(3)**

- Tu connais donc… par c-cœur leur… histoaAare ?... 

- A peu de choses p-près… 

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sakito se sentit happé d'un seul coup, englouti par le plaisir qui lui fit pousser un cri étrange, guttural, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre sortir de sa bouche. Il partit en arrière, mais les bras noués autour de lui le retinrent fermement. L'apaisement et la volupté s'insinuèrent dans chaque fibre de son corps lorsqu'a son tour Gara se déchargea, inondant l'intérieur de son être de chaleur et de fluidité. Son exclamation plaintive, pourtant virile, lui donna l'envie de se laisser tomber, de se laisser aller la où il pourrait bien se reposer. Il resta presque inanimé, ses tempes pulsant au rythme de son cœur, pendant quelques minutes, un sifflement pour tout bruit de respiration, puis se balança mollement pour reparaître devant Gara. Sa peau brillante et moite était saccadée d'a-coups, et ses yeux noirs pénétrants étaient embués de délice. Les genoux de l'adolescent s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, il bougea ses reins pour le retirer de lui, sentant couler sur ses cuisses les fluides de leur amour. Le ventre de l'homme était trempé lui aussi, et avec quelque honte, Sakito l'essuya avec un bout du drap. Après quoi, il se laissa pesamment rouler sur le côté, suivit du regard par son compagnon. Ils laissèrent le temps a leur corps de prendre un peu de repos, puis Gara remua pour s'allonger complètement a côté de lui, la tête toujours de côté pour mieux le regarder. 

- Gara �... appela faiblement le jeune garçon, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. 

- Oui mon ange ? 

L'éphèbe nu se porta contre lui, posant un bras en travers de son torse, et caressa ses lèvres des siennes. 

- Je vous aime… 

Le dernier morceau de son cœur qui n'avait pas éclaté de bonheur pendant l'acte se désagrégea dans sa poitrine. Il posa les doigts sur sa joue, pressa son visage contre le sien. 

- Tu ne penses pas que tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, après ce que nous avons fait ?... fit-il en souriant.

Sakito acquiesça, calant sa tête entre son épaule et son cou. 

- Je t'aime… 

Gara ferma les yeux, savourant les mots, le ton, l'instant, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre… 

- J'ai presque envie de me taire tant tes mots sont beaux, tant tu es beau, et que par mes paroles j'ai l'impression d'en rompre la magie… Aie-je vraiment besoin de dire que moi aussi ? Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as senti aussi, tout a l'heure… _Mon cœur a-t-il aimé avant ce jour ? Mes yeux, jurez que non. Jamais avant ce soir je n'avais vu la vraie beauté._**(4)**

- Serait-ce v… toi alors, Roméo ? 

- Je le cite, mais je ne suis pas Roméo. Mon point commun avec cet homme est d'être pareillement fou d'amour pour un ange… 

Sakito ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'étaler un grand sourire niais sur son jeune visage, ravi du compliment. Il tâtonna autour de lui et défit le drap pour s'entortiller a l'intérieur, ramenant l'autre côté sur Gara avant de s'étaler – avec précaution – sur lui. La maigreur de ses jambes inactives contrastait avec la fermeté de ses cuisses, mais il n'était pas dégoûté par leur contact. Il posa sa joue sur son torse et se laissa bercer par le bien-être et la main qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux, et la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit peu après qu'il eut fermé les yeux. 

**OoOoO**

**(1)** J poweeeeeeeeeeer ! J is TEH BEST ! Repeat after meeeee !  
**(2)** Sans rire, je viens de voir le film Apocalyptico uu' …xD  
**(3)** Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette, Acte 2, scène 5  
**(4)** Bon je sais, je vais vous citer toute la pièce, mais que voulez vous xD Acte 1, scène 5

**Note de fin : **Voila ce lemon fini. Je me doute qu'il n'était peut-être pas comme vous l'espériez... Enfin j'espère qu'il vous a plu un minimum pax j'ai eu du mal a le faire xD Vous avez remarqué l'absence de "a" porteurs d'accent grave, c'est pax FF me les a boycotté avec des signes étranges... Et pendant que je relisais, je m'étais pas aperçue que mon père me parlait derrière... Si jamais il a lu ne serait-ce qu'une ligne... Mon dieu ! Bonne journée a toutes, et encore bon anniversaire a mon Ritsuka. 

**A SUIVRE...**


	12. Putting holes in happiness

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE

**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha

**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…

**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_

**Chapitre 12** _Putting holes in happiness _**(1)**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit sans dessus-dessous, Hitsugi se réveillait à peine d'un terrible cauchemar. De la sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner d'horreur et de dégoût. Aux aguets, il scruta chacun des quatre coins de sa chambre avant de s'autoriser à respirer. Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve. Rien de réel dans tout ça. Il avait tout inventé. Mais il se demandait encore où son inconscient avait pu pêcher tout ça. Un arrière goût de déjà vu, une trouille étrange liée à cette torture qu'il avait vécue. Ça avait comme un drôle d'air de film d'horreur, un truc comme on en voyait dans _SAW_. On jouait du violon avec une lame effilée sur sa gorge. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait ses chairs être lentement entaillées, avec méticulosité et sadisme, prenant bien soin d'éviter la jugulaire pour faire durer _le plaisir_. La main qui maniait l'archer était blanche et fine, une de ces mains qu'il aimait pourtant sentir partout sur son corps. La main droite de Nori.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de l'esprit cette mauvaise plaisanterie que son cerveau lui avait jouée. Seulement, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il se sentait bizarre, comme si quelque chose dans ce cauchemar pouvait avoir un semblant de vérité. Pourtant, c'était absurde. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle l'avait invitée à venir chez elle, et une fois dans sa chambre, elle l'avait ensorcelée par les charmes de ses lèvres, de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses mains. Nori ne lui voulait pas de mal, elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses affabulations nocturnes.

Il roula sur le ventre, rampant jusqu'à sa table de nuit, et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière artificielle qui éclaira la pièce le conforta dans son semblant d'équilibre retrouvé. Son portable retourné, il l'attrapa pour vérifier l'heure. Trois heures du matin. Une furieuse envie d'appeler Sakito le démangea du plus profond. Cela faisait un bail, selon lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles… Au risque de le déranger… _Oui, c'est vrai, il est très tard, ou bien très tôt… Mais il me manque… J'ai l'impression que les jours se suivent en s ressemblant, et que seule Nori est encore là pour moi. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Plus de Ni-Ya, plus de Sakito… Je me sens si vide sans eux… _Combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'une parole à Ni-Ya ? Il lui semblait que cela durait depuis une éternité. Leurs vieux souvenirs de complicité lui revenaient en mémoire, et attisaient un peu plus le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. Il papillonna des yeux. Ils lui piquaient. _Allez, on verra bien. _

**OoO**

Le silence du manoir berçait les souffles réguliers des deux êtres enlacés dans les draps. A l'étage, posé sur une pile de vêtements, le portable de Sakito se mit à vibrer, puis à laisse échapper la mélodie d'une chanson bruyante de sons et de vocalises, qui vint néanmoins effleurer l'appareil auditif de l'adolescent. Il bougea dans son sommeil, se resserrant contre son peintre, gémissant inconsciemment. La sonnerie dérangeante, bien qu'atténuée par les épaisseurs des murs, n'en fut pas moins audible du fait du silence maître de la bâtisse. Mollement, et très difficilement, il émergea de ses songes.

- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que…

De ses poings fermés, il se frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, fouillant la pièce obscure à la recherche d'un indice sur le son qu'il parvenait à entendre. _C'est mon portable… La vache, je l'entends d'ici ! C'est mal isolé ! _Il repoussa le drap et fut parcouru d'un frisson. _Bwah… J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit ! Qu'il crève !_ Il se reporta contre sa source de chaleur, un sourire aux lèvres, et tâcha de se rendormir. Mais l'appelant était coriace. _Il me foutra pas la paix celui là ! _Gara se mit à grommeler en remuant, et Sakito soupira. _Il va me le réveiller ! _Avec une grimace, il se glissa nu hors du lit et avança en aveugle pour retrouver ses vêtements, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal. Leur ébat avait envoyé les habits aux endroits les moins prévisibles. Il se heurta aux meubles, geignit tout bas en se massant les endroits meurtris, et maudit intérieurement celui qui osait le déranger à une heure pareille. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, en ayant peiné pendant plusieurs minutes à la trouver, et ne put retenir un cri de détresse lorsque un coup de froid le frappa presque de plein fouet.

- Sakito ?...

La lampe illumina la pièce d'une lumière auréolée, et les petits yeux fatigués de Gara posés sur Sakito apparurent dans son champs de vision.

- Où tu vas ?

- Mon portable sonne…

- Tu l'entends d'ici ?

- Malheureusement…

Il revint vers le lit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et rouges.

- Je ne serai pas long.

- Ne reste pas en haut, redescends quand tu auras décroché. Je n'écouterai pas si tu veux, mais reviens-moi vite…

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire flatté et hocha la tête avant de se glisser dans le couloir frais et sombre. _Ça fait drôlement flipper la nuit… _Chaque marche de l'escalier grinça sous ses pas. De jour, il trouvait le bois ravissant et noble, mais de nuit, c'était une toute autre chose. Sans Gara à ses côtés, il se sentait aussi peu rassuré qu'un gamin de cinq ans abandonné dans le noir par ses parents. Au risque de se prendre les pieds dans un quelconque obstacle, il se mit à courir droit devant lui, s'efforçant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre cependant. Il avait beaucoup trop d'imagination, et il aurait vraiment voulu s'en passer quelques fois. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie le guidait comme un aimant et l'empêchait de trop affabuler.

**OoO**

- BOUH !

- Putain, c'est toi !

- La vache, je me serai attendu à meilleur accueil… Mais oui, désolé, ce n'est que moi.

- Nan mais… T'as vu l'heure ?!

- Je sais… Pardon… J'avais juste besoin de parler un peu… Tu es mon meilleur ami, hein ? Alors… Je n'avais personne d'autre à appeler.

Sakito soupira en secouant la tête, se redirigeant d'un pas plus sûr vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

- Tu pouvais appeler Nori, fit-il d'un ton ironique.

- T'y mets pas, grommela Hitsugi. Tu dormais ?

- Ben ouais écoute, à trois heures du matin c'est plus que probable pour une personne normalement constituée, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais mais bon… T'es chez Gara, non ?

- Oui…

- Tu passeras le bonjour à ta vieille.

- Désolé, elle est partie en voyage.

- En voy... Attends une minute… T'ES TOUT SEUL AVEC GARA ?!

Sakito mit son téléphone à distance. L'Hitsugi qu'il connaissait était de retour… Pour le meilleur, mais aussi pour le pire !

- T'es futé dis donc…

- SakiSakiSaki ! Vous avez fait des cochonneries ?!

L'intéressé s'arrêta sur la marche qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était comme si Hitsugi pouvait l'entendre sourire.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! RACONTE !

- Roooh, mais t'as pas bientôt fini oui ?

- Mais quoi ? Attends ! Je veux savoir moi ! Alors alors ? Les bisous tout ça, c'est dépassé depuis longtemps, hein ?

- Il se pourrait bien…

- Vous avez un peu joué ?

- T'as une façon de dire les choses !

- Baaah ! Mais réponds !

- Je vais pas tout te raconter en détails aussi !

- Ah mais si ! J'y compte bien !

Tenant le téléphone à son oreille d'une main, il referma la porte de l'autre. Gara avait les yeux fermés, mais il les rouvrit instantanément en sentant sa présence.

- Bon… Et ben… On a…

Sakito hésita, un peu mal à l'aise, mais revint tout de même dans les draps qui masquaient la nudité de son compagnon. Celui-ci se tourna sur le côté et entendit un bras pour caresser sa cuisse alors que l'adolescent, assit dans le lit, balbutiait sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Bon vous avez couché ensemble, ça je l'avais compris. Dis-moi… Qui a pris l'autre ?

Les joues de Sakito virèrent au cramoisi.

- T'es qu'un sale pervers, Hitsugi !

- Mais calme-toi un peu, pourquoi tu prends la mouche ? Atends, je vais deviner… C'EST TOI QUI T'ES FAIT PRENDRE ! HAHA ! J'ai toujours su que t'étais un soumis !

Sakito jura, les jointures serrées sur son portable.

- Putain, t'es vraiment con ! Je raccroche !

- Tout va bien, mon ange ? demanda Gara en haussant les sourcils, un air soucieux sur le visage.

A l'autre bout, Hitsugi déchanta.

- T'es… T'es pas tout seul ?

- NON JE SUIS PAS TOUT SEUL, ENFOIRE !

- Bon bon, calme-toi… Désolé que tu l'aies pris si mal… C'était qu'une plaisanterie, je voulais pas te blesser… Pardon…

Le ton penaud de son ami calma un peu la colère de Sakito, mais il n'en grommela pas mon pour autant des injures bien senties.

- C'était bien ?

- Tu recommences !

- Non mais je te pose vraiment la question. Ça fait quel effet de faire l'amour avec… l'homme qu'on aime ?

- Euh… Et ben… C'est… merveilleux… J'ai l'impression que toutes mes joies passées ne sont rien à côté de ce que je ressens… Et… Il était très… doux et patient…

A ces mots, Gara redressa la tête et vint embrasser sa joue en riant tout bas contre son oreille.

- Ne prends pas cette voix, ça va me donner envie de recommencer…

Sakito pouffa de rire en rougissant, ignorant les demandes d'explications d'Hitsugi qui n'entendait qu'une conversation ténue.

- Saki, Nori m'a amenée chez elle… Elle m'a… disons… astiquer l'asperge… Ahem.

- KOÂH ?!

- Ben quoi merde, il te faut un dessin ?

- Non ça va, j'ai compris… J'ai fait la même chose à… Bref.

- Aaaah la vache ! Mais t'es un vrai cochon !

- Tu peux parler ! Bon alors, elle t'as… fait ça. Et après ?

- J'pense qu'elle était déterminée à aller plus loin, mais… J'ai débandé direct quand son paternel s'est pointé dans la piaule…

- Vous vous êtes fait choper !

- Et pas qu'un peu ! J'peux te dire que quand il a vu mon truc à l'air qui sortait d'la bouche de sa fille, il est devenu tout blanc ! J'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque !

- Et après ?

- Ben il a fait demi-tour et il est sorti.

- Sans rien vous dire ?!

- Sans rien nous dire. J'me suis rhabillé et j'ai filé sans demander mon reste. J'avais les boules en descendant l'escalier, j'te dis pas ! J'm'attendais à ce qu'il revienne avec un fusil. Nori semblait de méchante humeur, mais elle m'a rien dit. Enfin j'en ai pas pris plein la gueule parce que je voulais partir. N'empêche que même dans la rue, je regardais derrière-moi tous les cinq mètres.

- Quelle histoire… fit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu l'as dit…

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?

- Euh… J'ai oublié…

- Ça m'étonne pas de toi. Bon ben alors, je vais raccrocher…

- Ouais… Non attends ! T'as des nouvelles de… Ni-Ya ?

Sakito resta un moment sans voix avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis plus au lycée depuis le début de la semaine je te rappelle.

- Oui mais…

- T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même comment il va.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est pas si simple…

- Non c'est vrai, ce n'est pas simple, et ce n'est que parce que vous rendez les choses compliquées qu'elles le sont. Mais enfin, quoi ! Vous êtes amis, Hitsugi ! Au lieu de le haïr pour ce que tu crois être un mensonge, tu ferais bien de te demander pourquoi il te mentirait.

- C'est évident, voyons ! Il n'aime pas Nori, il veut juste qu'on…

- Réfléchis à ce que t'es en train de dire, Hitsugi. Qui est-ce que tu connais le mieux, hein ? Est-ce que ça ressemble à Ni-Ya l'image que tu te fais de lui en ce moment ? Réfléchis, réfléchis. Sur ce je te laisse, j'ai Morphée à aller retrouver, et d'autres bras encore plus accueillants. Bonne nuit, Suge-chan.

- Bonne nuit, mon Saki…

**OoO**

- Qui était-ce ? murmura Gara, caressant d'une main distraite les cheveux de Sakito dans l'obscurité.

- Un de mes meilleurs amis, répondit Sakito, la tête reposée sur le torse nu du peintre.

- Et qui est Ni-Ya ?

- Mon autre meilleur ami. Le frère de celui qui m'a amené ici l'autre fois.

- Ah… Ils sont dans ta classe ?

- Hitsugi, oui. Ni-Ya ne l'est plus depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes, et ça a été dur d'y faire face à cause de cette distance en plus entre nous.

- Ça m'a l'air tendu entre eux deux, non ?

- Oui… Depuis qu'Hitsugi sort avec Nori, ils sont en conflit permanent. C'est très compliqué tout ça… Ni-Ya est encore très fragile, il a vécu des choses très dures et… Et son amour pour moi n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Gara se raidit soudainement, piqué au vif. Sakito sentit ce changement d'attitude et bougea pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je ne partage pas ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi ça a été très dur de vivre un rejet amoureux après tant d'épreuves. Gara, s'il te plaît… Evite de penser qu'il puisse prendre ta place, ou que je pense plus à lui qu'à toi. Je ne vous porte pas les mêmes sentiments. Je t'aime…

- Je sais… Excuse-moi, sussura-t-il en se détendant. C'est plus fort que moi…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus étroitement, et restèrent sans parler un long moment avant que le sommeil ne reprenne possession du corps fatigué de Sakito. Mais Gara avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Un drôle de mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait le cœur.

- J'espère, mon ange, que tu ne finisses pas par m'entraîner dans ton enfer…

**OoO**

Adossé à son casier, Ni-Ya observait les dalles du sol à ses pieds, où se pressaient les pas nerveux des élèves en uniforme. Il ne pensait à rien de spécial. Il se contentait d'avoir le regard dans le vague. Ou peut-être… Peut-être était-il en train de se faire la réflexion que Sakito lui manquait énormément au moment où Nori vint sautiller à ses côtés.

- Bonjouuuuuuuur !

- Ah ! Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

- Tu as une petite mine, fit la jeune fille en plissant la bouche, une moue adorable aux coins de ses lèvres fines.

Ni-Ya ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser à leur commissure. Surprise, ses joues délicatement poudrées se mirent à prendre une jolie touche rosée.

- Quoi ? Tu es gênée ? fit-il en s'éclaffant.

- Ben… Un peu… On me dit rarement bonjour de cette manière !

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, évitant son regard, alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

- Et j'espère bien ! Je n'aurai pas envie que les autres fassent de même ! Laisse-moi avoir cette exclusivité.

- Et bien… D'accord…

Un bruyant rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- C'est Nori ! On se retrouve à la fin des cours ! s'écria Megumi en partant comme une fusée après lui avoir rendu son baiser, pas mécontente d'avoir aussi un prétexte pour s'éclipser.

Mais elle n'avait pas tort. La grande japonaise, toujours vêtue de sa très courte jupe, apparue accompagnée de deux autres - _pétasses_ – jeunes filles, et gagna son casier, à l'opposé de celui de Ni-Ya, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard haineux. _Ouuuh, j'ai peur ! _

- Nori !

Le blond tourna instantanément la tête vers la voix familière. Hitsugi. Celui-ci souriait en accourant, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son sourire se volatilisa, et il ralentit.

- Oh… se murmura-t-il à lui-même, une sournoise montée de remord et de peine lui enserrant la gorge.

Ni-Ya fit jouer sa mâchoire, et baissa les yeux, les poings dans les poches. _Il va aller vers elle. Evidemment. _

- Hitsugi ! T'attends quoi pour me rejoindre ? lança la mégère brune dans sa pose subjective.

_Ton joli minois ne peut même pas cacher ta langue de serpent, sorcière ! _

- Oui… J'arrive !

Désabusé, Ni-Ya se mit à ricaner. _Putain, c'est d'un pathétique… _Il soupira puis s'éloigna le long des casiers, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Hitsugi, qui lui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Et dans son regard, qu'il s'efforça de modifier pour convenir à ce qu'attendait de lui sa petite amie, il y avait de l'amertume et de la douleur.

**OoO**

Le vague murmure d'un monologue parvenait très brièvement aux oreilles de Ni-Ya sans qu'il ne retienne pour autant son attention. Absorbé par ce à quoi il réfléchissait, sa mine sérieuse ne laissait pas présager qu'il avait décroché depuis bien longtemps. Il analysait ce qu'il ressentait sur les dernières péripéties de sa vie, et, en fronçant les sourcils, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il finissait par s'habituer. Sa situation avec Histugi était toujours contaminée par Nori, mais ce dernier commençait à avoir quelques remords, bien qu'ils ne soient pas assez forts pour supplanter la domination de sa cruelle et impitoyable petite amie. Il finirait bien par se rendre compte de sa bêtise, c'était ce que se disait le blond. Et de l'autre côté, si son amour pour Sakito lui avait donné l'impression qu'il allait en crever de douleur, le soutien et la présence de Megumi le détachait petit à petit de cette idée. Non, il n'allait pas se complaire dans son malheur sans essayer de s'en sortir. Il avait beaucoup trop laissé les choses suivre leur cours auparavant. Il voulait se raccrocher à ce qu'il était conscient de posséder : l'amitié de Sakito, l'épaule de Tero, l'appui de Megumi… Et ce n'était pas rien. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche de la jeune fille, au point de ne plus exclure la possibilité d'un jour lui demander d'être sa petite amie. Il n'aurait pas du se fier aux apparences premières… Elle était adorable.

Un sourire rêveur apparut sur son visage, succédant à son attitude empreinte de concentration. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. C'était sa personnalité qui l'avait charmé en premier, mais plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il apprenait à la regarder. Elle était plutôt jolie en vérité. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas comparable à Nori. Elle était plutôt son total opposé. Nori était très belle, mais d'une beauté provocatrice, enivrante, une de celle qui dévore et rend fou, mais qui, une fois consommée, n'aura plus rien d'exceptionnel. Megumi était belle dans sa simplicité. Son charme, c'était son sourire franc et doux, sa timidité mêlée à une naïveté apparente, son regard brillant et chaleureux. On ne voulait connaître de Nori que les plaisirs de son corps. Rien d'autre. Alors que son amie était quelqu'un d'attachant dès le premier abord, une de ces filles qui ne paraît avoir rien de vraiment frappant, et qui pourtant vous revient en mémoire dans les temps qui suivent sa rencontre. Elle intriguait, donnait envie d'être plus proche d'elle, de partager son sourire. _C'est moi où je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ?... _Ni-Ya soupira en fermant à demi les yeux. Le souvenir de leur petit baiser échangé du matin lui revenant en mémoire. Il avait senti comme une poussée d'excitation à la surprendre de cette manière. Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle de recommencer. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponde, mais il n'en était pas moins satisfait.

Il regarda son portable, mesurant le temps qu'il lui restait à rester enfermer entre ces quatre murs avant de pouvoir la rejoindre. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble au lycée, lui qui sortait avant elle des cours allait l'attendre plus loin, à l'angle d'une rue, puis ils allaient chez elle, n'ayant pas à aller chercher son petit frère et sa petite sœur du fait du séjour de la grand-mère, et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, entre deux éclats de rire et une pause pour boire du thé. Ce soir encore, ils se retrouveraient de la même manière qu'ils avaient tout récemment instaurée. Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait différent. C'était le début de leur semaine de vacances, et il entendait bien profiter de ce temps d'arrêt pour la voir plus souvent.

Aussi prompt à laisser son esprit vagabonder qu'à réagir instinctivement à l'entente de la sonnerie, il attrapa brusquement son sac et l'ouvrit en grand pour y fourrer pêle-mêle ses affaires. Si l'amour donnait des ailes, elle lui donnait à lui une formidable rapidité à sortir de la salle de classe.

**OoO**

Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'impatientait de ne pas la voir arriver, jouant avec deux cailloux ramassés sur le trottoir, assis par terre avec un air presque désespéré sur le visage. Ses coups d'œil inquiets et impatients à gauche et à droite dans la rue ne voyaient rien venir. Que faisait-elle ? Elle avait parfois tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'arriver en retard n'était pas rare. Et lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'oublie était déjà en rogne contre elle. Mais elle arriverait en lui demandant pardon, de ses yeux lumineux et penauds, et il ne pourrait pas résister à lui dire que finalement elle n'était pas si en retard que ça, que l'essentiel c'était qu'elle soit là à présent… Il ne pouvait jamais tenir plus de quelques secondes fâché contre elle.

- Tu es déjà là !

Traînant les pieds, Megumi longeait le trottoir, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son portable. Elle semblait tendue, aussi Ni-Ya ravala-t-il une réplique acerbe et se remit sur pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu parais anxieuse…

- Non non, c'est rien… fit-elle en lui souriant, fermant le clapet de son téléphone pour le ranger.

Ses yeux mentaient. Le blond fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils et se pencha en avant, les lèvres entrouvertes à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... fais ?... s'alarma-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, son cœur s'écrasant bruyamment contre sa cage thoracique.

- Je te regarde, répondit-il posément, réfrénant son envie de l'embrasser franchement.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que… tu fais ç-ça ?...

- Parce que je te trouve jolie.

- Hein ?! Vraiment ?!

- Bien sûr. Jolie, charmante…

- Arrête ça ! Tu me fais rougir !

- Mais tes joues sont encore plus adorables quand elles rougissent…

- Mais Ni-Ya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! s'exclama-t-elle, la respiration sifflante et le regard fuyant.

Sans se presser, il lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, posant ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Les siennes tremblèrent d'émoi, d'abord avec retenue, puis comme le visage de Ni-Ya glissait contre sa joue et son cou, elle agrippa sa veste de ses mains fébriles et chercha sa bouche. Il la lui donna avec avidité et douceur, l'attirant contre lui pour sentir la chaleur de ses formes à travers leurs vêtements. Ses cheveux sombres sentaient bon le parfum capiteux et étranger. Une sorte d'odeur qui lui rappelait le monoï. Il y plongea ses sens en s'y noyant avec volupté. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts, sa petite langue caressant ses lèvres était humide et curieuse, et tout son corps fin et féminin se pressait contre lui comme s'il s'était beaucoup trop longtemps retenu.

- Et si tu disais à tes parents que tu dors chez une amie ce soir ?... murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle redressa la tête, une interrogation muette au fond du regard.

- On pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble… Non ?...

- Mais je… je ne suis pas encore… prête à… à…

- Je ne te presse à rien, Megu. On a tout le temps devant nous pour ça… Tes peurs s'estomperont petit à petit… Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi…

- Alors c'est d'accord, fit-elle en se resserrant contre lui. Ni-Ya… Je t'aime…

Le blond ferma les yeux sur un grand sourire, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, lui susurrant tout bas que lui aussi.

**OoOoO**

**(1)** M. Manson's rules.

**Note IMP. de fin : **Je sais d'avance que ce que je vais dire ne va pas vous plaire... Mais lundi prochain, je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 13. J'ai une semaine de BAC blanc qui va m'empêcher d'écrire d'ici là, et je n'ai malheureusement que les un tiers de ce chapitre. Je posterai donc le lundi suivant, car je pense que j'aurai pu avancer d'ici là. Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais il me faut un peu de temps, et le temps j'en manque justement en ce moment. Cependant, je tiens à finir Dear Close Friends, et je la finirai. Soyez juste un peu patientes x3

**A SUIVRE...**


	13. Heaven ?

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE

**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha

**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…

**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_

**Chapitre 13**** : **_Heaven ?_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon ange ? demanda Gara en arrivant derrière lui, le voyant affairé devant la bibliothèque.

- Je regarde ce qu'il y a, répondit l'adolescent en tournant la tête vers lui, agitant un Marx dans sa main gauche.

- Oh… Je me cultive comme je le peux. Ça ne t'intéressera peut-être pas.

- Je voulais simplement voir ce que tu lisais. Il y a beaucoup de livres sur la philosophie…

- Hum… J'aime bien lire les thèses de tous ces hommes. Ça m'aide parfois à relativiser ma condition. Tes… Tes reins vont mieux ?

Sakito fit la grimace en se passant la main dans le dos.

- J'ai encore sacrément mal quand je marche…

- Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait si mal…

- Mais ce n'est rien ! C'est passé maintenant, et je ne suis pas content de l'avoir vécu.

Reposant le livre à son emplacement, il vint s'installer sur les genoux du peintre avec précaution, passant les bras autour de son cou une fois relativement à l'aise.

- On ne recommencera peut-être pas de suite mais… Mais j'ai très envie d'y goûter à nouveau...

Gara esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa avec fougue en glissant une main taquine entre ses cuisses.

- Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai mal au ventre, fit-il en gloussant, ressentant très bien les effets de son imagination à l'endroit nommé.

- Je pourrais dormir dans ton lit cette nuit ?...

- Mon lit ? Il ne te plait pas celui-ci ?

- Si… Mais… Dans ton lit il y a ton odeur… Et c'est ta chambre et… Tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! J'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi. Hum… Tu es sûr de ne pas être remis d'ici ce soir ?... lui demanda-t-il en plantant un regard brûlant dans le sien.

Le jeune garçon déglutit, balbutiant en sentant les doigts longs et fins se glisser entre ses jambes.

- Euh… Eventuellement… Je pourrai peut-être céder…

Gara éclata de rire, ses yeux sombres vibrant de vie.

- Finalement, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, non ?

- Si ! se défendit Sakito en croisant les bras. Tu verras quand je… euh… Quand je…

- Hm ? Tu comptes me… prendre ? vint-il souffler d'une voix suave à son oreille.

- Gara ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est… C'est insupportable ! gémit l'adolescent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Réponds-moi alors.

- Tu serais contre ?

- T'avoir en moi ? Tu penses bien que non…

- …Sadique ! J'vaisprendreunedouche !

- Mais…

Déjà sur ses jambes, Sakito fila rapidement par la porte ouverte en tentant vainement de faire abstraction de l'excitation sensible entre ses jambes. _Maudit peintre… Maudite voix, maudite peau, maudite envie que j'ai de lui… _Il referma à peine la porte derrière lui en entrant dans la salle de bain, s'empressant d'ôter ses vêtements même s'il devait rester nu pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ouvrit l'eau et la laissa couler dans la baignoire, se disant que peut-être se détendre serait une meilleure façon de faire passer la chose que de se faire violence avec de l'eau froide. En attendant que le niveau monte, il se forçait à ne pas regarder vers le bas et de garder ses mains occupées pour ne pas être tenté de se toucher. Mais son esprit obsédé par lui n'arrivait pas à se défaire du désir provoqué par les paroles de son amant. Il se mit à geindre intérieurement, les doigts crispés sur le lavabo fixant avec anxiété l'eau qui se laissait désirer. Il finit par se laisser attirer par elle et enjamba le rebord avant de s'allonger avec bonheur et abandon. L'eau gagna bien vite le haut de sa poitrine et il referma le robinet en laissant sa tête partir en arrière. La tension ressentie le quitta peu à peu alors que ses membres se ramollissaient. Il se laissa flotter, s'immergea presque entièrement, ferma les yeux en savourant le calme et le répit qui lui était accordé. Paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. Ses reins le lançaient toujours, mais il prenait presque plaisir à ressentir cette douleur. En rougissant, il se disait parfois qu'en plus d'être pervers, il était maso. Mais peu lui importait au fond. Savoir que cette douleur venait d'un plaisir que Gara lui avait donné avait suffisamment de poids pour contrebalancer le reste.

- J'aimerai tellement t'y rejoindre…

Sakito poussa un cri de surprise et se redressa dans l'eau, médusé de se rendre compte de la présence du peintre à ses côtés.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

- C'est pas plus mal.

- Mais… J'avais fermé la porte !

- Pas à clef.

- Mais ça ne se fait pas de débarquer dans une salle de bain comme ça alors qu'elle est déjà occupée !

Gara haussa les sourcils, un bras accoudé à la baignoire.

- Tu es fâché ? Je vais sortir alors…

- Ben non, maintenant que t'es là…

Sakito posa sa tempe contre le revêtement carrelé du mur, les yeux rivés sur les formes de ses pieds dans l'eau transparente. Par pudeur, il ramena ses genoux contre lui. Gara le regarda sans rien dire avant d'esquisser une mimique hésitante.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Il se rassit au fond de son fauteuil et commença à manœuvrer lorsque la main ruisselante d'eau s'abattit sur son avant-bras.

- Reste…

- Mais je… je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit vraiment ce que tu veux…

- Si je te dis de rester, c'est que je le veux.

L'homme soupira et glissa une main dans les cheveux trempés en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tu veux venir dans le bain avec moi ?...

- Mais je… Hm… C'est trop compliqué pour toi de…

- Tu veux oui ou non ?

- Oui…

Dans un bruyant bruit d'eau, Sakito se leva, sous le regard absorbé de son compagnon, et attrapa une serviette pour s'en entourer. Gara restait béat de l'image qui venait de se graver dans son regard. Les pupilles dilatées, il lui semblait s'être d'un coup retrouvé dans un climat tropical et brûlant qui lui avait traversé le corps par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne se remettait pas de la vue de son ange nu ruisselant d'eau…

- Gara ? Tu rêves ? Tu m'aides à te déshabiller ?

- Hm ? Ah oui…

Pendant que Sakito défaisait son pantalon d'un air concentré, Gara le regardait faire en déboutonnant sa chemise d'un air totalement ailleurs. La seule personne à l'avoir jamais vu en tenue d'Adam était Kanagure. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, notamment à son adolescence, mais il n'avait qu'elle, et donc pas vraiment le choix. Il se sentait ridicule dans cette position handicapante devant Sakito. Hier encore, la pièce était assombrie, il avait pu cacher un minimum ses problèmes physiques. Mais en plein jour dans cette salle totalement blanche avec cet adolescent devant lui qui le déshabillait entièrement dans le seul but de lui faire prendre un bain… C'était humiliant. Malgré tout, il ne laissait transparaître aucun trouble et se sentit même totalement autre lorsque Sakito se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs deux corps nus se rencontrèrent, faisant naître chez l'un comme chez l'autre une très forte envie de possession. Avec précaution et attention, Sakito l'aida à descendre dans la baignoire, le soutenant fermement pour le soulager au maximum du poids de son propre corps.

- Ça va ?

- Impeccable.

- Bon…

Le jeune garçon se passa la main sur la nuque, un peu perplexe quant à ce qu'il devait à présent faire. Gara leva les yeux vers lui en lui souriant avec attendrissement, tendant la main pour demander la sienne.

- Viens devant moi.

Docilement, Sakito retira la serviette qui lui enserrait les hanches et vint s'asseoir entre les cuisses fermes qui se glissèrent de chaque côté de son bassin comme si elles l'avaient toujours attendu. Il sentait son sexe contre ses reins, et n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son épaule, son omoplate, et ses doigts caressèrent son buste presque féminin dont il pouvait aisément faire le tour avec ses bras.

- C'est agréable, murmura Gara, ses cheveux chatouillant le cou du jeune garçon.

- Oui, répondit-il la gorge nouée.

L'envie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire taire était revenue au galop, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'à nouveau se sentir tendu, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange ?

- J'ai mal aux reins…

Les mains de Gara se déplacèrent à l'endroit indiqué, et il les palpa lentement avant de commencer à les masser de manière circulaire, arrachant un gémissement de bien-être à Sakito.

- Ça te fait du bien ?...

- Oui…

Imperceptiblement, les phalanges câlines se déplacèrent vers le bas, puis remontèrent sur les côtés avant de se glisser sur son ventre. Sakito baissa les yeux, les fixant comme s'il s'agissait de bêtes dangereuses.

- C'est la première fois que je prends un bain avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- A-ah ? Ben... Moi aussi je… crois…

- Tu crois ? Tu n'es pas sûr ? fit Gara avec un petit sourire en coin, son majeur glissant le long de l'aine gauche du jeune garçon.

Sakito frissonna et progressivement, il écarta les cuisses et détendit un peu ses jambes, libérant l'espace pour les mains du peintre.

- C'est une invitation ?

_Merde, il m'a découvert,_ pensa Sakito avec honte.

- Tant mieux… J'aime quand tu m'invites à ce genre de chose…

L'adolescent allait répliquer, mais Gara le coupa en plein élan en refermant sa main droite autour de son érection. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses poignets alors que l'homme commençait à lui parler de plus en plus par murmures. Qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il profite. Sakito ferma les yeux et sa tête vint se nicher dans son cou. Et la main de Gara commença à agir.

- Je voudrai que Kanagure ne revienne jamais… Je voudrai pouvoir rester dans tes bras sans qu'on ne m'en sorte… Je voudrai…

- Je voudrai t'aimer encore plus fort…

Un gémissement impatient sortit de la bouche brillante ouverte près du menton du peintre, alors que ses caresses sous l'eau faisaient peu à peu perdre pied au jeune garçon. Son euphorie croissante lui tambourinait dans la poitrine à une telle vitesse qu'il se demandait à quel moment exactement son cœur lâcherait.

- Alors aime-moi…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Sakito en observant son visage du bas, ses hanches ondulant dans l'eau au rythme des à-coups de poignets.

- Tes reins…

- Mes…

Sakito ravala sa salive et d'une main tremblante, se tira vers l'avant pour se redresser. Il ignora la question de Gara qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, se retrouvant à genoux dans la baignoire, dans le sens inverse de la position de leur tout premier échange charnel.

- Mes reins vont mieux… Ne t'arrête pas…

Troublé, Gara resserra sa prise sur le vit déjà gonflé de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'arqua en haletant, les mains crispées sur les bords de la baignoire.

- Tu es tendu…

- Que… Je sais, mon ange, il ne pourrait pas en être autrement…

- Prends-moi…

- Hein ?

- Prends-moi, Gara… Maintenant…

Ouverts de surprise, les yeux du peintre suivirent la descente sinueuse du dos devant lui, et s'arrêta juste avant que n'entre dans son champ de vision la distance à combler entre l'extrémité de sa propre érection et les courbes de ses deux fesses.

- Tu en es… vraiment sûr ?

Sakito lâcha un gémissement plaintif, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui demander de répéter ce qu'il ne cessait de réclamer ? Il prit sur lui avec conviction, son bras droit menaçant de le laisser mollement s'affaisser, tâtonnant derrière lui sans trop pouvoir louper ce qu'il cherchait à attraper.

- J'ai compris, souffla Gara en le tirant doucement vers lui.

Sakito ferma les yeux, et se contenta de le laisser faire en priant au fond de lui pour ne pas ressentir autant de mal que pendant la première fois. La sensation lui incisa lentement les chairs, se fraya prudemment un passage à l'intérieur de lui-même, reprit une sorte de place qui semblait faite pour elle, occupant tout l'espace disponible et monopolisant toute leur énergie. Elle fut moins douloureuse à se manifester, et peut-être bizarrement attendue avec moins d'appréhension. Il l'accueillit sans chercher à lui résister, l'accepta sous tous ses états, et la laissa le posséder entièrement, se délectant presque de ce qui aurait du le rebuter.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il en deviendrait dépendant. _Ça_ avait une espèce de vie propre, comme si en se fondant l'un dans l'autre, ils faisaient naître un _eux_ qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. L'ivresse de ses sens n'avaient jamais été aussi forte que lors de ces moments là, moments nouveaux pour lui qu'il voulait engloutir et faire sien à chaque instant. Il ne voyait pas l'extase comme une finition ; pour lui elle était déjà là, dès le début, dès qu'il entrait en lui, et elle s'éveillait, s'ouvrait à lui, grandissait et mûrissait, et lorsque ses barrières cédaient, lorsque son corps se tendait dans un dernier sursaut de délice, alors l'extase n'était plus seulement _en_ lui, elle _était_ lui.

L'eau débordait de la baignoire à gros bouillons. Le sol carrelé était inondé depuis un moment maintenant, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune intention. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient dans cet environnement presque calme, eux deux et leur amour. Les hanches de Sakito n'avaient de cesse d'entraîner celles du peintre dans leur danse. Outre sa rapidité à la course, il n'avait pas de véritable talent, de domaine dans lequel il excellait. La seule chose qu'il savait faire, c'était _le rendre heureux_, comme avait dit Gara. Et dans ses yeux, ce talent là surpassait n'importe quel autre.

Le râle rauque contre son oreille s'amplifia, et les doigts fébriles de l'adolescent s'accrochèrent aux cheveux humides de son compagnon. L'eau sur son corps semblait le brûler, tels les tiraillements permanents qui lui couraient sous la peau à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui. Les muscles fins plaqués autour de son torse l'empêchaient presque de respirer, tant sa gorge asséchée quémandait de l'air.

- J'e… touffe…

Le regard de Gara croisa celui de son amant, qui peinait à garder les paupières ouvertes. Il sentait que ses reins rencontraient son ventre avec plus de violence, et que ses cuisses étaient parcourues de tremblements. La phrase de Sakito le poussa à cesser d'agir sur son érection, reprenant une prise sur ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas seulement lui dire qu'il manquait d'air. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était à bout.

- Etouffe-moi…

C'était si simple à comprendre, si simple à deviner qu'il perdait pied, que ses genoux meurtris sur le sol de la baignoire ne ressentaient plus rien et qu'il en voulait encore, tellement plus, qu'il voulait pouvoir l'abrutir de délice… D'un mouvement brusque, Gara le pénétra violemment, le tenant fermement pour pouvoir aller plus loin, et il étouffa un juron en retenant son souffle dans son cou. Sakito se tordit, une grimace qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la souffrance déformant ses jolies lèvres. Peu après, il cria, vidé d'énergie.

**OoO**

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient plongés dans le noir, seules les petites lueurs éparses des interrupteurs et d'un éventuel rai de lumière sous la porte d'une chambre occupée guidaient les yeux habitués de Tero. Il n'était pas vraiment tard, bien que pour lui les environs de minuit soit plus le début de sa journée qu'autre chose, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ni-Ya soit encore debout. La porte était fermée à clef, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait demandé à son jeune frère de toujours la verrouiller, au cas où. Il glissa la clef dans la serrure et pénétra sans bruit dans la pièce. Tout était si silencieux qu'il se demanda un moment si Ni-Ya était vraiment là. En butant sur ses chaussures, il fut quelque peu rassuré. Il sortit son portable pour s'éclairer, et se dirigea machinalement vers le bar, allumant au passage la lumière de la table basse sur laquelle reposait un téléphone fixe et un assez grand nombre d'objets : magasines, stylos, bols, verres… Tero ne leur jeta qu'un regard désintéressé et se servi un fond de whisky avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à la télévision. La masse du lit faisait une forme indistincte et opaque, avec une proéminence marquée comme étant causée par un corps. Tero avala une gorgée, le regard perdu devant lui. La couverture s'agita faiblement, et la tête blonde ensommeillée de Ni-Ya apparut soudainement. Tero l'aperçut et se déplaça sans se presser près de lui. Mais lorsque le regard de son frère croisa le sien et que l'ainé aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, sa mâchoire s'affaissa.

- Que… Tu…

- Hm ?

Ni-Ya se frotta le visage d'une main pâteuse. Il portait toujours son tee-shirt mais ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille.

- Une… Y a une fille dans ton lit…

- Ah... Oui…

Il se retourna vers son amie endormie et remonta les couvertures sur son épaule.

- Depuis quand tu…

- Je n'ai rien fait avec elle, se défendit-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- C'est ma petite amie.

- Ta petite…

Tero pencha son verre pour vérifier qu'il lui restait bien du contenu et l'avala d'un trait en soupirant.

- Qui es-tu ? Rends-moi mon frère.

- Très drôle, maugréa Ni-Ya en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Mon frère est gay, aux dernières nouvelles…

- Ton frère serait peut-être des deux bords finalement.

- Ah ouais… J'avais pas pensé à ça… N'empêche… Quel choc ! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver au lit avec une fille ! Surtout si tu lui as rien fait ! Enfin... si _vous_ n'avez rien fait plutôt, hein…

- On sort ensemble depuis aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques heures pour être exact.

- Et elle sort d'où ?

- C'est une amie…

- Mais encore ?

- Elle était amoureuse de Sakito…

- Ah ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! lança Tero d'un air jovial mais sans aucune forme de moquerie.

- Elle était… amie avec Nori.

Le roux perdit tout sourire et fixa sur son cadet un regard qui se voulait scrutateur.

- Explique-moi ce que tu fais avec une amie de ta pire ennemie, Ni-Ya.

- J'ai dit _était_. Et puis elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été en fait. Megumi n'est pas comme Nori. Tu verras quand tu lui parleras.

Il se redressa, lança un regard farouchement obstiné à son frère et se pencha pour aperçoit le profil endormi de l'intéressée.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- J'passais voir comment t'allais.

- Menteur.

- Okey, en fait je venais récupérer le costume que j'ai laissé dans la penderie… Et comme je suis pas pressé…

- Tu n'as pas hâte de rejoindre Uruha ?

- Oh, il a une interview, avec un écrivain je crois… Un type dans ce goût là. Il va rentrer tard…

- Je vois… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas sortir et la laisser seule ici…

- Mais je t'en demande pas tant, fit Tero en riant. Tu m'as l'air d'être très attaché à elle, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes.

Il posa le verre vide sur la table basse et de sa démarche féline traversa la pièce pour atteindre l'armoire. Ni-Ya le suivit du regard d'un coin de l'œil, un peu encore endormi et désintéressé. Pendant que son frère fouillait l'utilitaire, il se rallongea sous les couvertures, serrées contre sa petite amie, les yeux à demi-clos attendant que la lumière s'éteigne à nouveau et que la porte de la chambre d'hôtel finisse par claquer. Une ombre passa sur sa droite, se fondant dans les ténèbres de la chambre pour reparaître près du bar. Tero éteignit la lampe puis ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa soudainement.

- Au fait…

- Hm ?

- N'oublie pas… N'oublie pas que je ne repartirai pas seul à Tôkyô…

Muet, Ni-Ya resta un moment à fixer l'endroit d'où provenait le souffle contre sa joue. Il avait presque oublié… Une façon pour son frère de lui rappeler que lui aussi partirait là-bas et qu'il ne fallait donc pas trop s'attacher à Megumi ? Mais qu'en serait-il de Sakito ? Pourrait-il… Pourrait-il le quitter ? Pourrait-il les laisser tous derrière lui ?...

**OoOoO**

**Note de fin : **Comment ça j'ai bâclé la fin de ce chapitre ?... Bon, un peu... D'accord : beaucoup. Il ne devait pas y avoir de deuxième lemon, surtout après l'autre... J'ai pas fait exprès, c'est venu tout seul... Je m'excuse aussi pour la faute au dernier chapitre, j'ai remplacé Magumi par Nori à un moment donné, mais vous avez très bien compris aux vues de la façon d'être. J'ai hâte de finir cette fic', et même si ce chapitre a été un peu fait en catastrophe, je tiens tout de même à la finir correctement... Un minimum.

**A SUIVRE...**


	14. Nameless liberty

Auteur : Sayuri Nobara

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base :** Nightmare x Merry x Vidoll x the GazettE  
**Pairing : **Sakito x Gara ; Sakito x Ni-Ya ; Hitsugi x Nori ; Tero x Uruha ; Ni-Ya x Megumi  
**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…  
**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_

**Chapitre 14 : **_Nameless Liberty _**(1)**

* * *

Sakito commençait à se faire à l'idée de se réveiller chaque matin dans les draps de ce lit qui sentait bon l'homme et la peinture, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à se faire à la forte odeur de térébenthine qui parfois venait enveloppait la chambre de son odeur puissante et désagréable, après que Gara est eu envie de troquer ses pinceaux contre des pastels. Le portrait qu'il avait fait de lui, le tout premier tableau qui représentait tellement plus à leurs yeux que la simple reproduction de l'image de l'adolescent, avait été accroché au mur, au dessus de la petit table de chevet où se trouvait presque tout le temps un bol de thé vide. Quand Sakito n'était pas dans la chambre, Gara y laissait parfois traîner son regard. Il s'y arrêtait sans le vouloir, et le peintre était à nouveau pris d'une violente envie d'avoir le corps chaud près de lui. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Au début, Gara rechignait à quitter le lit de leur première nuit, mais Sakito le prenait par les sentiments pour le pousser à lui accorder le sommeil dans ses draps quotidiens. Gara avait du mal à ne pas lui céder tout ce qu'il voulait. De même qu'il était incapable de repousser ses avances, quand bien même il aurait été fatigué. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il lui arrivait parfois de craindre être mené par le bout du nez, alors il reprenait parfois un statut plus autoritaire et de poser son opinion, pour ne pas avoir l'air de rester béatement à hocher la tête à toutes ses requêtes. Sakito était plus jeune, il se fatiguait moins vite, et le handicape de Gara était aussi en soi un frein au reste. Bien vite, il s'était aperçu que son protégé réclamait les caresses et les baisers les plus ardents, comme toujours en quête d'une passion enflammée. Ils avaient bien du mal à en rester là, et souvent, cela dérapait en érotisme incontrôlable. Il lui semblait voir comme quelque chose de fascinant par sa noirceur dans leur relation. Lorsque Sakito lui gémissait de lui faire mal, Gara était un peu secoué par les sensations. L'adolescent semblait rechercher le plaisir que lui procurait la douleur… Ou l'inverse. Ce masochisme effrayait parfois l'homme qui rechignait à lui faire consciemment du mal. De même que Sakito s'amusait de plus en plus à retarder l'apogée, alors que lui-même en était aussi victime. Bien qu'éperdument amoureux et plus que désireux de ne faire qu'un avec lui, il avait du mal à accepter ce côté-là de son amant. Son ange si fragile et si pur prenait des allures de démon de luxure qui parfois le plongeait dans un état d'anxiété à lui filer des maux de tête. Pourtant… Pourtant, l'instant d'après, Sakito s'avançait vers lui et posait sa main fraîche sur sa joue, le regard inquiet et les sourcils en accents. Comment après ça ne pas oublier les tourments qui l'assaillaient et ne semblaient pas fondés ?...

Cette après-midi là, Gara trouva Sakito debout sous la véranda, le regard concentré fixé au dehors, à travers les ombrages des feuilles végétales. Il ne quittait plus la grande chemise que Gara lui avait prêté, l'avait sur lui de nuit comme de jour sur le pantalon de l'uniforme qu'il avait lui-même lavé, et la portait de manière négligée, dénudant constamment son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose d'effronté et d'attirant dans cette attitude, quelque chose qui donnait à Gara l'impression de rajeunir, malgré qu'il ne soit pas si âgé que ça.

En revenant des toilettes, Sakito n'était pas directement remonté à l'étage. En passant près de la véranda, il s'y était arrêté, et Gara avait eu beau l'appelé, manifestement l'adolescent ne voulait pas répondre.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! Pourquoi ne disais-tu rien ? Je m'inquiétais…

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais en bas, se justifia Sakito en haussant les épaules, l'air toujours absorbé.

- Oui mais… Même… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Le jardin.

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à y voir…

- Moi je pense que si, au contraire, fit Sakito en se retournant, une moue sérieuse sur le visage. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu jamais ?

Gara parut désarçonné par cette question incongrue. Il écarquilla les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Et bien… Pour quoi faire ? Je n'en ai pas la nécessité… Et puis je ne dois pas sortir du manoir.

- Tu n'es pas censé étouffer entre ces quatre murs, sans pouvoir vivre comme les autres ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit lorsque l'on s'est rencontré ? Lorsque tu m'as fait l'aveu sur tes origines familiales ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Gara sur un ton un peu embarrassé et mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûr que si, je le vois rien qu'à la façon que tu as de regarder autre part qu'en face de toi alors que je suis en train de te parler.

Sakito posa les paumes de ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se penchant en avant pour empêcher Gara de fuir encore.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le jardin ? De sortir un peu ? De t'aérer autrement qu'en restant à ta fenêtre ? De puis combien de temps n'as-tu pas simplement senti l'herbe sous tes doigts ? Ce sont des choses aussi simples que ça qui te manquent.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Si quelqu'un me voyait…

- Qui pourrait bien discerner quoi que ce soit entre les arbres qui bordent la propriété ? Et qui y ferait attention ?

- On peut nous surprendre !

- _Qui_ pourrait nous surprendre ? Ne sois pas buté… Viens avec moi dehors, et après tu pourras me donner ton opinion.

Le peintre n'était pas sûr de lui. Il ne cessait de lancer de petits coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kanagure survienne à tout instant, les coupant dans leur conversation, le visage réprobateur _« Tu ne dois jamais sortir du manoir, tu m'entends ? ». _Il lui semblait entendre d'ici sa fureur si elle découvrait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais… Sakito avait raison. Et il avait envie de se retrouver dehors, véritablement ailleurs que dans le silence quotidien de la bâtisse.

Comme s'il surprenait ses pensées, Sakito tourna le visage de son amant vers lui et lui baisa tendrement les lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement rassurant au fond de ses yeux… Peut-être simplement… _de l'amour_ ?

- D'accord mais… Ne lui dis rien…

- Quelle idée ! répondit joyeusement l'adolescent, plein d'espièglerie.

- Mais on… on ne peut pas sortir par devant…

- Tu n'as pas vu la porte ?

- Quelle porte ?

- Celle qui donne sur le jardin.

- Il n'y a aucune porte qui mène sur le jardin.

- Oh que si, il y en a une. Cachée derrière la tenture qui se trouve elle-même derrière la petite table ornementée d'un vase chinois dans le couloir qui mène au salon. Je me doutais que tu ignorerais qu'il y en avait une. Peu avant que Kanagure ne me donne les clefs du manoir, je suis arrivé inopportunément dans la cuisine, et j'ai bien vu qu'elle tentait de retirer une petite clef au gros trousseau, mais elle a abandonné lorsqu'elle m'a vue. Elle semblait contrite, je me suis dit que si l'occasion venait, j'essaierai de trouver ce qu'elle ouvrait. Et j'ai trouvé.

- Mais comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une porte cachée derrière… ?

Sakito sembla gêné par la question, se redressant en triturant le bas de la chemise.

- Ne le prends pas mal… Je suis tellement curieux que… Que dès que je me retrouve seul dans un endroit inconnu, j'en explore tous les recoins. Je n'avais réellement entrevu le couloir que de nuit, alors j'ai décidé de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre de plus rassurant pour que je ne me retrouve pas surpris si je devais une nouvelle fois m'y aventurer les yeux pour ainsi dire aveugles.

- Je n'avais jamais… jamais soupçonné…

- Que Kanagure te prive de ta seule porte de sortie vers l'extérieur ? Elle ne pourra pas deviner ce que nous allons faire, et même si elle le pouvait, l'interdit est excitant, non ?...

- L'interdit ?... Ce que tu dis me fait peur parfois.

Gara s'autorisa tout de même un sourire en réponse à celui arboré innocemment par _son_ ange, et le laissa passer derrière son fauteuil pour le conduire jusqu'au couloir.

**OoO**

Sakito tira de sa poche le trousseau de clefs de Kanagure, et chercha la petite clef pour l'introduire dans la serrure. Gara le regarda faire avec une petite appréhension, comme une boule coincée dans sa gorge. Ça n'arrivait rien de très extraordinaire de sortir dans un jardin, mais lorsque c'était après plusieurs années qu'on mettait réellement le nez dehors, la chose prenait une toute dimension. Il y eut un petit cliquetis, indiquant que la porte était enfin déverrouillée. Sakito repoussa encore un peu la table d'où il avait enlevé le vase pour plus de précaution, et posa la main sur la poignet. Il hésita un petit moment avant de se retourner vers son compagnon comme attendant confirmation. Les yeux rivés devant lui, Gara semblait surveiller cette ouverture vers l'extérieur comme si elle pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereuse. Prenant soudainement conscience du regard pesant sur lui, il opina du chef comme pour se donner du courage et retint son souffle lorsque la porte commença à lentement s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur. D'une main tremblante, il commença à pousser ses roues vers l'avant.

**OoO**

Il avait l'impression qu'en à peine quelque jour, quelque chose de solide aux yeux de tous s'était installé entre eux. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus peur maintenant de s'exposer devant Nori, si par le plus grand des hasards ils venaient à la croiser, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle ne voulait plus jouer la fausse amie qui espionne, elle était sûre du choix qu'elle avait fait et comptait s'opposer à présent ouvertement à leur ennemie commune. Ni-Ya s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de son incroyable courage. Elle était une de ces filles qui n'avaient pas besoin de répéter plusieurs fois ce en quoi elles ont foi pour marquer les esprits. Et il y avait quelque chose comme un orgueil fier d'avoir choisi d'assumer pleinement leur relation amoureuse comme amicale, de se montrer digne d'un aussi beau garçon que Ni-Ya. Assise sur le banc à ses côtés, elle souriait sans raison en regardant les passants, une glace à la main. Le blond la regardait tout en se faisant ces réflexions là, un air tendre et amoureux peint sur le visage. Sa propre gourmandise finie, sa main glissa à la recherche de la main gauche de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle emmêla ses doigts avec les siens dans un geste devenu presque automatique. Megumi tourna une expression légèrement interrogative vers lui, mais il secoua la tête en souriant, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle passa une langue discrète sur ses lèvres tâchées de chocolat et fit mine de se lever pour que Ni-Ya la suive. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble depuis que les vacances avaient commencé. Comptant sur le soutien de sa grand-mère, Megumi avait chargé celle-ci d'expliquer son absence à ses parents, tout en lui ayant raconté toute son histoire. Elle n'avait pas été déçue puisque peu de temps après, la jeune fille avait eu confirmation de sa couverture. Tout allait pour le mieux. Leur histoire d'amour débutait, les problèmes étaient absents de leurs préoccupations présentes… Seul le rappel de Tero resurgissait parfois pour inquiéter l'adolescent. Il ne voulait presque pas partir à Tôkyô, alors que quelque mois avant, il aurait tout donné pour fuir au plus loin. Ses sentiments pour Megumi, sentiments réciproques, avaient considérablement changé la donne. Il prenait des nouvelles de Sakito mais ne pensait plus autant à lui qu'avant, tout comme de son côté Sakito était plus absorbé par Gara que par les autres. Ni-Ya ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il sortait avec Megumi. Il attendait qu'il se retrouve tout les deux pour en parler, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver à la reprise des cours. Quant à Hitsugi, c'était bien le seul qui fusse, contre toute attente, noyé par le doute et l'incompréhension. Nori était très changeante avec lui. Parfois, elle semblait se retenir d'exploser et paraissait franchement effrayante, mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal qu'Hitsugi ne soupçonnait pas implanté au plus profond du cœur la jeune fille. Nori perdait parfois patience, et elle se maudissait d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à jouer son rôle d'adolescente transie d'amour. A cause de son père, elle n'avait pas pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et elle était furieuse rien que de s'en souvenir. Elle s'efforçait de paraître la plus douce et innocente possible jusqu'au moment où elle choisirait de terminer cette mascarade, après avoir obtenu une partie de ce pour quoi elle était réellement sortie avec Hitsugi. Mais ce n'était pas encore la fin de tout ceci…

- Tu aimes les enfants, Ni-Ya ?

- Quelle drôle de question ! fit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de t'en faire un, hein ? Je suis trop jeune pour être père…

- T'es bête ! s'exclama Megumi en éclatant de rire. Je voulais juste savoir comme ça. Moi plus tard j'aimerai bien en avoir…

- On verra ça dans quelques années…

Elle lui lança un regard amusé tout en resserrant sa main dans la sienne. Son regard se porta à nouveau devant elle tandis que le sourire de Ni-Ya s'affaissait petit à petit. Elle parlait d'avenir sans savoir qu'il ne serait sûrement plus là pour le vivre avec elle… Mais il voulait tenir sa main le plus longtemps possible. _Kami sama, mou sukoshi dake… _**(2) **

**OoO**

Il ne vit d'abord rien d'autre qu'une vive lumière blanche l'empêchant d'embrasser la totalité du paysage d'un regard. Une main rassurante se posa sur la sienne, et la voix de Sakito s'éleva à sa gauche pour l'enjoindre à avancer. A sa grande surprise, les roues de son fauteuil ne rencontrèrent pas la terre meuble du jardin, mais bien de larges dalles grises collées les unes aux autres formant comme une sorte de terrasse assez étendue, invisible depuis l'autre côté du manoir. Le sol était aussi propre que l'on puisse en juger, malgré que personne ne soit venu le balayer depuis un bon moment. Kanagure avait du le faire juste avant de partir. A gauche et à droite de la terrasse, sur les largeurs, des bordures de fleurs aux couleurs vives s'étiraient avant de rejoindre la limitation de la vaste étendue d'herbes hautes. A l'autre extrémité de celle-ci, loin au fond du jardin, on apercevait les troncs massifs des arbres mêlant leurs branches et leurs feuilles pour former un épais rideau végétal impénétrable du regard.

Tandis que Gara était pétrifié d'émotion sur son fauteuil, Sakito leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du manoir. Astucieux, vraiment très astucieux. Gara n'aurait jamais pu apercevoir cette terrasse puisque la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur une des largeurs du bâtiment ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pu se rendre compte de sa présence sur le chemin. Quand à la chambre que lui-même occupée, elle n'était éclairée que par une fenêtre qui s'encastrait dans un angle du mur, et ne donnait donc pas sur le jardin. C'était comme si Kanagure avait tout prévu à l'avance. Il se souvient de la pièce à côté de celle qu'il occupait. Elle était fermée à clef elle aussi, mais il n'avait pas tenté de l'ouvrir, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à le faire. En réalité, si Kanagure ne lui avait pas donné cette chambre-là, il se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle était la seule à donner sur le jardin. Elle semblait vraiment avoir tout fait pour que Gara ne soit pas tenté de sortir. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment en vérité, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que la vie de Gara lui coulait entre les doigts comme des filets de sable.

- Je… ne savais pas… Elle m'avait dit que… qu'ici, il y avait un potager, mais qu'elle n'y cultivait pas grand-chose parce que ça l'obligeait à sans arrêt faire le tour du manoir. En y repensant, je ne l'ai jamais vu passer beaucoup de temps dans le couloir…

- Il y en a effectivement un, regarde.

Tendant l'index, Sakito désigna un petit carré de terre où aucune fleur n'avait été plantée, et des feuilles vertes sortaient de terre, alignées les unes à côté des autres. Cela n'avait rien de bien étrange en soi. En revanche, ce qui l'était un peu plus, c'était la palissade de bois dressée juste derrière.

- C'est peut-être pour protéger les légumes des intempéries ?... fit Gara d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est pour couper le regard de celui qui serait tenté de jeter un coup d'œil par là depuis les fenêtres du haut.

- Mais c'est ridicule, aucune fenêtre ne donne ici ! Sauf celle de la chambre d'amis qui se trouve à côté de la tienne.

- Une précaution en plus. Kanagure est une vieille femme, et malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je pense, après avoir fait toutes ses découvertes, qu'elle est paranoïaque.

- Tu crois ? s'exclama le peintre en jetant un regard surpris à son amant.

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'avança vers la pelouse, qui ressemblait davantage à un champ sauvage qu'à autre chose, puis se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Tu veux t'allonger dans l'herbe ?

Gara semblait complètement perdu dans ce nouvel élément. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir se lever et courir pour faire le tour du terrain. Il ne pouvait pas, bien entendu, mais il se sentait soudainement ivre de liberté, libre de pouvoir cueillir une fleur ou sentir les rayons du soleil directement sur son visage, ou même le vent dans ses cheveux sans être contraint de rester prostré derrière sa fenêtre. Il n'avait plus de limites à son regard, il pouvait embrasser le ciel d'un seul sourire.

Ses roues butèrent contre la fin de la terrasse. Comme la verdure était dense et haute tout de suite après cette limite, Sakito n'eut pas beaucoup à le soutenir avant de tomber avec lui, allongé dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Les bras légèrement écartés, l'handicapé ferma les yeux, savourant le frôlement des mèches brunes sur son visage, agitées par une légère brise. Le soleil chauffait agréablement sa peau, qui frémit au contact des lèvres de l'adolescent. Redressé sur un coude, celui-ci n'avait pas résisté à l'expression de quiétude et de bonheur dans les traits de son aimé.

- C'est si bon d'être dehors avec un si beau temps !

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion, et la simplicité même de ce sentiment toucha le cœur du jeune garçon, qui fut ému de constater qu'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en faisant sortir Gara.

- Le ciel est si bleu… Si grand… Immense…

Sakito glissa contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer de multiples baisers tandis que Gara continuait de regarder au dessus de lui. Il passa une main protectrice dans ses cheveux en soupirant de bien-être, souhaitant rester ainsi des heures et des heures à juste savourer cette impression de flottement tranquille qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. L'avait-il seulement déjà vécu ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre et aussi aimé à la fois. L'extrémité d'une tige feuillue vint lui chatouiller la joue. Sakito la fit caresser son visage en souriant avec espièglerie, le regard légèrement provocateur.

- Dis… On est obligés de rentrer après ?...

- Pourquoi tu penses déjà à rentrer ? s'exclama Sakito en faisant une boue bougonne.

- J'ai tellement envie que ce moment dure…

- Alors il durera ! Si tu veux, je veux ramener la table de la véranda dehors, et on la mettra sur la terrasse pour manger dehors…

- Oh ! Ce serait génial ! lança Gara d'un air plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Et on regardera le soleil se coucher, ça fera tellement... _romanticu_ **(3)** !

- _Romanticu _?

Sakito opina du chef et revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui était devenu vital de partager cette façon de s'étreindre avec son peintre. Il se serra fort contre lui, sans pratiquement s'en rendre compte. Allongés dans les hautes herbes, personne n'aurait pu leur voler cette libre intimité que seule la nature pouvait se permettre de commenter, en faisant quelques fois passer au dessus d'eux le vol d'un oiseau ou d'un papillon, ou en permettant à la végétation de venir les toucher du bout de leurs tiges vertes et vivaces. Le foisonnement de la vie autour d'eux faisait comme un tout dont ils faisaient partie, à s'embrasser un peu plus fiévreusement, comme deux hommes fous l'un de l'autre que rien ne pourrait séparer.

Ou presque…

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Le titre s'y prêtait plutôt bien, mais ça fait comme un clin d'œil à Saizo xB

**(2)** "Seigneur, accordez-moi un peu plus de temps" Ce drama est magnifique.

**(3)** Qui a cru un seul instant que j'étais fan de Gackt ?... QUI ?! xD Cf. Gackt dans Moon Child

**Note de fin : **Remarquez que je n'ai pas supprimer le pairing « Sakito x Ni-Ya »… x3 Je suis bien généreuse de vous dévoiler un petit bout de la fin, sauf que, bien entendu, la fin entière ne vous sera pas dévoilée.

**PS :** Je ne me suis pas relu, alors pardonnez s'il y a des fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe... Je suis à la bourre.

**A SUIVRE...**


	15. Hustle and bustle of life

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Base :** ナイトメア x メリー x ヴィドール x ガゼット

**Pairing : **柩 x ノり ; ガラ x 咲人 ; 咲人 x Ni-Ya ; テロ x 麗 ; Ni-Ya x 恵み

**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…

**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_

**Chapitre 15 : **_Hustle and bustle of life_

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière la ligne d'horizon que formait pour eux l'épais rempart d'arbres. Le bleu de l'après-midi s'était peu à peu teinté des feux de la soirée, s'embrasant de jaunes et de rouges en avalant par le bas le globe orangé. L'air chaud balayé par une agréable brise charriait les odeurs de l'encens brûlant au milieu de la table. A l'intérieur de la maison, on entendait le son assourdi d'une chanson taïwanaise, dont Sakito trouvait l'accent reposant et plaisant à attendre. Il lui arrivait parfois de fredonnait la mélodie en bougeant légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière, le regard toujours fixé devant lui. Gara était à côté de lui, tourné de la même manière vers le couché de soleil qu'ils observaient ensemble. Il portait de temps en temps à ses lèvres un verre de bière fraîche dont il s'était vidé quelques bouteilles tout au long du repas qui s'était quelque peu éternisé. Ils avaient dînés en parlant bruyamment de toutes les choses qui leur venaient à l'esprit. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu, et ils en avaient trouvé pas mal dans le genre. Ce que Gara adorait par-dessus tout, c'était entendre Sakito rire, aussi ne cessait-il pas de sortir les choses les plus absurdes pour y parvenir. Leur complicité équivoque ne cessait de les unir dans les petits gestes tendres et attentifs d'un couple qui vit malgré tout les plus importants moments de sa relation. Des légers baisers volés aux plus passionnés et appuyés, l'un se perdait dans le regard de l'un avec cette faculté propre aux amants épris.

- C'est ça, d'être heureux ?... fit Gara d'une voix sourde après un long moment de silence qui avait succédé à l'agitation du repas.

- Pour moi, ça l'est, répondit Sakito sur le même ton, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, sa main s'agrippant à son homologue qui pendait dans le vide à côté d'elle.

Gara sourit en imprimant légèrement dans la peau de l'adolescent le dessin de la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire.

- Tu n'es pas sorti en ville depuis que tu es au manoir. Tes amis ne te manquent pas ?

- Si… Un peu… Mais on s'envoie des messages de temps en temps, ils me donnent de leurs nouvelles…

- Oui mais les voir, passer du temps avec eux, tout ça…

- Je les verrai à la rentrée, fit Sakito en grimaçant. Pourquoi, je te dérange ?

- Mais non, voyons, c'est simplement que je ne voudrai pas avoir l'impression de trop t'étouffer.

- Tu ne m'étouffes pas. Et même si tu le faisais, ça me serait égal, parce que j'aime ça.

Le regard que lui lança Gara était empreint d'une sorte de crainte et de fascination dégoûtée.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Sakito en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Rien, rien…

Gara lâcha sa main et regarda ailleurs en buvant une gorgée de bière. Le cœur de Sakito rata un battement. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?...

- Euh… Y'a un problème ?...

Sa voix tremblait un peu sur la fin de sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas quand il prenait cette sorte de froideur qui l'effrayait. Il n'aimait pas que Gara s'éloigne imperceptiblement de lui tout d'un coup…

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?...

- J'ai du mal à… à comprendre ton attrait pour ce plaisir malsain. Te faire mal te plaît ?

- Hein ?...

- Tu répètes sans arrêt que tu aimes quand je te fais mal, et ça me perturbe. Je ne comprends pas…

- Mais… Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! fit-il dans un petit rire nerveux. C'est juste que… Oh et puis on ne va pas se prendre la tête ce soir, hein ?

- Explique-moi, Sakito. Je veux comprendre. C'est toi qui fuis cette fois.

Pris à son propre piège, l'adolescent capitula, assez agacé par le ton que prenait cette conversation.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas, honnêtement ! Ce que tu me donnes, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, ça vient de toi, alors je ne peux que l'aimer, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Va pas chercher la complication ! C'est si difficile à comprendre que je t'aime tout entier ?

De plus en plus énervé par le profil immobile de son compagnon, il avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase en se levant vivement, tapant du poing sur la table, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Tu t'emportes…

- Oui je m'emporte ! Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu remets toujours le sujet sur la table ! Je ne sais pas si c'est du masochisme, et à vrai dire, je m'en contrefous ! Tu me dis que tu penses avant tout à mon bonheur et à mon plaisir, alors si c'est vraiment vrai, pourquoi tu cherches les problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ?

- Mais je ne…

- Tu m'énerves, Gara ! Tu m'énerves vraiment ! Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas juste aller avec moi ? Pourquoi tu réfléchis au lieu de laisser les choses être ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours ton cerveau qui me parle, et pas ton cœur ?

Muettement, Gara le fixa d'un regard qui ne cillait pas avant de reposer brutalement son verre sur la table, réaction qui, bizarrement, calma un tant soit peu Sakito.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda Gara d'une voix hachée et atone.

- Je… Je ne sais plus ce que je pense… Tout s'embrouille…

Il se rassit, la tête entre les mains, un peu perdu.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

- Tu doutes de moi ?...

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… Je suis désolé…

Il se jeta dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort, et Gara les referma autour de lui en resserrant un peu plus fort son étreinte.

- Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression, mon ange… Je ferai attention à l'avenir…

Sakito redressa la tête et lui sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes, une demande de pardon imprégnant ses traits.

- Oublions tout ça, ça n'avait pas lieu d'être…

**OoOoO**

Quelques jours à peine après la petite visite nocturne de Tero dans la chambre d'hôtel, intrigué par la nouvelle compagne de son jeune frère autant que légèrement inquiet et réticent, il avait fini par suivre les conseils d'un Uruha piqué de curiosité à qui il n'avait pas résisté à tout répéter. Il les avait invités à venir dîner un soir avec eux, sans trop appuyer sur le fait que Megumi aussi y était conviée, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres fraternelles. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait initialement pensé, ce n'était pas Ni-Ya qui l'avait assommé de questions pour savoir la véritable raison de cette invitation mais bien Uruha qui, en tout bon journaliste monté pour plonger au cœur des choses, n'avait pas cessé de le harceler aux moments les plus inopportuns. Tant et si bien que Tero commença à sérieusement regretter de l'en avoir informé.

- Je me demande ce que tu serais devenu si tu n'avais pas percé dans le journalisme, murmura Tero, un verre de whisky collé à sa joue, épuisé par leur dernière séance de confrontation sous forme de questionnaire.

- Probablement un de ces fouilles-merde qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie et la passe à retourner les secrets les plus noirs des habitants de cette ville, ce qui lui vaudrait de se faire coller au cul par la mafia, et j'aurai fini séché au fin fond d'une ruelle glauque, la langue au fond du gosier.

Médusé, Tero ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Hey ! Tu vas où ?! s'exclama Uruha d'un air effarouché, mécontent de se faire si lâchement abandonné.

- Parfois tu me fais vraiment peur ! répondit la voix lointaine et précipitée de son amant.

Le soir dit, Ni-Ya et Megumi, au lieu d'attendre le bon vouloir de Tero pour venir les chercher, s'éclipsèrent quelques heures avant celle prévue, et déambulèrent main dans la main dans les rues dominées par l'obscurité mais plongées dans des lumières artificielles multicolores et vivantes. Les sons mélangés des voix, des moteurs de voiture, des pas sur le sol, des cuisines de restaurants ; tout ceci les entouraient avec bienveillance et complicité, alors qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux de plus en plus libres, arrachés à leur passé et à leurs préoccupations, libres de s'aimer un peu plus à chaque battement de cœur.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'accrochait à chaque sourire, à chaque rire, à chaque porte qui s'ouvrait dans un éclat de voix ; la vie de ces rues nocturnes était une des choses les plus agréables qui lui était donnée de voir et d'entendre. Elle aimait cet amas de gens, de couleurs et de bruits, elle les aimait parce qu'ils lui faisaient prendre conscience qu'elle faisait partie elle aussi, petit être minuscule au milieu de toute cette foule de choses, de ce monde et de cette vie. Elle s'y sentait vivante. Et ce prolongement de sa main gauche pulsait au rythme de son enthousiasme vivifiant, lui renvoyant tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle voulait donner à sa propre vie.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur la devanture d'une enseigne à néons roses, cliché type de la boutique de sexe bordant une allée fréquentée, et sur le profil mince et fatigué d'une jeune femme qui devait à peine avoir atteint la trentaine. Son corps formait comme un arc brisé ; on ne pouvait pas bien dire qui du mur ou de la femme tenait l'autre. Sa hanche donnait l'impulsion à la brutalité de cette cassure géométrique, cassure qui ne devait pas simplement prendre visuellement forme. Elle était belle pourtant, du moins elle aurait pu l'être sans ce que Megumi lisait dans son regard. Oui, pour le reste de la masse, elle devait paraître belle mais sale. Pour elle au contraire, elle était belle mais morte. Sa beauté, contrairement à ce que la jeune fille aimait dans cette promenade nocturne, n'était pas quelque chose de vivant. Figée dans cette posture bizarrement pliée, sa peau blanche et diaphane n'aurait pas juré sur la couleur de celle d'un cadavre. Elle avait cet air de celle qui a déjà tout vu, et contemple d'un air las l'écran de fumée opaque qui l'environne désormais en permanence. Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans plus rien à l'intérieur pour parler d'elle-même. Une ombre de tristesse plana sur les pensées de Megumi. Cette incroyable sensation d'inéquation qui se dégageait tout entière de cet être abandonné dans les conséquences de son malheur lui rappela que tout le monde ne goûtait pas au même oubli bienfaiteur… L'attention qui pesait sur elle sembla être perçue par la jeune femme. Pendant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, se parlèrent, à mi-voix, comme une prière silencieuse adressée l'une à l'autre, puis soudainement, le masque s'étira dans son sous-bassement, incisant la partie inférieur de son visage en deux. Ce sourire apparu difficilement, comme si ses traits n'avaient pas été bouleversés par autre chose qu'une indifférence morne depuis des années. Néanmoins, un sourire restait un sourire, et celui-ci signifiait « _Merci de me regarder dans les yeux, merci de me montrer un peu de bonheur ». _Un bonheur qui résidait une simple poignée de main entre deux adolescents amoureux.

**OoOoO**

Assise à côté de Ni-Ya, qui regardait autour de lui d'un air penseur, Megumi se demandait pourquoi on l'avait si impérieusement conviée à ce dîner. Elle se sentait de plus en plus angoissée à l'idée d'être face à face au regard inquisiteur du frère de son petit ami. Elle se doutait bien que la rencontre avait quelque chose d'un accent d'importance à ne pas manquer. Mais c'était justement ça qui la rendait nerveuse ; elle ne voulait pas faire de gaffe et ne pas se planter à ce qu'elle répondrait. Ni-Ya semblait si peu concerné par la chose, pourtant il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre ! Tero ne pouvait pas avoir insisté pour la faire venir sans une bonne raison.

- Ils sont en retard, murmura soudainement Megumi, s'étonnant d'entendre le son même de sa propre voix.

- Ah ?

Ni-Ya semblait comme sortir d'un profond rêve éveillé, et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée en haussant les épaules.

- Bah, ils vont pas tarder.

Il croisa le regard fugace de sa compagne et ouvrit des yeux surpris et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Hey… T'es stressée ?

- Un peu, je crois, s'excusa-t-elle dans un pâle sourire.

- Tero ne va pas te manger…

- Je sais bien, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui…

- Reste toi-même, c'est ce qui m'a plu, c'est ce qui lui plaira.

Il pencha la tête vers elle, frôla sa peau blanche du bout des lèvres et se redressa pour la regarder d'un air satisfait. Elle paraissait quelque peu apaisée pour le moment.

**OoO**

- Bonsoir, les jeunes ! lança une voix enjouée et suave à la fois avant que son propriétaire n'apparaisse dans le champs de vision des interpellés.

A peine Megumi l'eut-elle aperçu qu'elle se liquéfia sur place, paralysée d'émotion. Ses joues s'enflammèrent de pourpre alors que le jeune homme tirait la chaise en face d'elle. Grand et mince, il s'était légèrement penché vers elle pour la saluer, lui jetant un coup d'œil plein de malice qui acheva de lui donner le tournis. Sa chemise blanche délicatement parfumée déboutonnée sur une petite longueur laissait entrevoir de fines clavicules qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration sous un pendentif en argent. Il sembla hésiter et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille avec une moue d'ignorance.

- Je ne sais pas où il préfère être assis…

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en roulant sur un tapis de velours. Elle était tombée sous le charme de celui qu'elle pensait être Tero, et l'idée même de se sentir attirée par le frère de son petit ami la fit se sentir mal.

- Oh, mets-toi là, je pense qu'il n'y accorde pas trop d'attention.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup, susurra Megumi sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, les baissant rapidement chaque fois qu'il menaçait de les lever vers elle.

Ni-Ya cligna des yeux puis se mit doucement à rire, secouant négativement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est Uruha, son… petit ami.

Elle poussa une plainte à la fois de surprise et de lamentation. Le _« Ouf, ce n'est pas Tero… »_ luttait ardemment contre le _« Ils sont ensemble… ». _Elle tenta de se raisonner, fronçant les sourcils en se forçant à regarder Uruha bien en face pour se convaincre qu'il lui plaisait moins que Ni-Ya, fit attention aux propos qu'ils échangèrent avec presque trop d'attention pour que cela paraisse naturel.

- Où est Tero ?

- Il arrive, il gare la voiture, il n'y avait pas de place devant alors il m'a demandé de descendre et de vous rejoindre.

Tout en disant cela, Uruha, qui avait remarqué l'attitude bizarre de Megumi, la fixait d'un air à la fois réservé et curieux. La tempe posée sur son poing fermé, ses yeux détaillaient avec pudeur les attraits de la jeune fille. Ni-Ya n'était pas dédaigneux envers elle, il y avait de la tendresse dans chacun de ces mots, bien que ce ne fut pas sa volonté. Uruha esquissa un demi sourire en constatant que la blessure amoureuse de son histoire avec Sakito cicatrisait petit à petit, mais comme il fallait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, omis leur erreur commune un soir de désespoir, il osa émettre l'hypothèse dans son esprit que Ni-Ya était heureux, là, maintenant, avec cette fille pour compagne.

**OoO**

- Oui… Il est dans la pièce d'à côté… T'en fais pas, ça ne va plus durer bien longtemps. Mais bien sûr qu'il s'y pliera ! Je serai toute à toi… Oui… Je vais relancer son désir…

Allongé en travers du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le corps mou et relâché sans d'autre mouvement que celui de sa respiration, Hitsugi fixait le plafond sans le voir. Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, le son pulsait dans chaque pore de sa peau, faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de sa conscience déchirée par le volume plus qu'insupportable. Il n'entendait rien, et ne voulait rien entendre. Peut-être aurait-il compris à ce moment là ce que recherchait réellement Nori de lui. Peut-être aurait-il commencé à avoir des doutes sur l'intégrité de sa personnalité. Mais il n'entendait pas, non, il n'entendait pas. Le fracas du solo de guitare lui emplissait l'esprit à lui tout seul. _Je n'ai qu'elle, je n'ai qu'elle, et personne d'autre… _Il n'était pas seul, mais il en avait la cruelle sensation. Il la suivait partout où elle le lui demandait sans protester, accédait à ses requêtes sans rechigner. Il était fou amoureux et ne concevait pas une journée de sa vie sans elle. Mais il ne mesurait pas encore à quel point son amour lui faisait mal, et à quel point il jouerait un rôle dramatique dans sa vie. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment sa dépendance. Il ne voulait peut-être pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Il savait que Sakito et Ni-Ya lui manquait cruellement. _Un garçon, ça ne pleure pas. _Pourtant, il avait pleuré, pendant plusieurs minutes, sous la douche. Il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression de ne plus appartenir au monde. Il se contentait de se taire, jusqu'à ce que Nori délaisse ses amies pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne voulait qu'elle.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté au moment même où Nori sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait lavé ses longs cheveux noirs et son chemisier blanc collait sa poitrine, le tissu mouillé laissant transparaître les formes rondes de ses seins. Pieds nus, elle s'avança vers le lit où gisait son petit ami affaissé et s'assit à ses côtés en affichant un sourire innocent et doux. Hitsugi jugea opportun d'éteindre son mp3 et se redressa sur les coudes. Sa jupe, déjà courte, était remontée sur ses cuisses. Il déglutit, suivant du regard le mouvement des mains de la jeune fille qui commençait à défaire les boutons les uns après les autres. D'un coup, toute réflexion fut annihilé de son esprit. L'être humain impulsif persévérant dans la recherche du plaisir par les sens n'était pas une des facettes de la personnalité d'Hitsugi dont il ignorait l'existence. Il flirtait avec le désir d'elle depuis longtemps, et il ne voulait à cet instant que se laisser aller à s'extirper de sa carapace de déprime plus que pesante et goûter au fruit physique de leur amour. Il sentit la peau délicieusement chaude des bras de sa petite amie l'entourer et se coller contre lui, traversant le coton de son tee-shirt pour se fondre sur sa propre peau.

- Fais-moi l'amour…

Le susurrement suppliant l'électrisa alors qu'il croisait le regard profond de Nori, ces deux yeux qui avaient le merveilleux don de l'hypnotiser. Il glissa ses doigts sur le galbe de sa cuisse, sentit son épiderme s'affoler au toucher du frisson qui courut sur sa peau veloutée de femme. Le bout de ses ongles frôla la dentelle noire du sous-vêtement, tremblant d'émotion en suivant la fine courbe de l'aine fragile. Nori déplia ses jambes de chaque côté d'Hitsugi en se redressant, poussant un soupir d'excitation en enfouissant sa bouche dans son cou. D'impatience, elle ôta rapidement sa chemise et se contorsionna un moment pour faire subir le même chemin à son soutien-gorge. Hitsugi resta immobile et muet devant la vue de la semi-nudité qui lui fut offerte, devant ces deux petites auréoles rougeâtres étalées sur deux monticules de chair pleine, leurs petits cônes pointés dans sa direction. Ils semblaient appeler insidieusement ses lèvres à leur caresse humide et lisse, tant et si bien qu'Hitsugi accéda à leur palpitante requête plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toucher le corps à demi nu de la plus jolie fille qui lui eut été donné de voir, celle pour qui il aurait fait monts et merveilles n'avait pas de prix **(1)**. Son buste se cambra légèrement en avant alors que des bruits discrets de succions étaient ponctués de petits gémissements appréciatifs.

- Suge-chan… Baise-moi… Par pitié, baise-moi…

Ces mots écorchèrent ses tympans comme s'ils avaient été criés avec haine et violence. Etait-ce bien sa Nori qui parlait ? Etait-ce bien elle ? Douché froidement, son désir s'envola lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda comme une étrangère. Ses cheveux emmêlés, ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants ; il eut l'impression pendant une fraction de secondes de n'avoir devant lui qu'une vulgaire salope. Pétrifié, il resta de marbre lorsqu'elle chercha à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne te baiserai pas, Nori.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là !

Abasourdie, son visage était déformé par une incompréhension plutôt laide, et Hitsugi détourna les yeux pour reprendre contenance, affolé en son fort intérieur de repousser la fille qu'il aimait.

- Je ne te baiserai pas.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton rageur en passant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Baiser, c'est fait pour ceux qui n'ont aucun sentiment. Je baiserai une pute, mais je ne te baiserai pas toi.

- Quelle différence ça fait ? Bon sang, Hitsugi ! On s'en fout ! Appelle ça comme tu veux ! Mais fais-le !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça m'a… stoppé.

Il tourna le visage vers elle et osa la regarder bien en face.

- Et tu m'as appelé Suge-chan.

- Et alors ? C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle, non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'_on_ m'appelle, c'est comme ça que m'appelle Sakito.

- Tu vas pas recommencer ! Peu importe comment je t'appelle !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de te baiser en employant ce surnom. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de te baiser alors que je veux te faire l'amour. Je t'aime, Nori. Et je n'aime pas que ton corps, même si je te désire à un point insupportable. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu te traites de la sorte, ni que tu traites mes sentiments de cette manière, et encore moins que tu rattaches le nom de Sakito à tout ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Suge-chan… Il n'y a que lui qui peut. Que lui…

Une incroyable tristesse commença à l'envahir, et il se força à avaler sa salive pour ne pas sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Je ne veux l'entendre que dans sa bouche.

- Parfois, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas gay, lança-t-elle dédaigneusement.

La réflexion ne l'effleura pas. Il était une nouvelle fois plongé dans des souvenirs heureux qui avaient déserté sa vie, des souvenirs d'après-midi à trois durant lesquelles ils riaient tous les trois. Ensemble.

Le bruit d'une porte claqua dans le silence de la maison, seulement accompagné par le ronronnement de l'ordinateur portable de Nori. Hitsugi se leva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil à la poiet jeta un coup d'i.e ronronnement de l' tous les trois.' yeux se remplir de larmes.tt emanière,trine dénudée de sa compagne.

- Rhabilles-toi, fit-il en lui lançant sa chemise.

- C'est pas la peine, c'est ma mère.

- Justement !

- Elle ne montra pas, Hitsugi ! C'est pas la peine je te dis ! Allez, reviens…

- Je préfère rentrer.

Nori n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le regarder fixement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Après quoi elle passa devant lui après lui avoir lancé un regard glacial.

- Tu me fatigues, Hitsugi. Si on ne couche pas ensemble avant la fin du mois, je considérerai que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour avoir envie de me posséder totalement.

Elle le laissa planté là sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour la retenir. La perspective de la perdre lui nouait l'estomac. Peut-être… aurait-il du saisir la chance qui venait de lui filer entre les doigts ?... C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle disait qu'il la repoussait… Peut-être y allait-il trop fort ?... Il pencha la tête et observa un moment le bout de ses chaussures avant de se décider à sortir dans le couloir pour emprunter l'escalier.

**OoO**

Discrètement, Megumi prit connaissance du temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient pris place autour de la table. Une heure déjà qu'elle rougissait sous les regards d'Uruha et qu'elle souhaitait disparaître dans un trou de souris dès que Tero lui adressait abruptement la parole. Elle s'y était peu à peu faite, mais elle était tellement intimidée qu'elle se forçait à penser au visage de son ennemie préférée pour se donner un peu d'aplomb. Tero n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé. Il y avait de la ressemblance entre Ni-Ya et lui, mais c'était amusant de constater qu'aucun des deux n'avait souhaité conservé leurs cheveux d'origine, comme en quelque sorte un reniement fait à leur famille. Le blond lui avait d'ailleurs fortement prohibé d'aborder ce sujet là, et elle évitait au maximum de dire quoi que ce soit qui eut pu être mis en relation. De même, Tero ne lui avait pas posé une seule question sur sa vie de famille. Peut-être Ni-Ya lui avait-il préconisé de ne pas le faire, ou peut-être que le roux n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on lui renvoie la balle. Jusque là, leur échange de paroles s'était borné à baliser le terrain, à en apprendre petit à petit un peu plus sur l'autre que ce qu'il ne voulait bien en dire. A travers cet habile ballet presque indécelable, Ni-Ya et Uruha orientaient la conversation d'un point à un autre sans rien y paraître, et s'en eux-mêmes s'en rendre compte. La soirée semblait bien se dérouler, et la première vraie rencontre entre Megumi et Tero était plutôt une réussite. Si son frère aîné n'avait pas été un tant soit peu touché par la personnalité de la jeune fille, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà coupé court au dîner, ou l'aurait abrégé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas voulu froisser Ni-Ya… Ils parlaient du quotidien sur un ton ouvert et léger, comme pour ne pas s'appuyer sur des détails malheureux qui jetteraient sans nul doute un froid de malaise sur la tablée. Uruha s'amusait à raconter des sujets d'article pour lesquels il avait du faire appel à des interviews qui ne s'étaient pas forcément déroulées comme prévu, et les trois autres commentaient ses dires en s'amusant de la situation énoncée. Tero se détendait de plus en plus, et ne paraissait plus darder sur la jeune fille un regard qui cherchait à la transpercer. Peut-être était-ce aussi du au fait que son ingurgitation de bière ne cessait de progresser. Son compagnon le regardait faire d'un air mi-réprobateur, mi-envieux. Ne tenant pas l'alcool, il ne pouvait se limiter qu'à une quantité de verres qui puisse se compter sur les doigts d'une main. D'autant plus que pour une fois, Tero lui laissait le volant au retour. De quoi remercier l'esprit bienfaiteur qui veillait sur lui !

Megumi était en train de parler du cours de sport durant lequel Ni-Ya venait parfois regarder jouer sa classe, sans toutefois trop se montrer. En riant, Ni-Ya renchérissait en louant les prouesses de la jeune fille à rater les balles qui lui étaient destinées. Uruha souriait en pencha légèrement la tête, amusé de leur insouciance, et sous la table, sa main glissait sur la cuisse de Tero pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

**OoO**

Balançant son sac à main contre ses jambes, elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment animé et éclairé avant de se diriger tout droit vers le comptoir. Tapant de l'ongle sur le bois en signe d'attente, elle regarda l'étalage de bouteilles devant elle tout en croisant sommairement ses longues jambes nues. Elle avait troqué sa jupe en jean contre celle de son uniforme, et son décolleté provoquant allait de paire avec les talons hauts vernis de ses escarpins. Son maquillage et son assurance la faisait paraître beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, sans pour autant paraître grossière ou caricaturale. Le regard un peu évasif, elle poussa une exclamation à l'attention du barman qui venait de sortir d'une des portes de côté.

- Ah ! Shô-kun !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle, les mains sur les hanches, et fit la grimace en venant s'appuyer à son comptoir devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ?

- Kei m'avait dit qu'il passerait me prendre à 22 heures… Il a trois quart d'heures de retard !

- Aaah, mais il a pas fini son service. Cela dit, je peux aussi très bien m'en charger pour lui…

Affichant d'abord une moue d'incompréhension, elle mit un temps avant de comprendre le jeu de mot et le regard lubrique de son interlocuteur.

- Ferme-la, imbécile, jeta-t-elle avec mépris, l'air pincé.

- Relax, je disais ça pour rire. Cela dit, si un jour le cœur t'en dit, je serai toujours disponible pour toi…

Agacée par ses allusions grivoises, elle soupira et se détourna de lui, cherchant des yeux l'enseigne des toilettes.

- C'est par là à gauche, fit Shô en s'allumant une cigarette, désintéressé.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille marcha d'un pas mesuré et nullement pressé vers l'endroit de sa convoitise. Promenant son regard sur les clients attablés, elle eut une petite moue de dégoût en les dévisageant. Elle détestait voir quelqu'un manger, et encore moins l'entendre. Elle se concentrait trop sur les petits détails lorsqu'une personne l'irritait, si bien qu'elle finissait par être révulsée par tout son être. En haussant légèrement un sourcil, elle continua sa progression et soudainement ralenti le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle venait de comprendre qui étaient les individus qui dînaient à moins de vint mètres d'elle. Un petit rire secoua un moment son buste avant qu'elle ne se décide à entrer dans les toilettes, n'offrant que son dos à l'interrogation muette de Megumi qui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

**OoOoO**

**(1)** Pour tout le reste, il y a EuroCard Master Card… xDDD Okeii je sors xD

**Note : **On recommence, après un temps d'absence... Assez long, je dois l'avouer. Mais le BAC est pour le moment fini, alors je reprends normalement du service !

**A SUIVRE...**


	16. Don’t say you don’t care about my tears

**Auteur : **Sayuri Nobara

**Base :** ナイトメア x メリー x ヴィドール x ガゼット

**Pairing : **柩 x ノり ; ガラ x 咲人 ; 咲人 x Ni-Ya ; テロ x 麗 ; Ni-Ya x 恵み

**Genre :** AU / Adolescence / Amitié / Romance / Yaoi…

**Titre :**_ Dear Close Friends_

**Chapitre 1****6 : **_Don't say you don't care about my tears _**(1)**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Dear Close Friends... _

Alors que Sakito vit la parfaite love story dans le manoir de l'amour avec son peintre handicapé Gara, Ni-Ya, lui, semble avoir trouvé sa moitié en la personne de sa compagne Megumi. Après avoir rencontré le frère aîné de son petit-ami, Tero, elle pense avoir enfin un aperçu de ce que le mot "bonheur" veut dire. Ni-Ya semble lui aussi penser la même chose, oubliant presque totalement la terrible nouvelle qu'il devra lui apprendre en fin d'année, à savoir celle de son allée simple pour Tokyo. Ils en viennent même à se sortir de la tête la menace qui gronde au-dessus de leur tête : Nori. Mais elle, elle ne les a pas oubliés. Préparerait-elle déjà une vengeance envers le couple ? Tout porte à croire que ses agissements ne vont pas cesser du jour au lendemain, et Hitsugi ne voit toujours rien. A quand l'heure de la confrontation Kei vs Hitsugi ? Le moral du jeune garçon est au plus bas, et ne cessera de chuter à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Arrivera-t-il à démasquer sa compagne ou préferera-t-il l'amour à l'amitié ?

* * *

Un léger brin d'air filtrait par l'espace de la fenêtre entrouverte, venant effleurer l'épaule nue à demi visible hors du drap. La peau frissonnait mais appréciait la caresse douce mêlée à celle des rayons du soleil. La chambre baignait dans une agréable clarté matinale bercée du souffle endormi d'un adolescent et du trait d'un crayon gras sur le papier à grain. Inlassablement depuis qu'il s'était levé, il faisait courir son outil de gestes vifs et rapides, croquant à en perdre haleine le dessin d'une hanche dévoilée ou d'un sourire assoupi, enchaînant les esquisses monochromes ou colorées, mais en s'efforçant toujours de saisir la vie et la beauté de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter de retranscrire dans son dessin tout l'amour qui lui brûlait dans le cœur, ne jamais s'arrêter pour graver dans la moindre parcelle de sa mémoire visuelle la fragilité de ces traits aux défauts dont il était épris. Ses yeux allaient du lit au carnet grand format posé sur ses genoux, avec fièvre et tendresse, et il murmurait de temps en temps dans un soupir n'avoir jamais connu pareil sentiment de plénitude. Quelque chose au fond de lui le mettait en garde, car le bonheur ne pouvait durer éternellement. Mais le peintre était bien trop amoureux et comblé pour pouvoir penser à ces choses négatives.

Au bout de moment, la main arrêta son ballet de lignes noirâtre et Gara releva la tête en détaillant son amant inconscient qui commençait à bouger dans son sommeil. Le froissement du drap sur la peau nue lui donna l'irrésistible envie de retourner se blottir contre le corps chaud et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge totalement. Il posa son carnet encore ouvert d'où s'échappaient une liasse de planche de croquis sur une petite table basse et manœuvra son fauteuil roulant sans faire trop de bruit, sa chemise ouverte voletant sur les côtés de son torse fin. Il fit le tour du lit et se hissa à sa seule force sur les draps défaits.

**OoO**

Une douce chaleur grimpait lentement de sa cuisse à sa hanche, pour aboutir sur son bras replié contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'atelier vide et l'ondulation d'une feuille calée sous un amas d'autres. Le chatouillis d'une mèche de cheveux dans son cou le fit sourire, mais il se retint de se retourner. Il resta pratiquement immobile alors que deux lèvres brûlantes s'écrasaient sur sa nuque puis sur sa joue.

- Tu es réveillé ?...

- Je crois bien…

Petit à petit, Sakito bascula sur le dos pour apercevoir le visage penché sur lui de Gara.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

L'homme eut un petit rire avant de lui voler un tendre baiser.

- Un peu… Je te dessinais.

- Tu me dessinais ?

- Oui… Tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors…

L'adolescent rougit légèrement en donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de son amant.

- Excuse-moi d'être fou de toi alors, fit Gara en s'allongeant totalement contre lui.

- Non parce que j'aime te savoir fou de moi…

Le peintre plissa les yeux et se mit à rire avant de glisser un bras possessif autour de ses hanches.

- Profiteur…

- Sûrement !

Profitant du mouvement du Gara pour se mettre au dessus de lui, une de ses jambes vint se loger entre les siennes pour le ramener contre lui. Il le sentit rire à nouveau, amusé de la prédisposition de Sakito à rechercher le contact physique.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle rentre ?... murmura-t-il en jouant avec une de ses cheveux sombres alors que son visage se pressait contre son torse.

- Dans quelques jours, répondit Gara en relevant à peine la tête.

Préoccupé par le peu de jours restant à passer en sa compagnie, il ne fit d'abord pas attention aux petits coups de langue qui descendaient le long de son corps en délicieuses caresses humides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Gara ne répondit pas à la question mi-anxieuse mi-désireuse et continua à embrasser le creux de ses bras, de ses hanches, de ses aines.

- Gara !

Le regard un peu écarquillé, l'adolescent avait crispé ses mains sur le matelas et regardait avec une attention douloureuse le visage de Gara disparaître entre ses cuisses. Sa respiration tout aussi enflammée que le creux de ses reins se fit douloureuse lorsqu'il sentit la pointe du muscle buccal titiller l'érection qui commençait à se former sous ses attouchements. Il serra les dents en laissant échapper une plainte sourde, ses avant-bras tremblants sous la pression. Il aimait que Gara le surprenne, éveille doucement son corps aux sensations tant désirées du plaisir. Leur nuit avait été si agitée que Gara préférait lui laisser le temps de récupérer, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de désirer le faire gémir jusqu'au point de non retour. Ses préliminaires lentes le poussaient à en redemander, se balançant d'avant en arrière sans réelle brusquerie, juste en gémissant de la frustration et de l'attente qui tendait tout son corps d'éphèbe à l'impatience. Et sans prévenir, soudainement, il se sentit happé par des lèvres voraces et occuper tout l'espace humide du bord jusqu'au fond. Tout son être vibrait, au vacarme splendide **(2)** que faisait dans sa poitrine son cœur affolé par ce péché adoré. Sa tête renversée durement en arrière où il sentait le sang affluer et lui tourner les sens retenait avec peine les mouvements saccadés que ses hanches faisaient courir de haut en bas. Les longs doigts blancs apparaissaient et disparaissaient de son ventre, frôlant le haut de son torse si sensible, glissaient sous son dos pour se caler au creux de ses reins et l'amener un peu plus tout au bord du gouffre. En implorant son nom, en sentant onduler ses muscles, Sakito eut l'impression que la terre allait les engloutir dans le feu ardent des Enfers, ce feu qui dévorait déjà ses forces et l'intérieur de son bas-ventre. Des ongles s'imprimèrent sur sa peau, laissant de douloureux délectables sillons rougeâtres, que Sakito ressentit comme des stimuli exacerbés des sensations qu'il avait déjà à fleur de peau. Et comme tout à coup la bande son accélérée d'un film se serait stoppée au moment propice où le héro basculait d'un rêve à la réalité, il eut l'impression d'exploser dans tous les sens du terme, comme si soudainement toutes ses barrières lâchaient en même temps sous une pression insoutenable. Et l'extase l'engloutit.

**OoO**

**Quelques jours plus tard… **

Le répit. Cette chose qui leur manquait à tout les trois, qui ne ponctuait que rarement leur vie. Ou qui durait peu de temps, si peu de temps… La semaine de vacances écoulée avait été la meilleure pour Sakito et Ni-Ya, la plus torturée pour Hitsugi. Ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous dans le but de se retrouver avant d'aller en cours ; ils venaient chacun de leur côté, de leur propre chemin, avec derrière eux le cortège invisible de fantômes de mémoire témoignant du fait qu'ils pensaient tous à ce qu'ils avaient vécu dernièrement. Perdus dans la foule d'adolescents, ils se dirigeaient vers le portail de leur lycée sans se voir, perdu dans une conversation avec leur autre.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'au Japon, les vacances soient si courtes et si peu fréquentes ? se plaignit Ni-Ya, traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches.

Megu suivait à côté de lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, hochant la tête à sa remarque.

- Oui, je serai bien restée encore une semaine à traîner dans la ville avec toi !

Ni-Ya sourit à son tour en entourant les épaules de sa petite amie, et passa l'enceinte sans se retourner. Un peu plus loin dans son sillage, Sakito était pendu à son portable, en pleine conversation avec Gara.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour ce midi ? Bon, de toute façon j'ai déjà tout préparé, tu n'as plus qu'à le sortir du réfrigérateur… Je passerai ce soir, après les cours… Tu vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans moi ?... So so so… **(3)** A ce soir alors !... Je t'aime.

Il suivit le mouvement de lycéens qui le porta de lui-même à l'intérieur du lycée alors qu'il sifflotait en marchant d'un pas tranquille et sans soucis. Quelques instants plus tard, Hitsugi émergeait de la foule, l'air fatigué, le regard vide… Seul. Manifestement, Nori l'avait délaissé pour reprendre les cours en compagnie primordialement de ses amies. Et c'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il était toujours aussi mou d'énergie pour venir prendre place aux côtés de ses camarades. En tirant sa chaise, son visage exprimait une totale absence de sentiments. Sakito, déjà assis depuis quelques minutes, l'observa sans rien dire avant de l'apostropher au milieu de la cohue ambiante.

- Hoy ! Suge-chan ! Ne ne, daijôbu ka ?

Hitsugi sembla soudainement émerger d'un sommeil qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Il sembla comme se détendre tout à coup, bien qu'il n'ait pas paru spécialement tendu au préalable. Sakito eut l'impression d'avoir été comme attendu par ce regard, et il trouva dans le sourire d'Hitsugi comme un sentiment de sécurité. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin de l'apercevoir pour se sentir mieux, même si cette éventualité semblait tout de même un peu naïve.

- Ah ! So ! Désolé, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées…

- J'ai vu ça…

- Alors tes vacances ?

Sakito jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis secoua la tête.

- Pas ici. Hm… Je suppose que tu manges avec…

- On peut manger ensemble ce midi.

Sakito fronça le sourcil en faisant la moue, un peu surpris de la proposition. Mais il préféra rester prudent et demanda sans trop y mettre de sous-entendus désagréables :

- Et… Tu veux dire toi et moi ?

- Oui.

Un peu perplexe, Sakito baissa les yeux sur le stylo qu'il triturait machinalement, non par nervosité mais par habitude. Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais ce fut l'instant choisi par leur professeur pour pénétrer dans la classe et saluer ses élèves de sa manière bruyante coutumière et le son de sa voix se perdit sans atteindre l'oreille d'Hitsugi.

**OoO**

- Ces quelques jours ont été absolument incroyables ! Le matin, quand je me réveillais, il était là. Nous mangions ensemble, nous discutions, il me peignait et moi je posais…On avait l'impression de vivre dans une bulle, on ne se souciait plus de l'extérieur, c'était vraiment… vraiment bien !

Hitsugi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la conclusion du récit de son ami. Comme une machine qui a du mal à démarrer, Sakito avait un peu rechigné à s'exprimer, comme s'il voulait préserver des autres le secret de ces vacances au manoir, mais une fois lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de raconter ses impressions. L'énergie qu'il y mettait rendait à Hitsugi un semblant de chaleur dans son cœur, le voir si heureux l'apaisait énormément. A vrai dire, plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que seul le bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait pouvait le rendre vraiment heureux…

- Et toi, Suge-chan ?

- Hm ? Moi ?

- Et bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances ? fit Sakito en avalant bruyamment une bouchée de pâtes **(4)**.

- Oh rien de très intéressant… La routine…

- Ah, je vois !

Satisfait de la manière que son ami avait eu de le dire, Sakito ne posa pas plus de questions. L'agitation de l'appel d'Hitsugi au manoir semblait lui avoir passé. Mais semblait seulement.

- Et… Ni-Ya, tu lui as parlé récemment ?

- Hm ? Pourquoi ? demanda Sakito en s'essuyant le menton.

- Je sais pas, fit-il en remuant l'eau de son verre. J'voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le demandes… Mais tu sais… Ni-Ya ne te déteste pas, tu devrais essayer de l'appeler si tu veux vraiment savoir comment il va.

- Ce serait bien si les choses se passaient toujours comme tu les dis. Mais je doute qu'il veuille vraiment me parler… Et puis… Il y a une partie de moi qui ne lui a pas encore pardonnée.

L'adolescent fixa un moment le regard fuyant de son ami puis soupira avant de porter son bol à ses lèvres et d'en aspirer bruyamment le jus.

- Mais… Mais en même temps… Tu sais, durant ces vacances, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué…

Sakito releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Manqué ? Oh…

- Je sais, ça n'a pas du te paraître très flagrant, et puis… Et puis je suppose que tu étais bien trop occupé avec Gara pour…

- Oui, effectivement, j'étais occupé, répondit-il sèchement.

- Mais non, ce n'était pas un reproche ! Je dis juste que… Ce sont les premières vacances qu'on passe chacun de notre coté… En m'en rendant compte… Tu sais, ça m'a fait une sorte de pincement au cœur… Bien sûr, j'avais du temps à passer avec Nori… Mais à par elle, j'avais rien d'autre… Rien d'autre pour combler mes journées… C'était… vide…

- En même temps, c'est toi qui lui as donné tant de place dans ta vie. C'est depuis que tu sors avec elle que c'est comme ça.

- C'est… Mais c'est faux ! Pourquoi tu me rejettes la faute comme ça ? Je te rappelle que ça a commencé avec les problèmes de Ni-Ya, tout ça !

- Tu ne veux pas regarder tes erreurs en face, renchérit Sakito en faisant un geste de la main. Accuser Ni-Ya de tout, c'est plus simple.

- Quoi… fit Hitsugi, médusé et abasourdi. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était responsable de tout, je ne… Je n'ai jamais…

Le portable de Sakito se mit à vibrer sur la table à côté de son plateau repas, et après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'appelant, il se leva pour partir.

- Tu peux aller le poser avec le tien ? Faut que j'réponde.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie, laissant Hitsugi seul face à la chaise vide. Les membres lourds, il se sentait incapable de faire un seul geste. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés devant lui. Etait-ce seulement une impression ou son meilleur ami venait de se détourner de lui alors qu'il lui tentait maladroitement de lui confier son mal-être ?... Il avait pourtant longuement hésité avant de parler ; même dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il s'était senti idiot devant lui, à balbutier en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans un quiproquo dont Sakito ne semblait pas vouloir le sortir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'intéressait plus Sakito. Ni Ni-Ya. Encore moins Ni-Ya ! C'était comme si, au fond, l'amour les avait séparé…

Un par un, les doigts de sa main gauche se recroquevillèrent contre sa paume, et il les serra à s'en faire mal, étouffé par la colère et la tristesse. Il les regarda sans ciller virer au rouge avant de les relâcher, pas calmé pour autant. Il se sentait près à s'effondrer à tout moment, une flamme instable dansant à la place de son cœur au rythme d'une pulsation torturée. Mécaniquement, il ramena les deux plateaux vers lui et les empila avec l'impression de trop ressentir pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que réaliser l'intensité de sa peine. Comme si le sentiment tuait le sentiment. Qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une cavité remplie de vide. Vide de trop plein.

En sortant seul de la cantine, le soulagement ne l'assaillit pas comme il aurait pu l'espérer. Ces bruits de voix autour de lui ne firent que le replonger dans une solitude écrasante, pesant méchamment sur ses épaules aussi lourdement que le poids des remords dont Hitsugi n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds immobiles, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir exécuter les mouvements voulus. Puis ils s'animèrent lentement, comme un vieil engrenage rouillé qui a du mal à se mettre en marche, fixant le sol qui se profilait sous eux à mesure qu'ils le portaient le long du mur qui s'étendait sur sa gauche. Il n'avait plus à présent que ses jambes pour le soutenir. Même plus Sakito… Le meilleur ami qui, lassé peut-être, sûrement même, ne l'écoutait même plus. Les yeux du jeune garçon commencèrent à le brûler, comme s'ils étaient trop longtemps restés à fixer une lumière vive. Son pas s'accéléra, bien qu'il n'y eut rien d'autre dans sa tête qu'une écœurante et amère sensation engourdissant son esprit. Le mur fit un coude, arrachant Hitsugi à la vue des autres, et du monde autour de lui. Il resta un moment immobile, hébété, à ne savoir que faire, ralentissant en mouvements hachés et mal assurés, puis il s'affaissa d'un coup, aussi brutalement que soudainement, et ses paumes ouvertes vinrent instinctivement protéger ses yeux blessés de ce qui pouvait en sortir. Entre ses doigts tremblants et raidis par une crispante impuissance filtrèrent peu à peu les sillons transparents de larmes acides. Comme agressée par les maux dont elles étaient chargées, sa vue obstruée et flouée lui renvoyait des tréfonds de sa mémoire les souvenirs heureux qu'il ne cessait de se repasser depuis quelques temps. Il n'aimait pas les tours que lui jouaient ses propres pensées. C'était cruel, inhumain même, de se torturer mentalement de cette manière. Ça faisait mal. Mal de sentir qu'il perdait petit à petit ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres brillantes déformées par cette sorte de désespoir qui laissait un goût acre au fond de la gorge. La blanche rigidité de ses phalanges était humide. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Hitsugi n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Et plus il pleurait, plus il avait la sensation d'être encore plus misérable. Son tee-shirt, à la base du cou, était trempé. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais il s'étouffa à moitié avec un nouveau sursaut douloureux qui lui montait directement de l'estomac, et ses larmes continuèrent de plus belle. A moitié conscient de son état, il voulu retenir ses plaintes et gémissements grinçants qui menaçaient de vouloir l'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Il courba la nuque, enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais, et ramena ses genoux contre son front en essayant désespérément de se calmer.

Ni-Ya ne prit conscience du temps qu'il venait de passer à regarder pleurer Hitsugi que lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Il se redressa du grillage auquel il s'était adossé, sans toutefois parvenir à se détourner du corps prostré au bas du mur, à quelques mètres de lui. Le voir dans cet état le remuait, malgré leur mésentente et leurs altercations. Le laisser seul ainsi lui faisait ressentir une incroyable sensation de remord. Mais il était impensable d'aller le voir. Ce n'était tout simplement _plus_ possible.

**OoO**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Ni-Ya avait croisé Hitsugi sans que lui ne l'ait vu pour autant. De manière incompréhensible, il ne pouvait se détacher de l'impression désagréable que la scène lui avait laissée. Il avait très rarement vu Hitsugi pleurer, et quand ça avait été le cas, il avait été durement marqué par la douleur qui en transparaissait. Il fallait qu'Hitsugi souffre énormément et à un point insupportable pour être ainsi incapable de se contenir. En marchant vers son lieu de rendez-vous, Ni-Ya ne pensait qu'à ça, quand bien même il tentait de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de cette image désagréable.

Il était arrivé en avance, encore une fois. Bien qu'elle fasse des efforts, Megumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en retard. Loin donc de s'alarmer, il posa son sac sur le trottoir et s'assit sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'était habitué à attendre patiemment que sa petite amie se montre, sans s'emporter contre elle au préalable. Avec elle, il avait appris quelques leçons de tolérance qui ne lui avaient pas fait de mal. Sa main plongea dans la poche avant de son sac et il en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes, dont il en tira une avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres. Il ne fumait pas, du moins pas autant que Tero, ni aussi souvent. Mais à force d'être sans cesse entouré de cette fumée, devenue odeur familière, il avait fini par s'y mettre lui aussi, de temps en temps. Ça le détendait. Il l'alluma donc et en tira une large bouffée en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Il regarda les jambes des passants défiler devant lui sans être trop nombreuses, étendant les siennes devant lui pour les désengourdir, sifflotant ou chantonnant un air connu tout en battant la mesure de l'index et du majeur. Patience, certes, mais pas éternelle. Il ne s'était pas pressé en arrivant, sachant par avance qu'il serait le premier. Néanmoins, après de bonnes minutes à s'occuper comme il le pouvait, entre l'observation de la rue où il se trouvait et les pensées qu'il tournait et retournait dans sa tête, il commença à trouver le temps long. Il écrasa sa deuxième cigarette dans le caniveau du talon droit puis se leva pour faire quelques pas, se penchant vers le bout de la rue d'où elle devait normalement faire son apparition. Une ombre d'inquiétude commença à prendre forme au dessus de toute patience potentielle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en retard. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être avait-elle été tout simplement retenue par un professeur, ou par toute autre personne qui aurait eu besoin d'elle, mais Ni-Ya n'y croyait pas. Malgré que tout aille bien pour eux deux maintenant, la menace Nori ne pouvait pas être écartée aussi facilement, bien qu'elle se soit vraisemblablement calmée. Pourtant, ils s'étaient affichés ensemble, et l'absence de réaction de la part de l'ennemie numéro un n'avait tout d'abord pas été la première priorité des deux amoureux. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était étrange qu'après être tout de même venue menacer Megumi chez elle lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils étaient en contact, elle n'ait pas réagie. Tout lui sautait aux yeux à présent. Il n'avait pas du tout l'impression de paraître paranoïaque, au contraire. Tout avait été trop beau pour durer. Avec angoisse, il sortit son portable et composa son numéro. Ça sonnait. Ni-Ya déglutit pour calmer les battements de son cœur pressentant le pire, priant pour qu'elle décroche. Mais son appel déboucha sur le répondeur. Un peu surpris, une nouvelle bouffée d'anxiété lui remonta dans la gorge. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang… ! _Il raccrocha, et rappela une deuxième fois. Sans succès. Désespéré, il tenta un troisième puis un quatrième appel. Elle ne répondait toujours pas. A bout de patience, il abandonna la partie, et se mit à courir pour remonter la rue vers le lycée. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail, les groupes de lycéens restants étaient clairsemés et peu nombreux, et nulle part il n'y avait trace de Megumi. Il resta peu de temps à scruter les visages des adolescents, reprenant rapidement sa course avec dans l'idée de se rendre directement au domicile de la jeune fille. Il n'allait pas se satisfaire d'appels manqués, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et pour l'instant son absence ne présageait rien de bon. Au son de sa respiration saccadée, les poumons brûlants, il déboula après une course de dix minutes devant la porte de la maison familiale, silencieuse et imposante. Tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle, il appuya sur la sonnette et s'arc-bouta sur ses cuisses pour respirer profondément. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'entrouvrit sur un visage ridé et sombre, qui prit bien le temps de le dévisager avant de lui demander d'une voix cassante :

- C'est pour quoi ?

Surpris par tant de froideur, Ni-Ya ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre, et essuya ses mains moites de sueur sur le bas de sa veste d'uniforme tout en hochant la tête.

- Et bien… Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, madame ? Je suis l'ami de Megumi…

Les traits à moitié dans l'ombre semblèrent se durcir davantage.

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir. Partez.

Et elle referma sèchement la porte au nez du jeune garçon, qui resta coi un moment. Megumi ne voulait pas le voir ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bizarrerie ! D'abord un peu perplexe, Ni-Ya ne se laissa pas décontenancer et ré-appuya sur la sonnette, le pied prêt à venir se ficher dans l'interstice de la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer à nouveau devant lui. Il afficha un visage déterminé face à celui de la grand-mère de sa petite amie.

- Encore vous ?! Je vous ai dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous…

- J'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe, moi ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je devais la voir aujourd'hui, mais elle n'est pas venue… Je suis inquiet, et je pense avoir le droit de savoir !

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta obstinément sans parler, sans qu'il ne sache trop où était perdu son regard. Puis il l'entendit soupirer.

- Elle est dans sa chambre…

- Je veux la voir. S'il-vous plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe !

- Très bien…

Elle s'effaça après une hésitation et Ni-Ya s'engouffra presque aussitôt dans le passage délivré, s'engagea dans l'escalier en les montant deux à deux avec souplesse. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il s'arrêta pour écouter si un quelconque bruit lui parvenait, mais rien. Le silence. Il entra alors doucement dans la chambre, et l'aperçut tout de suite, assise près de la fenêtre, pratiquement dos à lui. Sans parler, il s'approcha d'elle et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Megumi se retourna calmement vers lui, mais ses muscles étaient tendus et trahissaient une colère contenue. Le visage de la jeune fille était tuméfié, une de ses joues portait des traces violacées et rouges, juste au dessous d'une arcade visiblement recousue. Sa lèvre supérieure était fendue sur un côté, mais le plus remarquable était son bras en écharpe. Le gauche était ancré dans le plâtre jusqu'à mi-biceps, visiblement fracturé. Le regard fuyant, elle semblait ne pas vouloir le voir.

- Mon dieu… Megu… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Du bout des doigts, il osa parcourir les blessures faciales de sa petite amie. Elle frémit à la caresse peu agréable, une émotion palpable dans les tremblements de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais… Qu'elle allait nous laisser tranquille ?

- Pardon ?...

- Elle m'a poussée dans l'escalier ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée en lui faisant face, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle s'est vengée… Elle ne voulait pas que je te fréquente… Après la menace vient la punition…

Incrédule, Ni-Ya la vit éclater en sanglots et refuser l'écrin de ses bras qu'il lui avait tendu.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Megu…

Elle ne répondit rien, mais ne le détrompa pas non plus. Elle était brisée, elle qui avait été jusque là sa force dans l'épreuve. Une rage sourde commença à bouillir dans les veines du blond. Après s'en être pris à lui-même, Nori avait décidé de saboter leur couple en blessant volontairement Megumi. Comment pouvait-on être mauvaise à ce point ?... Manipulatrice, cruelle, sans pitié… Tous les adjectifs étaient bons pour qualifier la détestable personne qu'elle était aux yeux de Ni-Ya. Mais elle avait osé s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'il aimait ; il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer de cette façon. _Je la vengerai… _Les mâchoires serrées, il redressa ses épaules rentrées en avant par le chagrin, et referma les poings.

- Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Megumi releva les yeux vers lui, l'air perdu.

- Ni-Ya…

- Je vais lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se détourner d'elle, une main fine s'agrippa à lui. La jeune fille se mit sur ses pieds pour se dresser contre lui, son bras blessé callé entre eux, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime… Fais attention à toi…

Ni-Ya se détendit un moment, esquissant un sourire tendre aux mots prononcés par la jeune fille. Elle passa son bras autour de sa nuque et se serra comme elle le put contre le seul corps qui la rassurait, menaçant d'à nouveau laisser ses larmes rejaillir. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à mesure qu'elle se détachait de lui, embrassant son visage abîmé, nullement rebuté.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours malgré… malgré…

- Shht, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça ne change rien à mes sentiments… Tes blessures guériront, tu seras toujours la plus jolie à mes yeux…

- La plus jolie ? fit-elle en riant timidement. J'en connais de plus jolies…

- Moi pas. Et c'est ce qui compte.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire gêné et flatté, embrassant la paume de sa main posée sur sa joue, et ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son petit ami.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, reprit-elle à voix basse, une fois leur baiser partiellement terminé. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si peu vigilante… J'aurai du me douter qu'elle n'en resterait pas là… Mais je lui en veux encore plus à elle qu'à moi-même. Elle est détestable. Je voudrai pouvoir espérer qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal à qui que ce soit, me dire que j'étais sa dernière action malhonnête, mais ça me parait peu probable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tant qu'elle arrivera à contrôler Hitsugi, elle continuera à faire du mal aux autres…

- Hitsugi ?

- Il va de plus en plus mal… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Je pense qu'il commence à avoir de gros regrets… J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'elle attend de lui… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sort avec lui exactement ?

- Peut-être… simplement pour s'amuser ?

La réponse simple et concrète de Megumi prenait des accents terribles à l'intérieur de la tête de Ni-Ya. Mais le plus terrifiant était que cette explication pouvait très bien être envisageable.

**OoOoO**

**(1) **D'après la chanson de Liu Fang, Bie Shuo Ni De Yan Lei Wo Wu Suo Wei (Don't Say You Don't Care About My Tears)

**(2)** Gerald de Palmas – Le Gouffre.

**(3)** Ne, Saizo ? x'D

**(4)** Je sais, quoi qu'il arrive, mes perso mangeront toujours des pâtes…

**Note : **J'ai fait un rapide pparagraphe d'entrée pour qu'on se rapelle un peu les précédents chapitres... Je conçois que ça doit être dur de se remettre dans le bain après tant de temps d'attente, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je finirai cette fic. Après, quand à savoir quand, ça c'est une autre histoire...

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
